Tu mundo
by Yukachan86
Summary: Tu mundo es complejo, diferente al mío, dime: ¿que puedo hacer para entrar en tu mundo? Tan diferentes, pero tan parecidos...
1. Cap1 El mundo de ella

**Tu mundo**

Eowyn

**Capitulo 1: El mundo de ella**

Aquí está, mi vida: tengo 16 años, mi hermano acaba de irse a vivir con su novio y mi padre cada día esta más preocupado por mí porque solo se meterme en líos. Ya se que sufre por mi...¡pero es mi manera de ser!

No aguanto a la gente ni al mundo...cada día hay más capitalismo en él...

A parte de que ya me han expulsado de tres institutos...

En fin, Sakura Kinomoto, bienvenida de nuevo al instituto: una cárcel de color gris, que deprimente.

Mi padre me cambio hace un año porque, recibía todos los días quejas de mi, y le dejaron claro que no me querían mas allí...y, a parte, porque le pegue una paliza a un niñato. Él se lo había buscado, yo solo defendí lo mío.

Si al menos mama estuviera aquí...¿porque tuvo que morir? Desde entonces soy así, antes era buena, amable y alegre, cuando ella estaba, pero después de su muerte todo cambio; y ahora no quiero cambiar, me gusto tal como soy ahora, aunque a la mayoría de la gente no le guste, los vecinos me ven como a un bicho raro en su tranquilo barrio.

Eso es porque adoro el negro y la ropa ancha, casi siempre uso colores oscuros, me gusta ir así. Además, siempre uso pantalones, nunca me han gustado las "falditas", que cursilada, con pantalones tienes menos probabilidades que vean lo que hay debajo...a parte, ¿y que pasa si lo ven? ¿A quien le importa? ¿Que mas da lo que piensen los demás?

Ése es el puto problema de la gente: se preocupan demasiado de lo que los otros digan.

Otra cosa que no soporto son los niñitos pijos y repelentes que hay en mi colegio, los hay a montones, aunque aun queda un cierto número que son legales, al menos no parecen unos capullos estirados.

Atravieso la puerta del insti y subo por las escaleras, siempre al último piso, ¿porque coño no ponen un ascensor? Malditos profesores...

I ahora lo siguiente: la mierda de mi taquilla que nunca se abre, siempre he de darle con el puño para que se abra, estoy harta.

Matemáticas a primera hora, que asco...¿nos quieren matar o que? ¡Como odio las matemáticas!

Hey, Sak –

Hey Tom, ¿que tal? –

Tomoyo Daidouji: podríamos definirla como mi "mejor amiga", yo confío en ella y ella en mí, no nos jodemos la vida, las dos somos legales. Nos llamamos "Tom" y "Sak" porque suena mas corto así. Aunque ella no vive mi situación...bueno, su padre era un capullo que abandono a su madre cuando ella era muy pequeña, pero no tienen problemas, están mejor incluso.

Igual que siempre, asqueada de esta vida...¿has visto a Eriol? –

Eriol Hiraguizawa: un tío que no se mete con nadie, también super legal, se habla con los "pijitos", pero ese no es mi problema, él sabrá. Creo que Tom y él se gustan, son amigos de toda la vida, se conocieron en una fiesta que daban sus madres o algo así...

No, no le he visto...oh, ¡mierda! –

Algo o alguien había chocado conmigo y cuando me di la vuelta vi a un niñito bien vestido y con jersey Burberry's.

Vigila por donde vas "PIJO" –

Dije lo de pijo con mas énfasis para que el chaval supiera con quien tenia que tener cuidado.

Vigila tu por donde pisas, estabas en medio de MI camino –

¿Con que chulito eh? Cuida tus espaldas niñato que te las cargaras si te encuentro...-

Tom me arrastro a la clase porque el profe había entrado, obligándome a dejar la discusión.

Me había sentado enfurruñada en el ultimo asiento al lado de Tomoyo, pensando en como daría una paliza al creído ése cuando lo vi entrando en clase, sentándose al otro lado del aula de donde me encontraba yo.

El profe saco su lista con nuestros nombres y la ojeó, yo aparte mí vista hacia la ventana intentando pensar en otro cosa.

¿Li, ¿Shaoran Li? – la voz, otra vez de mi estúpido profesor de matemáticas me saco de lo que había empezado a pensar.

El pijo nuevo de antes respondió afirmativamente mientras todos le observaban con cara de bobos y yo me limité a seguir mirando por la ventana.

así que eres nuevo, espero que puedas adaptarte bien, cualquier cosa lo preguntas, ¿ok? Soy el profesor Mitsumoto, ¿de acuerdo? –

Muy bien – dijo el chico con aire de falsa amabilidad

Bien, pasemos lista... – el hombre fue diciendo nombres hasta que oí el mío – Bueno, bueno, veo que este año me tocara aguantarla otra vez, señorita Kinomoto...espero que este año sepa comportarse un poco – ahora era toda la clase los que me miraban con cara de idiotas.

Lo intentare – le espete y sonreí irónicamente

Muy bien. Bien volvamos a lo que estábamos... – el hombre volvió a su estúpida lista para después deleitarnos con una "fascinante" y asquerosa clase en la que tuve que coger apuntes..., no es que pase de las clases, ni tampoco soy un desastre en los estudios, mas o menos lo voy sacando, lo hago por mama, solo soy una alumna conflictiva y punto, pero no tonta.

El resto del día pasó igual; como detesto los días de instituto, a decir verdad, detesto la mayoría de días de mi vida. Todo es un asco.

Hará un año y medio, mas o menos, intente suicidarme empastillandome con todo lo que encontré en el botiquín de casa, eso fue unos meses después de morir mama; fue una época difícil.

Mi plan no funcionó, aun sigo aquí, mi hermano me descubrió medio inconsciente tirada en el suelo del baño y me llevó en seguida a urgencias, desde entonces no he vuelto a intentarlo, lo hago por papa, trato de ser fuerte por él, sufrió mucho por lo que hice.

Cada tarde después del colegio paso por el cementerio a ver a mama, le cuento mi vida y todo lo que me pasa, ahora mismo pienso en ella; estoy en la entrada del edificio fumándome un cigarrillo mientras espero a que salga Tom, no es que fume mucho, pero a veces me relaja.

Puaj! Kinomoto, no sabes que eso mata? A parte de que te deja el cutis horrible... – Minako Furukawa: se cree la mejor porque es la mas popular del colegio y unos cuantos capullos están colgados por ella. Observo que detrás de ella, como siempre, va su ejército y club de fans, tres tías que son iguales que ella y que la imitan en todo: Sandy, Shizune y Monique.

Dios, ahora mismo lo que menos deseo es hablar con esta cursi.

Mira Furukawa, porque no te vas con tus clones a hacerte un lavado de cerebro y te piras? Ahora mismo no tengo ganas de perder mí tiempo contigo... –

Escúchame BRUJA, ¡aquí la única que necesita un lavado de cerebro eres tú! ¿Que te has creído? – Su palabra predilecta para dirigirse a mí: "Bruja", solo por que voy de negro la mayoría de mis días, la verdad es que me importa un pito lo que me digan.

¿Te molesta este bicho, Minako? – el "príncipe" Li apareció de repente; genial, otro puto pijo arruinándome la tarde...

Oíd, ¿hay reunión de pijos repelentes aquí? Porque por lo que sé es a las siete y no ahora... – les corte, ya estaba harta. Eche una bocanada a mi pitillo y les di la espalda.

No le hagas caso Shaoran, la bruja es así, has tenido suerte de ir a hablar con nosotras, ella no hace más que escupir veneno... –

Si, lo se, he tenido un desagradable encuentro con ella esta mañana...-

¡Dios! ¿Te ha dicho algo? – Sandy Fumiya: la "mejor amiga" de Minako, habló:

Tu BRUJA, ¿que le has hecho a Shaoran? –

Seguí ignorándoles como si nada, ya me tenían más que harta con sus rollos. De pronto note que alguien me cogía la muñeca con fuerza y me obligaba a darme la vuelta.

Contesta –

Me vi atravesada por la profunda mirada marrón de Li por un instante, pero no me deje intimidar y me solté.

¿¡Tu quien crees que eres para tocarme pijo! Que asco... –

¿Te molestan Sakura? – fue entonces cuando oí esa voz que me dejo paralizada y que siempre me dejaba sin habla.

Yue... – Yue Tsukishiro: el hermano pequeño del mejor amigo y novio de mi hermano Touya, es el único que puede hacerme que me tiemblen las piernas. Me quede mirando su pelo platino y sus ojos azules, que eran tan claros y profundos que podía perderme en ellos. Tiene unos tres años mas que yo, 19 para ser exactos. A pesar de estar completamente embobada mirándole, pude oír que se escapaban en un susurro unas palabras de los labios de Minako:

Que guapo es... –

Yue se dio la vuelta hacia los pijitos y miro a Li por encima de su cabeza, Li era alto, pero Yue le superaba en altura con diferencia.

Nadie molesta a mi novia, ¿entendido? – los miró a todos y se quedo observando a Li mientras las chicas se miraban asombradas.

Su...¿¡su novia! –

Vamos Sakura – Yue me tomo la mano como si fuera lo más normal del mundo y me saco de allí.

No es que seamos novios, pero le gusta decirlo cuando tiene que protegerme, desde que era pequeña ha cuidado de mi, es como decir que somos casi hermanos, pero yo siento algo mas que eso.

Al girar la esquina, Yue cogió el cigarrillo que aun había en mi mano, le dio una calada y lo tiro al suelo.

Fumar es malo Sakura, deberías saberlo –

Lo siento – dije bajando la cabeza - ¿Se lo dirás a Touya? –

¡Ya eres mayorcita! – rió – Puedes estar tranquila, no le diré nada –

Gracias –

Hubo un instante de silencio entre los dos.

¿Qué pasaba con esos chicos? –

Les da por incordiar, pero no importa –

A mi me importa, aunque sé que puedes defenderte solita – acto seguido, me guiño un ojo, cosa que hizo que me sonrojara – Vamos, te invito a algo.

OOOoOoOooOoOOOOOOOooooooooOOoooooOOOoO

Aclaraciones: Burberry's: Es una marca de ropa bastante cara. Suelen utilizarla la gente que tiene bastante dinero, és como Tommy Hilfiguer, Ralph Lauren o Lacoste.

N.A.: Hola de nuevo! Tras el verano y la recuperación de energías vuelvo con mi nuevo fic, espero que os guste. Os explico la situción para que lo entendais mejor: Sakura es una chica rebelde que odia a los niños ricos como Shaoran, vive "atormentada" con el recuerdo de su madre y le cuesta ser la chica alegre y divertida que era antes.

Shaoran: Un chico rico que nunca ha tenido problemas y que se cree superior a los que le rodean, es muy egocentrico y hace lo que sea por ser popular.

El plan del instituto: en el instituto de Sakura, Shaoran, Tomoyo, etc., existen, basicamente, dos grupos: los que se denominan "pijos" que son los populares, los ricos, los creidos, etc.; y por otra parte, el grupo rebelde: los que llevan pantalones caídos, camisetas anchas, y les gusta saltarse las normas, los "pobres" para entendernos.

Más o menos éste es el rollo del que va la historia, Sakura y Shaoran pertenecen a grupos distintos y no consiguen llevarse bien. Pero se supone que conseguiran entenderse...¿o no?

Bueno, espero que no os haya resultado demasiado monotono ni aburrido, pero tenia muchas ganas de escribir algo como esto. A ver si puedo subir otro capitulo pronto, lo intentare. Besos a todos.


	2. Cap2 El mundo de él

**Tu mundo**

Eowyn

**Capítulo 2: El mundo de él**

Abrí los ojos y me revolví un poco entre las sabanas, apagué el despertador y me levanté dirigiéndome al baño para darme una ducha fría. Siempre me habían ido bien las duchas frías, me relajaban.

Me vestí rápidamente y baje a desayunar; como de costumbre, mi madre ya estaba sentada en la mesa.

Buenos días Xiaolang¿cómo dormiste hijo? –

Muy bien madre –

Seguidamente me senté y observé a nuestro mayordomo acercarse a mí.

¿Leche señor Li? –

No, hoy tomare zumo –

Me tomé el vaso deprisa y me levanté.

Madre, ya me voy –

Que te vaya bien el día –

Salí del comedor y subí hasta mi cuarto para coger la cartera del instituto.

Instituto nuevo... – suspiré. Hacia pocas semanas que nos habíamos mudado a Japón provenientes de Hong Kong, a mi madre le había salido un negocio aquí y había pensado que era una buena oportunidad. Mi padre había muerto siendo yo muy pequeño, así que conservaba pocos recuerdos de él.

Eché un vistazo al armario y, abriéndolo, pude ver mi ropa "aparentemente" bien colocada, pero yo ya había dicho como quería exactamente mi ropa.

Estúpida criada...ni siquiera sabe planchar bien –

Cogí mis cosas, y, enfurruñado, bajé al garaje y encendí mi moto. Salí de casa dirigiéndome al centro de la ciudad, nos habíamos mudado a las afueras de Tomoeda, en el barrio alto donde todo eran casas residenciales y chalets.

No sabia como era el instituto, mi madre se había encargado de todos los tramites, así que iba tranquilo pensando en que había gente civilizada como yo.

Al entrar por la puerta empecé a darme cuenta de que no había gente de la misma posición social que yo, si no de clase "corriente".

_¿Donde me ha metido mi madre? _pensé

Mientras iba al último piso buscando la clase, pude observar que había taquillas para los alumnos, así que me limite a buscar la mía y cuando la encontré, deje mis cosas. Me volví para ir a clase y choque contra algo, fue mi sorpresa al encontrarme una chica rara vestida de negro que yo ni siquiera había visto, iba a decirle que se apartara cuando me espetó:

Vigila por donde vas ¡pijo! –

¿Qué se había creído aquella mocosa¡Hablarme a mí con ese tono!

Vigila tu por donde pisas, estás en medio de MI camino –

Pensé que se callaría con eso, pero continuó:

¿Con que chulito eh? Cuida tus espaldas niñato que te las cargaras si te encuentro...-

Iba a responderle cuando vi que otra chica la cogía por el brazo y se la llevaba para clase. Yo también me limité a entrar. Me encontré en una clase en donde la mayoría de alumnos ya estaban sentados pero hablando entre ellos.

Fui a sentarme en la última fila, justo al otro lado del aula de donde estaba la chica de negro. Me senté entre un grupo de chicas que parecían agradables y eran bastante guapas, al menos no iban con pintas raras ni desarregladas.

Hola –

Levanté mi cabeza y vi que una de las chicas me estaba hablando, tenía los ojos azules y el pelo rubio y liso muy brillante, era preciosa.

Hola – le conteste sonriendo, francamente, era un bombón.

Eres nuevo¿verdad? –

Si, encantado, me llamo Li Shaoran – le sonreí con picardía, sabia que eso les encantaba a las chicas.

Encantada Li, yo me llamo Minako Furukawa, pero puedes llamarme Minako si quieres... – era un poco ingenua y se le notaba que coqueteaba conmigo, aunque eso me gustaba – Uuuhh...¿puedo llamarte Shaoran? Eso si quieres, obviamente... –

Estaba siendo muy directa, pero me limite a complacerla.

Claro Minako, y tus dulces amigas si quieren también - señalé a tres chicas que sonreían detrás de Minako, también eran muy guapas, pero Minako era la que destacaba más del grupo.

Minako se dio la vuelta sorprendida y me dijo:

Oh, perdona, estas son: Sandy, Shizune y Monique... – se giro hacia las chicas, dos morenas y una castaña - ...chicas, este es Shaoran Li, Shaoran¿de verdad que no te importa si te llamamos por tu nombre? –

Claro que no chicas, estad tranquilas – seguidamente les guiñe un ojo para rematar mi tarea de chico seductor, sabia que las chicas se volvían locas por mi, siempre había sido así.

¡Gracias! – gritaron las cuatro a coro

¿Li¿Shaoran Li? – oí mi nombre y me levanté mientras los demás se sentaban, era el profesor, así que asentí.

Si, soy yo –

Así que eres nuevo, espero que puedas adaptarte bien, cualquier cosa lo preguntas¿ok? Soy el profesor Mitsumoto¿de acuerdo? –

Muy bien – me limite a decir

Bien, pasemos lista... – el profesor sonrió y empezó a decir nuestros nombres. Que ingenuos son los maestros de instituto...les haces cuatro gracias y eres un poco amable y ya te tienen cariño para toda la vida...estúpidos.

Kinomoto...- dijo el profesor de pronto, y miró hacia el otro lado de la clase, concretamente donde estaba la chica de negro – Bueno, bueno, veo que este año me tocara aguantarla otra vez, señorita Kinomoto...espero que este año sepa comportarse un poco –

Me gire y la observé, estaba en actitud pasota y le contestó:

Lo intentare –

Se veía a leguas que esa chica era una rebelde inconformista, aunque solo lo hacia para llamar la atención, estaba seguro.

Durante toda la mañana me dedique a mirarla, no hacia nada, solo miraba por la ventana y de vez en cuando escribía cosas en su libreta.

_Es tan sumamente extraña...por alguna razón aunque la mire todo el rato no puedo ver todos los detalles de su figura, pero mira como va vestida, esta es de las que nunca se arregla, que desastre de chica... _

El resto del día me relacione con chicos y chicas que parecían buena gente, no como los "raritos" de la clase, que eran parecidos a la chica extraña de aquella mañana, que por cierto, al salir de clase había desaparecido rápidamente.

Chicas, esperadme en la puerta, ahora vengo – les dije a Minako y las otras

¡Vale! –

Hiraguizawa – me gire para hablar con un chico de ojos azules y pelo oscuro con gafas que me habían presentado aquella tarde y que mas o menos me había parecido amistoso – Creo que al final me apunto a la salida del fin de semana¿quién viene? –

A parte de nosotros dos, cuatro o cinco chicos más de la clase: Tatewaki, Takefumi, Kogure i no se si viene Kaito –

Esta bien, pero me los tendrás que presentar, que no los conozco a todos –

Tú tranquilo, te caerán bien. Oye, tengo que ir a hablar con una amiga, nos vemos mañana –

Hasta mañana –

Habíamos llegado casi a la salida y Eriol se despidió y corrió hacia donde estaba una chica morena que me sonaba de haberla visto antes pero no sabia de que.

Me di la vuelta y cuando iba a llegar a la verja que separaba la calle del recinto del instituto, vi que Minako y las otras hablaban con Kinomoto, parecía que se gritaban, así que fui a intervenir.

¿Te molesta este bicho, Minako? – dije metiéndome casi en medio y dirigiéndole una mirada a la defensiva a la chica de negro.

Oíd, hay reunión de pijos repelentes aquí? Porque por lo que sé es a las siete y no ahora... – con eso se dio la vuelta¡nos ignoraba¡Esa cosa nos estaba ignorando¿Quién se creía que era?

No le hagas caso Shaoran, la bruja es así, has tenido suerte de ir a hablar con nosotras, ella no hace mas que escupir veneno... – dijo Minako, a lo que conteste:

- Si, lo se, he tenido un desagradable encuentro con ella esta mañana...-

¡Dios¿Te ha dicho algo? – fue Sandy la que hablo:

Tu BRUJA¿que le has hecho a Shaoran? – pero "esa" seguía como si nada, así que me vi obligado a darle la vuelta por la fuerza y a mirarla para que le diera una respuesta.

Contesta –

La bruja se aparto con un empujón y la solté, entonces hizo una mueca.

¡Tu quien crees que eres para tocarme pijo! Que asco... –

Encima de rara y desagradable, desagradecida¡cualquier chica se habría muerto de ganas de que yo la cogiera por el brazo!

De pronto oímos una voz que salio de la nada:

¿Te molestan Sakura? – un chico se paro a nuestro lado y le hablo a Kinomoto, entonces oí que Minako susurraba:

"Que guapo es"

¿Guapo¿Ese tío era guapo¿Y yo que? Yo le daba mil vueltas a ese.

Nadie molesta a mi novia¿entendido? –

¿Novia¿Cómo que novia¿Cómo se atrevía esa a tener novio¿Y como se atrevía él a salir con ella? Observe al chico mientras me miraba fijamente y después de unos instantes, se largó cogiendo de la mano a Kinomoto, hasta que desaparecieron por la esquina.

¿Lo habéis visto? –

¿Cómo puede ir con la bruja? –

¿Cómo ella ha conseguido a un chico como ese? –

Mientras oía como las chicas murmuraban entre si, comprendí que yo había pasado a un segundo plano, así que me fui sin siquiera despedirme.

OOOOoOoOoooooOOooOOOOooooOOoooooooooooOOO

N.A.: Aquí está el segundo capítulo, y aunque no haya recibido reviews, no me importa, puesto que ya me contento con pensar que al menos alguna persona se lea mi fic.

Éste capitulo ha ido dedicado a los pensamientos de nuestro querido Shaoran Li, quién nos cuenta su versión de la historia desde su punto de vista. Os habréis dado cuenta de que más o menos narro la historia desde las perspectivas de Sakura y Shaoran, la mayoría de las veces lo haré así, para que sean los protagonistas quiénes vayan narrando sus vivencias.

Y cómo no tengo nada más que decir...me despido hasta la semana que viene que espero que me de tiempo a subir otro capítulo, puesto que ya empiezan las clases. Cuidaos mucho tods. Besos.


	3. Cap3 El plan

**Tu mundo**

Eowyn

**Capítulo 3: El plan**

Aquel día y como de costumbre, Sakura había salido tarde de casa, ni siquiera se molestó en correr, así que cuando llego a clase y abrió la puerta, se encontró cara a cara con el profesor.

Kinomoto, como siempre tarde, quédate fuera –

¡Encantada! –

Sakura's POV

Cerré la puerta de golpe. Había llegado tarde otra vez. ¡Estúpidos profesores y estúpidos horarios!

Dejé caer pesadamente mi mochila al suelo y después me senté yo. Alisé la pequeña falda negra que se arrapaba a mis muslos y contemplé mis medias de rejilla. Algunos de los agujeros estaban rotos y otros eran más grandes de lo normal.

Ya se que dije que odiaba las faldas, pero hoy era un día especial, me había dado por arreglarme: me había puesto una mini-falda, (muy a mi pesar), unas botas militares con calentadores, una camiseta de manga corta que me caía por los hombros dejando ver las tiras de mi sujetador y calentadores también en los brazos que cubrían mis manos pero dejaban mis dedos al descubierto. Iba de negro, obviamente.

Este cambio en mi "look" se debía a que hoy por la tarde Yue venia a buscarme, el día anterior me había visto un poco decaída, según él.

Para acabar de rematar mi "modelito", saque mi pintauñas oscuro de mi mochila y el resto de la hora me dedique a pintarme las uñas.

Shaoran's POV

No sabia el por qué, pero aquella mañana me parecía que faltaba algo, el profesor estaba dando su aburrida clase y empecé a mirar si me había descuidado algo en casa, pero no...Entonces, ¿qué faltaba?

Kinomoto, como siempre tarde, quédate fuera –

Levante la vista y vi al profesor hablando con alguien que estaba tras la puerta que yo no alcanzaba a ver por estar al lado de la pared, pero sabía perfectamente de quien se trataba.

¡Encantada! –

Esa chica siempre igual, tan solo llevábamos una semana y ya había llegado cuatro veces tarde, ¿era una suicida o que? Se jugaba que le bajaran puntos por falta de asistencia... Entonces caí. ¡Lo que faltaba era ella! Claro, siempre se notaba su presencia al otro lado de la clase, siempre ese rincón parecía mas oscuro que los demás.

Mire un momento el pelo rubio de Minako que se sentaba delante mío y me volví a concentrar en la clase.

Fin POV

Al terminar la clase, Tomoyo fue en busca de Sakura, a quien encontró sentada en el suelo con un libro en la mano.

¡Sak, ya puedes entrar! Dios Sak, ¿otra vez leyendo a Wilde? –

Hey Tom. Pues si, ¿es que te molesta? – con eso la castaña se levanto y guardo el libro

Pues no...pero te lo has leído mil veces. Sak, ¿qué llevas puesto? ¡Estas que sales tía! –

Es que hoy me ha dado por ahí... –

¿Acaso viene Yue? – dijo Tomoyo guiñándole un ojo a su amiga

Mientras entraban en clase, la castaña se quedo un poco parada y asintió.

Si, viene por la tarde, dice que el otro día me vio depre –

¡Ay Sak! ¡Si tienes problemas me los cuentas! Te apoyo en todo y tu lo sabes –

Si, gracias –

Las chicas habían llegado a sus asientos y se fundieron en un abrazo fraternal.

Hola chicas –

Hey Eriol –

Hola –

El moreno había aparecido en cuanto había visto a las dos amigas entrar en clase.

Sakura, tienes que procurar no llegar tan tarde... – dijo Eriol

A mi eso me trae sin cuidado –

Shaoran's POV

La he visto entrar en clase y en todo el rato no he podido apartar los ojos de ella. No sabía que aquella chica tuviera curvas. Hoy esta diferente, aunque vaya de negro, pero esta diferente, definitivamente.

En todos los días nunca había ido así. La reseguí de arriba abajo intentando convencerme de que era Kinomoto, la chica rara que yo odiaba y la que me odiaba a mi. Oía a Minako hablar conmigo, pero no lograba escuchar lo que me decía.

Fin POV

A propósito Sakura, parece que tienes admiradores – dijo Eriol con una risita a la vez que señalaba al chico castaño.

Sakura giro la cabeza e hizo una mueca de asco.

¡Eh pijo! ¡Búscate una fregona y no babees más el suelo! –

¿Tu que te has creído? No te miraba a ti, miraba las pintas que llevas–

Con eso me es suficiente como para saber que me mirabas –

¡Que creída eres bruja! –

¡Vete a la mierda mimado! –

De las palabras mayores pasaron a los empujones, y estuvieron a punto de pegarse sino hubiera sido por el profesor, que les echo de clase por conducta inmoral.

Sakura's POV

Pijo asqueroso. ¿Quién se cree que es para mirarme? Ni que fuera un mono del zoo...Cuando le pille fuera del colegio le voy a dar la paliza de su vida...

Shaoran's POV

Bruja...por su culpa me han expulsado de clase, y ahora que empezaba a tener reputación...le tendré que hacer pagar esto...

Fin POV

¿Y ahora que miras? –

Dedícate a tus asuntos bruja –

Que te jodan niñato –

Vete a llorar a tu mamá... –

No hizo falta nada más. Esa última palabra pronunciada por Li hizo que la sangre de Sakura hirviese de rabia, y, con un grito, se tiró encima del chico dispuesta a hacerlo pedazos.

¡Te voy a matar hijo de puta! ¡Nadie se mete con mi madre! ¿Oyes niñato? ¡NADIE! –

El profesor salió corriendo al oír los gritos seguido de los alumnos y consiguió separar a los dos jóvenes justo cuando Li tenia acorralada a la chica en el suelo mientras ella pataleaba.

Aunque Sakura se llevo solo unos rasguños y algunos moratones, Shaoran acabó con un ojo morado y el labio partido.

¡Esto ya es lo que me faltaba! De ti Kinomoto, lo hubiera imaginado; pero de ti Li no me lo esperaba – dijo el profesor decepcionado y rabioso por la actitud de sus dos alumnos – Ahora mismo os quiero en el despacho del director –

El tutor los acompañó hasta la misma puerta para evitar que se volvieran a pelear; al entrar, le expuso el problema a su superior y se marchó.

Li y Kinomoto, ¿de verdad consideráis normal pelearos en medio del pasillo? –

Ninguno de los dos habló. Sakura por rabia y Shaoran para aparentar una falsa vergüenza y arrepentimiento.

A partir de ahora y hasta que yo diga os quedareis al final del día a recoger y limpiar la clase y prepararla para el siguiente día en pos de que vuestra actitud mejore, ¿entendido? –

El hombre de mediana edad observó, sentado en su silla, a los dos adolescentes con cara de decepción y repitió:

¿Entendido? –

Si –

Si señor –

Estas fueron las respectivas respuestas de Sakura y Shaoran.

Li, puedes irte, Kinomoto, quédate – el director dijo estas palabras cuando vió que la chica ya se levantaba para irse.

Shaoran se fue y el hombre fijó sus ojos en la chica.

Sakura, haciendo esto preocupas más a tu padre, soy un buen amigo suyo, como sabes, y quiero ayudarlo, pero tu no pones nada de tu parte, y el año pasado estuvimos igual. ¿Qué ha pasado esta vez? –

Ese pijo idiota insultó a mi madre –

Ya veo, entonces tuviste tú la razón, aunque creo que no hacia falta dejar al chico tan mal, pero bueno... – tomó aire y continuó – Sakura, esta vez no voy a decirle nada a tu padre, pero mantengo mi castigo –

¡Pero si usted me dió la razón! –

Lo sé, pero quiero que aprendas a convivir, ya puedes irte –

La chica salió enojada del despacho y se volvió a dirigir a clase.

Sakura's POV

Estúpido niñato...por su culpa voy a tener que pasarme las tardes con él...que asco. Tendré que darle su merecido fuera del insti.

Fin POV

Durante las horas que quedaban, Sakura y Shaoran ni siquiera intentaron insultarse; bastante tenían con el castigo impuesto.

Minako y su grupo cuchicheaban sobre lo sucedido y la cabecilla del grupo decidió tomar cartas en el asunto, sabia que Shaoran era de los suyos y cualquier excusa era buena para jugarle una mala pasada a Sakura. Ése chico era uno de los más guapos que había visto en su vida, y parecía que sus coqueteos estaban haciendo efecto en él. Desde el primer día que lo vió, Minako comprendió que ése chico era importante para ella; si conseguía salir con él, serían la pareja más famosa del instituto, y su popularidad augmentaría cómo la espuma, sería mucho más admirada de lo que era ahora.

Sabía que Sakura podía arruinar sus planes si quería, desde el primer día en que se conocieron no se tragaron la una a la otra, y su odio fue creciendo a medida que pasaban los días, así que se dedicaban a hacerse mutuamente la vida imposible.

Chicas tenemos que hacer algo, esa bruja ha hecho que Shaoran lo pase mal y no podemos dejar que lo pase mal, ¿verdad? –

Tienes razón Minako, esa bruja a de pagar por todo lo que nos ha hecho pasar – dijo Monique

Si Monique, hemos de hacer algo – Shizune se unió - ¿Qué dices Sandy? –

Que estoy de acuerdo chicas, además de que Minako tiene razón – contesto Sandy

De acuerdo – volvió a hablar Minako – Chicas, hemos de preparar algo para que se arrepienta el resto de su vida... –

Al salir de clase, Sakura y Shaoran tuvieron que quedarse a iniciar el castigo que se les había impuesto. Shaoran daba fugaces miradas a Sakura, que estaba al otro lado de la clase borrando la pizarra. Ella se limitó a hacer cuatro cosas más, y, dejando su tarea a medias, se dispuso a recoger sus cosas.

Oye Kino... –

Dí algo mas sobre mí o sobre mi madre niñato y te aplastare como a un gusano –

Las palabras de la chica fueron tan secas y frías que en ese momento él no supo que decir y se quedo callado. Decidió que lo mejor era ignorarla puesto que no quería rebajarse a su nivel.

Miró por la ventana y vió a la castaña reunirse con un chico en la verja del instituto.

Shaoran's POV

Esa chica acabara con ella misma si sigue tratando a la gente así, aunque con los pobres ya se sabe. Cómo me escuece el labio... Nunca había visto a una chica tan fuerte, menudo puñetazo me ha dado...maldita.

Espera un momento...¿ése no es el del otro día? ¿Su novio? ¿Por qué lo saluda con una reverencia? ¿Serán realmente novios? Será un farol, sin duda... Y encima me toca hacer la mitad de su trabajo, lo que me faltaba.

Sakura's POV

¡Caramba Sakura! Estas muy guapa hoy... –

Este comentario de Yue me ha hecho sonrojar. Él si que esta guapo, lleva ese jersey gris que tanto me gusta y que tan bien combina con sus ojos...

Gracias Yue...y tú también – ese comentario mío hizo que él soltara una pequeña risita.

¿Yo? Pero si voy de cualquier manera... Acabo de salir de la universidad hace apenas una hora –

¿Tan tarde? –

Si, he tenido que hacer un trabajo –

Yue estudia en la universidad de Tokio, esta en segundo curso de empresariales y de momento le va bastante bien, aunque algunas tardes trabaja en un café.

A propósito, ¿cómo es que has salido ahora? ¿No salías antes? –

Si, pero me han castigado –

Vaya, los profesores han sido injustos contigo otra vez, ¿eh? ¿Qué ha pasado? –

El pijo nuevo se metió conmigo...y con mamá... –

Baje la cabeza al recordarla y mi voz se volvió melancólica.

Sakura... –

Sin previo aviso, Yue me abrazó en medio de la calle; me estrechó contra su pecho y se me subieron a la cara todos los colores inimaginables. Me sentía tan bien...justo entonces, rompió el abrazo.

¿Quieres que le diga algo a ese cretino? –

No, de-déjalo, ya lo haré yo –

Llegamos a mi casa unos minutos después y él se despidió dándome un beso en la frente.

Cuídate Sakura, y para cualquier cosa, llámame ¿ok? –

Si, descuida –

Me espere en el portal de casa hasta que su figura desapareció en la lejanía.

Al entrar en casa y comprobar que no había nadie, me fui a mi habitación y, tumbada en mi cama, me abracé para rememorar el instante anterior en el que Yue me tenia en sus brazos.

OOoooooooOOOooOooooOOOOoooOOooooOOOooooooOO

Wilde: Oscar Wilde, un famoso escritor inglés que consiguió su fama gracias al libro "El retrato de Dorian Gray", trata de un chico que vende su alma a cambio de conservar su belleza eterna retratada en un cuadro, el cuadro envejece mientras que él no.

N.A.: Otra semana y otro capítulo. La verdad tenía muchas ganas de poner a O. Wilde en alguno de los capítulos, ya que leí el libro y me fascinó.

Aquí tenemos la primera pelea de Sakura y Shaoran, ya hemos visto el odio que se tienen el uno al otro, pero ¿realmente va a ser así durante toda la historia? Esperemos que no.

Gracias por los reviews que he recibido estos días, realmente había perdido la esperanza de que el fic no gustara. Hago lo que puedo para mantenerlo interesante, pero esto sólo es el principio. Nos vemos. Besos.


	4. Cap4 La salida

**Tu mundo**

Eowyn

**Capítulo 4: La salida**

POV

Por fin había llegado el fin de semana. Aunque faltaba poco para el mediodía, era temprano. Me dirigía hacia el centro donde había quedado; faltaban pocas calles para llegar y en una esquina choqué contra alguien, iba distraído (algo raro en mí); miré a la persona en cuestión y mi rostro se torno más serio de lo que ya estaba: era Ella. ¿Por qué tenia que encontrármela en todos los sitios?

Me dirigió una mirada de furia, dió una calada al cigarrillo que llevaba en los labios y me tiró el humo a la cara haciéndome entrecerrar los ojos; seguidamente se alejó ignorándome.

"_Estúpida" _pensé para mis adentros. Continué andando y al llegar a mi punto de destino, Eriol y cinco chicos más me estaban esperando.

Li, ¡llegaste! – me saludo un siempre sonriente Eriol – Te presento, éstos son: Hiroshi Yamamoto... – un chico moreno con ojos oscuros saludó - ...Tatewaki y Takefumi Watara... – dos chicos morenos con ojos castaños y al parecer gemelos sonrieron - ...Kogure Yitsui y Kaito Mitsure – los otros dos chicos eran más bien parecidos físicamente: castaños con los ojos oscuros.

Saludé intentando parecer simpático. Aquellos chicos no parecían desagradables, iban bien vestidos y arreglados, no como la parte "rarita" de la clase: todos con pantalones caídos y camisetas anchas tipo surferos o skaters...¿que moda era esa? Vaya una horterada.

No me costó mucho adaptarme al grupo, en seguida conecté y cogí confianza. Anduvimos por la zona de tiendas y nos entretuvimos viendo a chicas guapas pasar. Por supuesto nos fijábamos en las que estaban más arregladas y llevaban ropa de marca como nosotros.

Casi al final de la tarde, nos sentamos en uno de los bancos de la plaza mayor, estábamos agotados de todo el día. Al momento que yo suspiraba aliviado por tener un momento de descanso, Eriol me susurro:

A propósito Li, ¿quién te hizo eso en la cara? ¿No habrá sido...? –

La rara esa, Kinomoto, pero no lo comentes mucho... –

Tranquilo, ¿Sakura te hizo eso? Vaya... –

Me pillo desprevenido y no pude pararle los pies a tiempo –

¿Qué le hiciste para que te hiciera eso? ¿Le dijiste algo? –

Nos estábamos respondiendo con malas mutuamente y le dije que fuera a llorarle a su madre, y se me tiro encima –

Li, nunca debiste decirle eso – dijo Eriol entre preocupado y serio

¿Por qué? –

Veras...no es que me guste decirlo, ni tampoco a Sakura. Su madre murió hace poco más de un año y lo pasó muy mal, aun le afecta que digan cosas sobre ella... –

En ese momento me quede mudo. En realidad, comprendí el porque de su actitud hacia mi aquel día. Yo sabia lo que era perder a un ser querido y tan cercano a mí y en ese momento me compadecí de ella.

...He visto muchas veces llorar a Sakura por su madre, digamos que Tomoyo y yo somos los que más confianza le tenemos y por eso nos respetamos mucho mutuamente. Deberías hablar con ella e intentar aclarar el malentendido. –

Lo intentare, pero eso no significa que vaya a caerme bien –

Eriol sonrió a modo de entendimiento. Yo, por mi parte, intente comprender un poco mejor a esa chica, mi alma se había enternecido por unos instantes. Debía haberle afectado mucho que su madre muriera, yo no me imaginaba cuanto.

Cuando mi padre murió recuerdo su ausencia, la casa parecía más vacía y silenciosa que de costumbre, y recuerdo que me invadió un sentimiento de soledad muy grande, que ya nunca más pude llenar.

Hiraguizawa –

Dime Li –

¿Hasta que punto le afecto a Kinomoto lo de su madre? –

Yo conocía muy poco a Sakura antes de que su madre muriera, pero la recuerdo como a cualquier otra chica normal, no era como es ahora, antes siempre se reía y estaba siempre muy alegre, al menos las veces que yo la vi. Lo de su madre le afecto mucho, y se convirtió en lo que es ahora. Recuerdo también que desde entonces siempre se viste con ropa oscura, no es no le favorezca pero una vez llevaba un vestido verde y la verdad es que estaba muy guapa... Pero eso no viene al caso, la cuestión es que cambio radicalmente –

Ya veo –

Entonces comprendí que la chica no era rara por que si, sino que esa experiencia la había traumatizado enormemente.

Hey chicos – dijo Tatewaki - ¿Os habeis fijado en esa chica que va por allí? – señaló a una chica rubia que estaba en la lejanía - ¡Dios! ¡Cómo se parece ése bombón a Minako! La verdad no está nada mal... –

Es verdad, se parece a Minako, aunque cómo Minako no hay ninguna, bueno, la verdad es que su grupo de amigas no están pero que nada mal tampoco... – Kaito se añadió a la conversación - ...¿os fijasteis cómo iba Kinomoto el otro día?... –

Al oír el nombre me pareció que el rumbo de la conversación se estaba poniendo interesante y me puse a escuchar.

...¿Cuándo se puso esa minifalda? No es que me guste...pero no estaba nada mal, la verdad –

Tienes razón, Kaito – Kogure se puso a hablar también – No es muy guapa, pero tiene su punto –

Pues yo prefiero a Minako, no sabéis cómo es de desagradable ésa chica – ésta vez el que habló fui yo

¡Venga Li! ¡Que sólo eran comentarios! ¡Nadie va a salir con ella! ¡Ni ganas que tenemos! ¡A ver si te atreverias a salir con ella! –

No es tan peligrosa cómo aparenta –

Apostamos a que no eres capaz de hacer que se cuele por ti –

No puedes pedirme eso, es demasiado fácil –

Entonces hazlo, y te prometemos que tu premio será Minako, venga, ésa si que se nota que está por ti –

Jajaja, acepto -

Sakura's POV

Acababa de toparme con el "principito", que asco. Además, ¿que se ha creído con esa mirada que me ha lanzado? Ese tío no debe estar muy bien de la azotea si tiene la actitud que tiene conmigo.

El otro día me busco y me encontró, hubiera podido dejarle peor de lo que estaba si no me hubiera cogido. Mierda, ese chico es fuerte, no lo aparenta.

Dí la ultima calada al cigarrillo que tenia entre mis dedos antes de llamar al timbre de casa de Tomoyo, a ella no le gusta que fume.

Tomoyo vive en una casa grande con jardín y piscina, se puede decir que ha nacido privilegiada, en verdad me alegro de que no sea una cursi, porque podría serlo perfectamente.

A veces la envidio un poco, pues da la sensación de que ella es perfecta: es guapa, rica y tiene una voz preciosa, me gusta mucho oírla cuando canta, muchas veces, yo la acompaño con mi guitarra eléctrica, empecé a tocar hace algún tiempo y resulta entretenido, aunque nunca toco cursilerías, solo rock.

A parte de todo eso, Tom tiene un increíble talento como modista, aprendió a coser muy pronto y ahora diseña su propia ropa y, he de reconocerlo, también ha hecho algo para mi.

Cuando entro en la casa Daidouji, Tomoyo me recibe con un abrazo, siempre que estamos a solas lo hace, siempre me trata con mucho cariño, y yo a ella.

Hola Tomoyo –

¡Hola Sakura! ¿Qué tal el viaje de ida hacia aquí? –

Pues que quieres que te diga...me he encontrado con Li – dije asqueada

¿Y le has hecho algo? – me pregunto Tomoyo mirándome alarmada

No, tranquila, he pasado de él –

Menos mal...Sakura, aunque el otro día se pasara contigo no hacia falta que le dejaras como está...pero por otra parte, se lo merecía –

No quiero acobardarme delante de él, me ponía furiosa cada vez que le veo y que me mira, le odio –

Tomoyo me miró seriamente mientras yo desviaba mi mirada hacia otro lado. No me gustaba hablar de cosas odiosas, y ése imbécil era una de ellas.

A propósito Sakura... – dijo Tomoyo cambiando de tema – Te he hecho ésto, creo que te gustara, es una camiseta – seguidamente me sonrió.

Llevaba en sus manos una camiseta verde oscuro que bajaba desde el lado derecho en diagonal para hacerse mas largo en el lado izquierdo, tenia la manga derecha que llegaba hasta un poco mas abajo del codo y el brazo izquierdo no tenia manga, por lo que el cuello pasaba de un hombro hasta la axila contraria.

¡Wow Tom! ¡Es muy guapa! Pero, ¿por qué no la has hecho en negro? –

Hice esa pregunta muy obviamente. Tom sabia que muchas veces yo vestía de negro y siempre intentaba que me pusiera algo que llevase color.

Sakura, no empecemos. ¡La ropa que te he hecho últimamente es oscura! – rectificó cuándo la miré muy seriamente - Vale, de color, pero en tonos oscuros. Y nunca te la pones, solo cuando yo voy a tu casa y no te tiene que ver nadie; estoy segura de que te verías mucho mejor –

Pero Tom... –

¡No quiero peros Sakura Kinomoto! ¡Ahora quiero que te pruebes ésto!-

Decidí hacerle caso, pues aunque no lo parezca, Tomoyo puede ser terrible cuando se enfada. Me quite mi ancha camiseta negra y me puse la que Tom sujetaba en sus manos. Lo primero que vi al levantar la vista fue a mi amiga sonriendo.

Bueno, ¿ya estas contenta? – solté

¡Tonta! ¿Quieres mirarte al espejo? –

Cuando me puse delante del cristal, éste reflejó una imagen muy distinta de la que yo había imaginado: una chica de largos cabellos castaños, bastante guapa y con un físico envidiable me devolvía la mirada.

¿Esta soy yo? Tom... esta camiseta es muy...ajustada –

Sakura, ¿tienes curvas sabes? ¡Eres una chica! ¿Cuánto hace que no te mirabas en un espejo? Deberías hacerlo más a menudo... Pero dime que te pondrás la camiseta ¡por favor! – suplico, en seguida se empezó a emocionar y a ponerse contenta - ¡Te la podrías poner para el Festival de Primavera! Faltan pocas semanas ¡y con Ritsue queríamos actuar! Lo estuvimos hablando y ¡estuvo de acuerdo! Anda di que si... –

Espera...¿me estas diciendo que quieres que toquemos con Ritsue en la tontería esa? –

¡Si! Sak, ¡Ritsue esta como loca ensayando con la batería! Quería una buena excusa para poder tocar ¡y aquí la tiene! Además tú tocas la guitarra y yo canto, ¿qué más puede fallar? –

Que yo no quiera hacerlo, ¿quizá? podrías habérmelo dicho antes. Ritsue tampoco me ha dicho nada. Y aunque quisierais tocar, falta alguien que toque el bajo, no se puede tocar nada decente sin eso –

Eso no es problema Sak. Se busca y se encuentra. ¡Tú tienes que hacerlo! Será solo una canción ¡y ya esta! ¡Demuestra a todos tu talento con la guitarra! ¡Se quedaran de piedra! –

Tomoyo, yo no quiero impresionar a nadie... Además hablas como si tuviéramos un grupo, y no lo tenemos, así que creo que no se hace nada –

¡Si que lo tenemos! Acaba de nacer. Solo le falta un nombre y un bajo; ya tenemos la guitarra, la batería y la voz –

Tom estas loca. No pienso actuar en esa chorrada de festival –

¿Y si viene Yue? –

¿No serás capaz de decírselo...? –

Sabes que si –

Tom, no me hagas chantaje... –

No lo hago, solo hago tratos –

Eres mala –

Lo se –

Hizo una risita malvada. Sabía que con eso me iba a hacer decir que si, pero no me hacia gracia tocar la guitarra delante de todos los estúpidos de mi clase...

Bueno, me lo pensare –

¡Bien! ¡así se hace Sak! –

Eso no significa que vaya a hacerlo –

¡Claro que lo harás! ¡Te lo digo yo! –

La mire de reojo y suspiré, al final seguro que me hacia tocar en ese estúpido festival.

OOoooOooooooOoooooOOooooooOOooooOO

N.A.: cuarto capítulo al fin. Ya era hora después de esperar una semanita. Jejeje. Aunque ahora mismo no tengo mucho tiempo, prometo ponerme a escribir los siguientes capítulos en seguida. Al menos, lo intentaré. ¡Hasta la próxima!


	5. Cap5 REST

**Tu mundo**

Eowyn

**Capítulo 5: R.E.S.T.**

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Sakura vió a Tomoyo y Ritsue hablar juntas, se dirigió directamente a ellas.

Ritsue, creo que me debes una explicación, ¿cierto? –

¿Es sobre lo de tocar en el Festival? – dijo la chica morena de pelo rizado haciéndose un poco la víctima

Ya sabes que si – dijo Sakura en tono autoritario

¡Ya me ha dicho Tomoyo que vas a hacerlo! – dijo con alegría desmesurada y saltando de su silla - ¡Eso es genial Sakura! –

Sólo accedí al saber que va a ser una canción y ya está...además, ya hablé con Tomoyo sobre los obstáculos que hay –

Ya se lo he contado todo, Sak – habló la ojiazul por primera vez

Genial... – suspiró la castaña con gesto de resignación y decepción

Además, ¡Tomoyo ha colgado carteles por todo el insti! –

¡¿Qué has hecho qué! – gritó Sakura desesperada

Carteles en los que puse específicamente que buscaba a alguien que sepa tocar el bajo... – explicó Tomoyo aclarando la situación y, mirando de reojo a su amiga morena, una gotita bajó por su cabeza. Aquella chica estaba más loca que Sakura y ella juntas.

Ni se os ocurra decírselo a nadie – susurró Sakura en tono amenazador

Vale...cuándo vaya a inscribirnos no diré ni un solo nombre – suspiró Tomoyo resignada

Eso espero – dijo Sakura seria y un poco más calmada

¡Ay Sakura! – dijo Ritsue cogiendo por el brazo a la castaña - ¡Tendrías que animarte un poco más! –

No es eso Ritsue, lo que pasa es que no quiero que nos vea todo el instituto –

No sabía que fueras tan vergonzosa –

¡Que no es que tenga vergüenza! Es que no tienen porqué vernos cómo unos ídolos. Tampoco tenemos que demostrar nada –

¡Claro que si! ¡Tenemos que demostrar que somos las mejores! –

Sakura calló ante el comentario de su amiga y suspiró abatida. ¿Por qué narices tenía ella que actuar? ¿Qué había echo para que la metieran en aquel embrollo?

Al menos, dejadme escoger a mi la canción... – dijo al fin la ojiverde

¡Vale Sak! Esto es justo, ¿verdad Ritsue? –

Sí. Si así has de estar un poco más animada Sakura...por mí encantada –

El profesor entró en a clase y las chicas se sentaron, Tomoyo y Ritsue con una gran sonrisa, y Sakura, seria, como de costumbre. Ésta última se pasó todo el día pensando en que canción podían tocar, tenía que ser una que tuviera gancho, que fuera movidita y que estuviera un poco de moda. Cómo no se le ocurría nada, decidió que en casa buscaría alguna en su lista de CD's.

Por la tarde, Sakura, Tomoyo y Ritsue se disponían a salir de clase y apareció una chica morena de ojos oscuros, vestida de negro y parecida a Sakura. Ésta las observó durante un instante y se acercó a Tomoyo.

¿Eres Daidouji? –

Las tres amigas se dieron la vuelta al oír una voz muy fina de chica.

Sí, ¿qué quieres? –

Buscabas a alguien que supiera tocar el bajo, ¿no? –

Tomoyo y Ritsue se miraron emocionadas.

Sí, ¿lo tocas? – preguntaron las dos al mismo tiempo.

Un poco. Pero explicadme de qué va esto –

De la chorrada más grande en la que alguien te haya metido nunca – dijo Sakura sarcásticamente

¿Qué? – la chica la miró extrañada

Nada, nada. Es que queremos tocar en el Festival de Primavera – explicó Tomoyo - ¿Te interesa? –

Por mi está bien. No me importa. Por cierto, me llamo Edama Takamura – dijo la chica haciendo una pequeña reverencia

¡Encantada! – dijo Ritsue con su simpatía habitual – Ellas son Sakura Kinomoto y Tomoyo Daidouji, y yo Ritsue Kiwara; pero puedes llamarnos por nuestros nombres si quieres. ¡Bienvenida al grupo! –

Gracias. Podéis llamarme Edama también, si queréis –

¡Vale! ¿Quieres venir con nosotras en el camino de vuelta? –

De acuerdo –

Las cuatro chicas salieron charlando animadamente a la calle y cuando llegó la hora de separarse, Ritsue y Tomoyo se dirigieron hacia un lado, quedaron Sakura y Edama.

Sakura se dirigía al cementerio cómo cada tarde y, casualmente, Edama tomaba la misma dirección.

¿A qué clase vas? – preguntó Sakura

A la 4 – 3 –

¿Y cómo es que no nos hemos visto nunca? Vamos al mismo curso, sólo que a clases diferentes –

Yo es que no acostumbro a dejarme ver mucho, prefiero pasar desapercibida, durante la hora del descanso me fugo del instituto a dar una vuelta, y nadie se da cuenta –

¡Wow! ¡Eso es genial! Tendrás que enseñarme... Pero si quieres, a partir de ahora puedes venir con nosotras, tampoco es que nos caigan demasiado bien la mayoría de gente del insti... Sobretodo los pijitos –

Edama soltó una risita.

A mi tampoco –

¿Vives por aquí? – preguntó Sakura cambiando de tema

Si, cerca del cementerio, ¿y tú? –

Yo no, pero voy allí a ver a mi madre – Sakura bajó la mirada entristecida.

Lo siento – dijo Edama cogiéndole la mano en señal de apoyo – Si te sirve de consuelo, yo tampoco tengo padres, no se dónde están, vivo con mis abuelos –

Gracias – dijo Sakura más animada - ¿Qué les pasó a tus padres? –

No sé, tuvieron muchas discusiones y me llevaron con mis abuelos, después se fueron y ya no hemos vuelto a saber nada de ellos –

Cuenta conmigo para lo que quieras – dijo la castaña mirándola a los ojos

Lo mismo digo – sonrió la morena

Las chicas se fundieron en un abrazo. Habían encontrado a alguien en quién confiar. Sakura había encontrado a alguien más que la comprendía, y Edama había encontrado a una amiga.

Edama jamás había tenido amigos. Era muy tímida para acercarse a la gente. De pequeña solía ser una niña bastante triste y solitaria, que siempre jugaba sola. Jamás se le había acercado algún otro niño para jugar, siempre la habían considerado un bicho raro. Había crecido sola, y había aprendido a cuidarse sola. Era bastante madura para su edad y se las había apañado también para cuidar a sus abuelos. Los ayudaba en las tareas de casa y los apoyaba en todo lo que decidían o necesitaban. Era una chica muy buena y responsable. Y aquella tarde, cómo si fuera por primera vez en su vida, se había sentido querida y un poco más feliz.

Bueno yo me voy por aquí – dijo a punto de torcer una esquina

Vale, nos vemos mañana – se despidió Sakura – Cuídate –

Igualmente. Hasta mañana –

Sakura siguió su camino. Ésos días había querido ver a su madre más que nunca y por ello se sentía más sola. El hecho de poder hacer un proyecto con sus amigas, aunque no le gustara demasiado el plan, la animaba un poco.

Más tarde, cuándo casi empezaba la puesta de sol, Sakura llegaba a casa. Lo que hizo en seguida fue buscar una canción tal cómo había prometido a las chicas.

Tras media hora de rebuscar entre sus CD's, mirar títulos y letras y esparcir todo el contenido por la cama, encontró algo que la pilló desprevenida: era una canción que la sorprendió, ni siquiera había caído en la cuenta de que era la canción perfecta. Guardó el CD en su mochila y bajó a la cocina a preparar la cena.

Al día siguiente, Sakura se reunió con el resto del grupo para plantearles sobre si estaban o no de acuerdo con la canción.

Bueno chicas, ante todo quiero que sepáis que la encontré por casualidad, creo que os parecerá bien –

Si la has elegido tu, Sakura, seguro – dijo Ritsue – tienes buen gusto para la música nena –

Bueno, quiero que primero os leáis la letra, tiene un mensaje clarísimo y muy bueno –

Sakura tendió un papel a las tres chicas que lo cogieron impacientes y se dispusieron a leer.

La castaña observaba a sus amigas leer muy serias la letra, y ya había perdido la esperanza de que no les gustara cuando vio tres caritas sonrientes.

¡Es genial Sakura! – gritó Ritsue

Además el mensaje está clarísimo: fuera los egocéntricos y viva la igualdad – dijo Edama con una pequeña sonrisa

Y el grupo no podía estar más de moda, hace poco que me compré el CD. No sabía que tu también lo tuvieras Sak – susurró Tomoyo a su amiga. Al instante, se dirigió a Edama – Por cierto Edama, ¿buscaste algún nombre? ¿Se te ocurrió alguno? –

Pues lo estuve pensando bastante y al cabo de un rato pensé que podríamos llamarnos REST –

¿REST? Suena bien – admitió Ritsue – ¿Pero REST por qué?

Bueno, tu nombre, Ritsue, empieza por R, el de Sakura por S, el de Tomoyo por T, y el mío por E. Pues de ahí REST. Ritsue, Edama, Sakura, Tomoyo. Las que integramos el grupo –

Hubo un momento de silencio en el que se miraron las unas a las otras.

¡Me encanta! – saltó Tomoyo sorprendiéndolas a todas - ¡Es genial! ¡Y además suena muy bien! –

Estuve probando varias combinaciones con las letras, pero al final me decidí por esta –

A mi también me gusta cómo a quedado Edama – dijo Ritsue – Chica, no se cómo nos las hemos apañado sin ti. ¡Eres estupenda! –

Sakura y Tomoyo asintieron. Miraron un momento a Ritsue dándose una mirada de complicidad y entre las tres abrazaron a Edama, que se quedó sorprendida pero feliz.

Al separarse, Tomoyo habló:

Chicas, ¡¡¡acaba de nacer REST! ¡Ya somos un grupo con nombre! –

Tom... – dijo Sakura con una gotita en la cabeza – Ya éramos un grupo...-

¡He dicho un grupo con nombre! ¡No un grupo a secas! –

¡Disculpe señorita! Era solo una broma Tom... –

Ya, tu y tus bromitas...¡Sakura caradura! –

¡Tom! ¡Ya sabes que no me gusta que me llames así! –

¡Sakura caradura! – canturreó Tomoyo

Entretanto, Edama y Ritsue las miraban con los ojos bien abiertos y miles de gotitas en la cabeza.

¿Qué les pasa a éstas dos? – susurró Edama que no sabía de que iba aquello.

Nada. Que a veces se ponen a hacer éstas chorradas – le contestó Ritsue.

Dicho esto, se puso en medio de las dos amigas.

A ver: ¡Sakura y Tomoyo! ¡Que ya sois mayorcitas! ¡Que Edama se ha quedado alucinada del rollo que habéis montado! –

Las dos amigas se quedaron mirando unos instantes y se pusieron a reír.

Lo siento –

Perdón, jeje, ¡es que a veces no nos damos ni cuenta de lo que decimos!-

Sakura y Tomoyo reían disculpándose tontamente mientras sonaba el timbre que les indicaba que se acababa el descanso.

OOoooOOOOoooooOOooOOOoOOoooOoOoO


	6. Cap6 El perdón

**Tu mundo**

Eowyn

**Capítulo 6: El perdón**

Aquella tarde, después de las clases, Tomoyo se había despedido del grupo y, en ése mismo instante, se dirigía a la Administración del instituto para inscribirse en el festival.

Llegó al despacho y llamó a la puerta. Una voz desde dentro le indicó que entrara. Al cruzar la puerta, se acercó al mostrador que estaba situado a un lado del pequeño despacho y se dirigió a la mujer que estaba sentada detrás de la barra, ordenando papeles en su mesa.

- Buenas tardes, quería inscribirme para el Festival de Primavera –

- Muy bien, espera un momento – la mujer buscó en un archivador que tenía en la mesa, sacó un papel y lo acercó a la chica morena – Tienes que poner aquí lo que vas a hacer y tu nombre –

- En vez de un nombre¿se puede usar un pseudónimo? – preguntó Tomoyo

- Claro, pero siempre que uses un nombre, el que quieras, pero un nombre – le explicó la mujer

- Muy bien –

Tomoyo escribió en la lista de eventos "Actuación musical", y dónde había los nombres puso simplemente REST, en letras mayúsculas.

Al acabar, acercó el papel a la mujer; ésta lo cogió, lo leyó un momento y, después de repasar que todo estuviera en orden, lo volvió a dejar en el archivador inicial de dónde lo había sacado.

- De acuerdo, cuándo queden pocos días para el festival, se os repartirán copias para todos con el horario de cada evento; será tres o cuatro días antes del festival, no te preocupes, los repartiremos con tiempo –

Tomoyo miró con atención a la mujer mientras ésta le daba la explicación, estaba ya nerviosa y ansiosa de que llegara el día en que repartieran ésos papeles, de seguro que la gente preguntaría qué o quién era REST, eso le ponía los pelos de punta y le producía un cosquilleo de emoción que no podía evitar.

- De acuerdo, gracias – dijo la chica en el último momento

- Adiós – se despidió la mujer sonriendo

- Adiós –

_Tomoyo's POV_

_Ya está. Oficialmente inscritas. Estoy segura de que nuestra actuación va a ser un éxito. Ahora sólo falta ensayar a fondo¡y bien a fondo! Aún nos queda mucho para hacerlo a la perfección, mañana mismo nos pondremos, se lo diré a las chicas._

_Fin POV_

Cuándo Tomoyo salía por la puerta, se topó con Eriol.

- ¡Hola! – no se le ocurrió decir otra cosa, se había puesto nerviosa de repente

- ¿Tomoyo¿Qué haces aquí? –

- ¿Yo? Eeeehhhh... He venido a preguntar una cosa – contestó la chica intentando inventar una buena excusa, pues le había prometido a Sakura no decir nada de su actuación - ¿Y tu qué haces aquí?

- Yo iba a salir¿vamos juntos para casa? – preguntó el moreno provocando un sonrojo de la chica

- Vale –

Salieron juntos del edificio comentando las clases que habían tenido durante el día. Cuándo sus miradas se cruzaban, tenían que apartar la vista enseguida, puesto que estaban los dos un poco nerviosos.

- A propósito – dijo el chico de repente - ¿Qué tal va el tema Li-Sakura? –

- Uuufff, se llevan a matar, por parte de Li no sé..., pero Sakura lo odia de tal manera que ni te imaginas...-

- No te creas, a Li tampoco le hace mucha gracia, yo pensaba que si se conocían, se llevarían bien –

- No se a que ha venido ésa pregunta, además tu ya sabes que Sakura no soporta a los pijitos con los que vas –

- Hay gente que no puede evitar ser lo que es –

- ¡Ahora no les defiendas...! – dijo Tomoyo un poco enojada por la actitud de su amigo – Aún no me has dicho a que venía ésa pregunta –

- Pues pensaba que entre Li y Sakura las cosas se arreglarían –

- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? –

- Pensé que Li ya le habría pedido perdón a Sakura –

- Nunca lo hará –

- No pienses eso, en cierta manera, le "convencí" para que lo hiciera – dijo Eriol haciendo la señal de comillas con sus dedos

- Ése niñato es muy orgulloso¿qué le dijiste? –

- Le conté lo de Sakura y él entendió –

- ¿QUE TÚ QUÉ? – gritó Tomoyo de pronto muy enfadada - ¡Por qué has hecho algo así¡No tienes derecho a ir contando la vida privada de la gente por ahí! –

- Ssshhh... ¡No grites Tomoyo! – susurró Eriol asustado – Él no dirá nada, en el fondo es buen chico, ya le pedí que no comentara nada, me lo prometió, y no lo hará, estoy seguro –

- Espero por tu bien que lo haga, porqué si no lo cumple, ya te puedes despedir de Tomoyo Daidouji. Adiós Eriol –

Tomoyo se alejó calle abajo dejando a un desconcertado Eriol en la esquina; él ni tan siquiera entendía porqué se había enfadado tanto por una cosa tan insignificante.

_Tomoyo's POV_

_¡Pero qué se ha creído¿Por qué narices tiene que ir contando los problemas de la gente¡A saber lo que habrá ido contando sobre mí! Sakura no quería causarle lástima a nadie¡y menos a ése cretino de Li! Ésta vez, Eriol si que me ha fallado... ¡Qué asco de confianza!_

_Fin POV_

Entretanto Sakura y Shaoran estaban en clase cumpliendo su habitual castigo. Shaoran quería decirle a la chica que lo sentía, sólo "perdón", no quería causarle lástima, sólo era una simple palabra. Pero no se atrevía a decirle nada, su orgullo le frenaba.

Observó a la chica acabar de borrar la pizarra y dirigirse a su mesa para recoger sus cosas; cuándo vió que se levantaba para irse, la llamó:

- Kinomoto –

- Te dije que no me dirigieras la palabra – dijo ella secamente

- Tengo algo importante que decirte – no dijo ésa frase un Shaoran especialmente amable, tampoco es que le importara demasiado hacer las paces con ella, simplemente lo hacía cómo un favor a Eriol; y, además, tenía que ganar una apuesta.

- Me importa una mierda lo que tengas que decirme – la chica se dirigió hacia la puerta sin tan siquiera mirarlo, ya había perdido demasiado tiempo con ése idiota.

- ¡Sólo quiero pedirte perdón! – gritó el chico. Ya está, lo había dicho, fin de la historia. Ahora ella, sin mirarlo, se largaría por la puerta, o, al menos, eso suponía él.

En vez de eso, la chica se dio la vuelta un poco sorprendida.

- ¿Que tu quieres qué? –

- Que te pido perdón –

- ¿Perdón¿Tú? – la ojiverde aún no se lo creía

- Si... – el chico gruñó un poco por lo bajo, ya le costaba rebajarse hasta aquel punto delante de la chica, y ella se lo ponía más difícil, no era justo; pero tragó saliva y continuó:

- ...verás, me pasé mucho cuándo dije lo de tu madre, nunca debí decirlo, no estuvo nada bien, además, yo no tenía ninguna necesidad de nombrarla, me peleaba contigo, no con ella, lo siento –

Shaoran, que había apartado la mirada, subió sus ojos para mirar a la chica, que tenía los brazos cruzados y una ceja levantada.

- Vale¿dónde está el truco, Li? –

- ¿Qué? –

- Tú no pides perdón así cómo así, así que venga, ya estás soltando lo que tenías en mente hacerme... Y que salgan Minako y sus estúpidas amiguitas, que también tienen algo que ver, seguro – dijo Sakura alzando un poco la voz pensando que las chicas estarían escondidas

- No pienso hacerte nada, te pido perdón y punto, y no sé por qué llamas a Minako si no hay nadie; no te lo creas si no quieres, allá tú, yo ya te lo he dicho –

Entonces fue el chico el que se fue dejando a la chica sola y sin saber que decir.

Sakura lo observó alejándose por el pasillo y examinó el interior de la clase con la mirada para comprobar que, efectivamente, no había nadie.

_Sakura's POV_

_Éste quiere algo, lo huelo. No ha venido a decirme eso porque si. Está tramando algo, tendré que irme con cuidado._

_Fin POV_

Sakura, al salir del instituto, hizo todo el camino pensativa, no se le podía ocurrir que clase de plan era ése que tenía Li. Hacía pocas semanas que se conocían y ya se tenían un odio terrible, ella lo sabía, y lo sentía. Sentía que corría por sus venas, lo sentía dentro suyo.

- ¿Has visto mamá? Ése tonto me ha pedido perdón. Que no digo que no esté bien, pero aún no creo que lo haya dicho en serio; no le tengo ninguna confianza, de ninguna clase, creo que lo ha hecho para burlarse de mí... A lo mejor tengo que volver a darle su merecido... –

La chica se quedó mirando las flores que yacían en los bajos de la lápida y, al momento, levantó la cabeza asustada llevándose las manos a la cara.

-...Mamá¡lo siento! Sé que te dije que ya no me volvería a pelear, pero no puedo evitarlo... – hubo un instante de silencio - ¡No se porqué tuviste que irte mamá¡Aún no lo sé! –

Sakura empezó a soltar pequeñas lágrimas, sentía una fuerte opresión en el pecho y no tenía fuerzas.

- Mamá, yo... yo te necesito; me siento demasiado sola, no puedo estar sin ti, ya se que cuidas de mi, pero... –

Volvió a quedarse sin palabras. Intentó visualizar al lado de la tumba a su madre de pie, sonriéndole, pero le fue imposible, ella no estaba allí, se levantó poco a poco y se alejó.

- Hasta mañana mamá –

Caminó en silencio hasta su casa, con la cabeza baja y soltando alguna lágrima de vez en cuando; no miró atrás en todo el rato, le dolía demasiado todo el pasado.

Aún recordaba la promesa que su padre le había echo a su esposa de que no lloraría, de que no estaría triste, porqué ella seguiría con su familia, cuidando de ellos.

OOOOoooooOOOooooOooooOoooOOOO

N.A.: Acabé, otro capi más... Siento haberme retrasado esta semana, pero es que ya tengo mucho mas trabajo del que imaginé y bueno...no tengo tanto tiempo...Por tanto aun os debo el capitulo 7, que tenia que ser el de esta semana... Asi que disculpad y os debo un capi... Disfrutad de la historia. Besos.


	7. Cap7 Acortando distancias

**Tu mundo**

Eowyn

**Capítulo 7: Acortando distancias**

Sakura había llegado pronto a la escuela. Quería tomar el aire y había llegado con media hora de adelanto. Cómo no sabía qué hacer, se dirigió a su lugar favorito dentro de aquél recinto que ella tanto odiaba: un enorme árbol de cerezo que estaba en la parte de atrás del instituto, un poco apartado de la vista y el cual ahora empezaba a florecer y a tornarse rosado.

La chica se encaramó a las ramas y trepó con facilidad. Estaba acostumbrada.

En cuánto estuvo arriba, se sentó en una de las ramas y se apoyó en el tronco, relajándose y cerrando los ojos. No habían pasado ni cinco minutos cuándo oyó una voz a sus pies.

- Hola- Li estaba allí, observándola

- ¿Tú otra vez? Anda lárgate que molestas –

- Ayer estabas llorando –

- ¿Cómo¿Qué has dicho? –

- Ayer llorabas, después de las clases. Te vi salir llorando del cementerio –

- Oye¿me sigues o qué¿Acaso te interesa mucho mi vida privada? –

El chico ignoró por completo la pregunta y se subió también al árbol, sentándose en la misma rama que la chica.

- No es que me importe tu vida, pero me preocupa que la gente de mi alrededor lo pase mal –

Sakura miró al chico de arriba abajo. Ése no era el mismo Shaoran Li que conocía, ése era totalmente distinto.

- Oye Li: no sé de qué vas, pero deja ya de hacerte el falso conmigo. ¿Crees que no me doy cuenta? Primero me tratas cómo a una mierda, y ahora vas de amable conmigo¡así que no disimules más¿Me dices de una vez lo que quieres? –

- Ya te lo he dicho. Además, me enteré de lo de tu madre y... –

El chico no alcanzó a terminar la frase, puesto que Sakura lo cogió por el cuello de la camisa, enfurecida.

- ¡Cómo coño te has enterado! No, no me importa. Pero te aviso que si empiezas a burlarte ahora, más vale que empieces a correr porqué no respondo de mis actos; y si lo cuentas a tus amiguitos, ya te puedes despedir de tu asquerosa vida, porque te haré la vida imposible, y no es broma –

Shaoran se sacó de encima a Sakura y le sujetó las manos, ella no podía moverse porqué el chico era más fuerte que ella.

- Oye niñata¡cállate de una vez y escucha¡Por una vez en tu vida escucha! Quería decirte que lo entiendo y que sé lo que se siente, ni mucho menos me burlaré de ti por eso -

- Tú qué vas a saber... – dijo ella con amargura

- ¡Mi padre murió cuándo yo tenía tres años¡Entérate de una vez de que los demás también tenemos sentimientos! –

Ésta vez el que gritó fue él, sin querer apretó con furia las muñecas de Sakura, por dónde la tenía cogida, y ésta lanzó un pequeño gemido de dolor y se soltó con fuerza.

Después, observó al chico que tenía la cabeza baja y los puños apretados y lo miró con tristeza.

- Lo siento. Supongo que tenías razón –

- Lo mismo digo – dijo él alzando la cabeza

- Que raro que no estemos peleándonos – dijo Sakura al cabo de un rato

- Pues si –

- Supongo que aparte de pijo y egocéntrico, en el fondo eres buena persona –

- Yo supongo que aparte de rara y borde, también en el fondo eres buena persona –

Se quedaron mirando durante dos segundos a los ojos y, por primera vez en sus vidas, Sakura Kinomoto y Shaoran Li, se sonrieron.

Fue un momento que ninguno de los dos sabría describir; encontrar algo bueno en una persona que odias no es fácil, y ellos lo consiguieron.

El mágico momento se rompió cuándo empezaron a escuchar murmullos de los estudiantes que empezaban a llegar a las clases.

- Bueno, yo me voy – dijo Shaoran de pronto – No es bueno que nos vean juntos, ni para mi, ni para ti –

El chico bajó del árbol y, antes de irse, miró a la chica y le dijo:

- Y anímate un poco¿vale? –

Al instante se fue, dejando a Sakura perpleja. La castaña aún no acababa de creerse que hubiera estado hablando con Shaoran Li tranquilamente y cómo si nada, aún estaba sorprendida.

Se sacudió la cabeza olvidando el instante anterior, bajó del árbol y se dirigió a clase. Cuándo llegó se encontró a Ritsue y Tomoyo charlando animadamente.

- ¡Hola chicas! –

- ¡Sakura¡Qué bien! – exclamó Ritsue, cómo siempre, risueña – Le comentaba a Tomoyo que ésta tarde tendríamos que quedar para ensayar. Ya quedan pocos días para el festival y tenemos que currárnoslo bastante, tenemos que trabajar duro –

- Estoy de acuerdo, y por mí está bien. Ésta tarde ensayamos – contestó Sakura – Aunque tendréis que iros sin mí, ya sabéis que tengo que limpiar la clase... –

- Tranquila, y si no puedes te esperamos – sonrió Tomoyo a su amiga

- ¡No! No es preocupéis por mí, empezad vosotras y ya vendré yo dentro de un rato –

- ¡Ah! Por cierto podemos ensayar en mi casa, mis padres llegan bastante tarde y cómo no tengo hermanos... estaremos solas¡y sin nadie que nos moleste! – dijo Ritsue

- De acuerdo – afirmó Sakura – ¿Ya se lo habéis dicho a Edama? –

- Ahora se lo diremos, en la hora del descanso –

Por detrás de Tomoyo apareció Eriol que le tocó suavemente el hombro.

- Tomoyo¿puedo hablar contig...? –

- Olvídame – dijo la chica secamente, cosa que extrañó a sus dos amigas

- Pero Tomoyo... –dijo el chico intentando hablar. Éste la cogió del brazo lentamente pero ella se apartó.

- ¡Que te largues¿No ves que estoy hablando? –

Eriol suspiró, se dio por vencido y se fue a sentar a su silla abatido y con la cabeza gacha.

- Tomoyo – susurró Ritsue - ¿Qué os ha pasado? –

- Nada. El idiota ése le contó a Li sobre la madre de Sakura –

- Vaya... –

Ritsue y Tomoyo se quedaron mirando a Sakura esperando su reacción. Pero ésta no se inmutó, estaba pensativa.

_Sakura's POV_

_Así que por eso me pidió perdón Li, porqué Eriol le explicó lo de mamá. ¿Pero porqué se lo contó? Y entonces... seguro que fue Eriol el que le pidió que me pidiera perdón. Pero¿por qué me contó entonces Li lo de su padre¿No se sentiría herido en su orgullo? Seguro que se disculpó porqué Eriol se lo pidió, nada más. Ésta vez si que me va a oír el cretino ése._

_Fin POV_

- Tomoyo –

- Dime Sakura –

- Haz las paces con Eriol –

- ¿Qué? – exclamó Tomoyo sorprendida

- Me has oído bien. Arréglalo con Eriol, él no tiene la culpa, además no me importa que Li lo sepa –

- Pero Sak... –

- Vamos – la castaña cogió a su amiga por el brazo y la arrastró hacia dónde estaba Eriol

Entretanto, Shaoran había visto todo lo que se había producido entre Tomoyo y Eriol y se acercó a hablar con éste último.

- Hiraguizawa – susurró el castaño - ¿Qué ha pasado? –

- Le expliqué a Tomoyo lo que te había dicho yo a ti sobre lo de Sakura y lo de pedirle perdón; y ahora, cómo no confía en ti, se ha enfadado conmigo, no me habla... No tendría que haberte dicho nada –

- No digas eso. Ahora eso ya no importa, lo arreglé con Kinomoto, hablaré con Daidouji –

El chico se dio la vuelta y no había hecho dos pasos cuándo se encontró a las tres chicas delante suyo.

- Eriol – dijo Sakura ignorando a Shaoran por completo – Tomoyo tiene que decirte algo –

El moreno miró a Tomoyo asombrado.

- Adelante – susurró Sakura a su amiga dándole ánimos

- Esto... – Tomoyo no sabía por dónde empezar, estaba muy avergonzada porque, en verdad, se había pasado un poco – Eriol...yo...yo...lo siento –

Eriol se levantó de la silla, emocionado, aunque nadie lo notó, y menos Tomoyo, que, en ése momento, pensó que el chico le iba a pegar una bronca de campeonato. Pero, en vez de eso, la abrazó. Ritsue y Shaoran se quedaron con los ojos muy abiertos, al igual que Tomoyo. Jamás se habrían esperado ésa reacción. En cambio, Sakura sólo sonrió.

Al ver a la chica con una sonrisa en la cara, Shaoran se quedó embobado mirándola y ya no pudo hacer ni decir nada más.

En aquel mismo instante, la clase entera se puso a silbar y a gritar, haciendo que Eriol y Tomoyo se separaran bruscamente, asustados y enrojecidos.

- ¡Que bonita pareja! –

- ¿Para cuándo la boda? –

- ¡Hiraguizawa y Daidouji! –

Sakura cogió a Tomoyo y la sacó del bullicio.

- ¡Queréis callaros ya¡Meteos en vuestros asuntos! – gritó la castaña a los que estaban por allí.

- ¡Tranquila Kinomoto! Ya nos vamos... –

Shaoran estaba aún medio atontado cuándo alguien se le abrazó por detrás y se dio tal susto que estuvo a punto de gritar.

- ¡Shao! –

Minako se había enganchado al chico, más por cotillear que por otra cosa.

- Ho-hola Minako – dijo el chico aún sorprendido

- ¿Tú sabes lo que se traman Eriol y la Daidouji ésa? –

- Pues no, no lo sé –

- Eriol – dijo la chica dirigiéndose al moreno - ¿Sales con Tomoyo? –

- Pues no – dijo el chico amablemente y sonriendo cómo de costumbre – Solo somos amigos. –

- Vaya... – dijo la rubia decepcionada – Con la ilusión que hacia tener a una parejita en clase... –

La rubia se dio la vuelta y volvió a dirigirse al castaño, ésta vez, más coqueta que nunca.

- Shao... ¿haces algo mañana por la tarde? –

- ¿Mañana? –

- ¡Si! Mañana es viernes. ¿Quieres que vayamos a alguna parte por la tarde? –

- Bueno, de acuerdo –

- ¡Bien! Después de las clases¿vale? –

La chica le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue.

- Vaya Li, Minako se ha fijado en ti; serás la envidia de muchos¿lo sabes verdad? – rió Eriol que lo había visto todo y estaba un poco más animado

- Jaja. Es que tengo una atracción natural –

Los chicos tuvieron que dejar las bromas porqué el profesor acababa de entrar en clase.

- Siento el retraso – dijo sacando sus cosas de su cartera – A ver, el último día os expliqué... –

Y así empezaba otro aburrido día de clase.

OOoOOOooooOOOOooooOOOoooooooooooOOO

N.A.: Otro capi más. Espero que os guste. Disfrutadlo. Besos.


	8. Mentiras

**Tu mundo**

Eowyn

**Capítulo 8: Mentiras**

Viernes por la tarde. Las clases habían terminado. Ya todos los alumnos habían salido de la clase.

Cómo cada tarde, Sakura y Shaoran, estaban en su aula, arreglándolo todo. Ninguno de los dos se dirigía la palabra, a pesar de haber firmado una especie de "tregua" entre los dos.

Una cabellera rubia se asomó de repente por la puerta y echó una mirada al chico de pelo castaño, pasando por alto la presencia de Sakura.

- ¿Shao¿Qué haces aquí todavía? Te estoy esperando –

- Es que tengo que acabar de limpiar unas cosas Minako, ahora acabo – dijo él con una sonrisa

- ¡Que lo haga ella! - Minako señaló a Sakura - ¡Para eso está! –

Hubo unos segundos de silencio que fueron rotos por la propia Sakura, que se lanzó a darle un puñetazo en la cara de Minako.

- ¡Pero tu qué te has creído! –

- ¡NO! –

Shaoran se interpuso entre las dos chicas un instante antes de que Minako recibiera el impacto. El chico agarraba a la castaña por los hombros y la miraba fijamente.

- Aquí no...- le susurró él – Aquí no... –

No supo muy bien el porqué, pero aquellas palabras penetraron en la mente de Sakura y la calmaron un poco, por lo que sólo dijo:

- Que la jodan –

Shaoran acabó susurrando un "Me tengo que ir" a Sakura, antes de soltarla y llevarse a Minako.

Sakura se quedó aún allí, y acabó por apoyarse en el marco de puerta viendo cómo la pareja se alejaba por el pasillo.

La chica se dirigió luego a la ventana y pudo observar a la pareja abrazados, más bien, que Ella le abrazaba a él. Sakura suspiró y movió la cabeza. Entonces pudo distinguir una familiar silueta en la calle, al lado de la puerta y sus ojos brillaron.

- ¡YUE! –

La chica gritó a pleno pulmón y todos se dieron la vuelta: Yue la vio, sonrió y saludó; Minako se quedó mirando al chico con cara de curiosidad y Shaoran le lanzó una mirada asesina.

- ¡Yue sube! – gritó la castaña, y el aludido hizo caso de sus palabras, y atravesó todo el patio dirigiéndose hacia la entrada del edificio.

Todos sus movimientos eran observados por Shaoran, quién miró de reojo a la ventana del último piso, cosa que Sakura pudo percatarse de ello, pero lo ignoró y se alejó del ventanal; eso hizo que Shaoran también se marchara, arrastrando a Minako.

Sakura esperó al chico de pelo platino en la puerta de su clase, acababa de recoger y podían quedarse un rato, puesto que no había nadie.

- ¡Hola Yue! –

- ¡Hola Sakura! Te veo contenta hoy – dijo el chico sonriendo

- Si, bueno... – contestó la chica sonrojada – Es que ya hacía días que no pasabas por aquí, y cuando te he visto, me he alegrado, sólo eso –

- Yo también estoy contento, para eso he venido, tenía ganas de verte –

- Yue ayudó a Sakura a recoger sus cosas y salieron del instituto. A Sakura le carcomía la conciencia una pregunta que llevaba días queriéndola hacer.

_ Flashback _

_Casa Kinomoto. 7 de la tarde. La casa está completamente silenciosa. Nada parece moverse y suena el teléfono rompiendo el silencio. Se oyen pasos fuertes de alguien que baja las escaleras corriendo. Sakura llega al comedor y contesta al aparato, pero lo hace sin ganas,_

_- ¿Diga? – _

_- Hola – _

_- ¡Hermano¿Cómo estás¿Qué tal Yukito? – _

_- Estamos bien, monstruo – _

_- ¿En serio¡Me alegro...! ... ¡No me llames monstruo, cabeza hueca! – _

_- Vaya, siempre te enfadas monstruo... –_

_- ¡Para ya, Touya! –_

_- Espera un momento – Touya Kinomoto se quitó el auricular del lado de la oreja, pero, sin embargo, Sakura pudo oír todo lo que dijo - **Dime Yuki. No, Yue me dijo que hoy no lo llamaras porqué no estaría en casa, salía con una tal Rumiko – **Después de aquello, Sakura abrió mucho los ojos, y no oyó la voz de su hermano mayor – Entonces¿estáis bien? – _

_- ... – _

_- ¿Sakura? – _

_- ... – _

_- ¡SAKURA! – _

_- ¿Eh¿Decías algo Touya? – _

_- Que si estáis bien – _

_- Si – _

_- ¿Y papá? – _

_- Ahora dentro de un rato supongo que ya llegará, está muy bien – _

_- Me alegro; dile que he llamado –_

_- Si. Adiós Touya –_

_- Adiós – _

_Sakura cuelga. En sus ojos pueden verse pequeñas lágrimas que se asoman._

_- Yue...tiene novia...- _

_ Fin Flashback _

- Yue –

- Dime Sakura –

Sakura se ve nerviosa, no sabe cómo enfocar la pregunta. No sabe si ser directa, o preguntarle indirectamente por su novia. Si ya le dolió lo suyo cuando oyó lo de Yue, ella no sabia si podía afrontar el hecho de que él le dijera en propia cara que tenía chica. Pero, por el momento, se sentía más o menos preparada.

- ¿Cómo...cómo se llama tu novia? –

- ¿Qué¿Qué novia? – el chico estaba desconcertado, no sabía si había escuchado bien¿novia¿de dónde habría sacado eso Sakura? Cierto era que le gustaba una chica, pero, por el momento, no se había atrevido a confesarle nada.

- Es que...el otro día, llamó Touya a casa y le oí decir, sin querer..., pues... que le dijo a Yukito que tu salías con una chica –

- ¿El otro día? – Yue levantó una ceja y puso su dedo índice en su frente para intentar recordar - ¡Ah¿Rumiko? –

- ¿Eh? –

- Recuerdas si dijo¿que se llamaba Rumiko? –

- Creo que si... –

Yue empezó a reírse a carcajadas mientras que Sakura estaba cada vez más confusa. Observaba a Yue reírse más y más, y ella cada vez entendía menos, hasta pasó por su cabeza que él se reía de ella.

- Sakura – dijo el chico parando de reír – Rumiko no es mi novia, es solo una compañera de la facultad. El otro día fuimos a hacer un trabajo juntos, sólo eso. No hay ninguna chica especial por ahora, salvo tú, claro. Tú siempre serás especial Sakura –

La chica se había quedado muda de la impresión y muy roja. Dentro de sí había una mezcla de alivio y alegría que hacían que tuviera unas ganas de gritar increíbles.

- ¿Nos vamos? – dijo el chico de pronto – Te acompaño hasta casa –

- ¿Eh? Si... –

Sakura aún estaba un poco desconcertada y sumida en su mundo. Estaba tan emocionada que no se dio cuenta en todo el camino, desde el instituto a su casa, de lo que hacía, hasta estuvo a punto de chocar contra una farola si Yue no la hubiera apartado a tiempo.

Se despertó de su trance justo cuando sintió que Yue le daba un beso en la mejilla, en ése instante, estuvo a punto de caer desmayada, pero sacó fuerzas suficientes para mantenerse en pie.

- Ya nos veremos Sakura, cuídate mucho –

El chico se alejó despidiéndose con la mano y desapareció.

Sakura entró en su casa, subió las escaleras y entró en su habitación cerrando la puerta, todo mecánicamente. Al dejar sus cosas tiradas en el suelo, cogió suavemente la almohada de su cama, se la puso en su cara y...

- ¡AAAHHH! –

Fue un grito sordo y apagado por el almohadón de plumas, pero lo bastante fuerte para asustar a unas cuantas palomas que descansaban en el tejado de la casa y que salieron volando despavoridas.

En todo ése rato, Shaoran y Minako estuvieron paseando por el centro de la ciudad, dónde estaba la zona comercial.

Minako estuvo toda la tarde yendo de escaparate en escaparate, mirando y anotando mentalmente toda la ropa que quería comprarse.

El chico no estaba nada atento a lo que decía la rubia, ni siquiera le prestaba atención, simplemente, se dejaba arrastrar.

Ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba, es su mente sólo existía la escena en la que, una sonriente Sakura, llamaba a Yue desde la ventana del instituto.

El chico sentía una rabia enorme, ni tan siquiera sabía el porqué, no lo comprendía. Se suponía que él era el "irresistible", el chico con que todas soñaban, el conquistador; no el conquistado. Entonces¿qué rayos le estaba pasando?

- ¿Shao? – la voz de Minako lo sacó de sus pensamientos

- ¿Eh¿Qué? –

- ¡Shao¿Te encuentras bien¡No me has escuchado en todo el rato! –

La chica empezaba a hacer cara de decepcionada y Shaoran, que no quería líos, hizo lo que mejor sabía hacer: cogió a la rubia suavemente por la barbilla con dos dedos, acercó su rostro al de ella y dijo:

- Minako, preciosa, estaba absorto con tu belleza y no me di cuenta, lo siento –

El plan tuvo su esperado resultado: la chica enrojeció y bajó la cabeza.

- Perdona...no quise decir que no me escucharas, pero cómo estabas tan ausente... –

- Discúlpame, te acompaño a casa –

- Bueno –

Ésta vez, Shaoran sí que escuchaba todos los chismes de Minako, y si no, lo hacía ver, no podía permitirse hacer el vago con las chicas de ésa manera pensando en cosas que más le valía olvidar, sin embargo, no debía olvidar que tenía una apuesta pendiente.

Cuándo llegaron a casa de la chica, Shaoran comprobó que no quedaba tan lejos de su casa, él vivía en el barrio de al lado; el de Minako era parecido al suyo, pero no tan lujoso, era más modesto.

- Bueno Shao, ya hemos llegado –

- Tienes una bonita casa, se nota que tú vives aquí, una casa bonita para una chica bonita –

- ¡Ay Shao¡Ya déjalo! Que se te nota mucho... –

- ¿El que¿Qué digo verdades? –

- No. Esto –

Fue una reacción que el chico no esperaba. Minako puso sus manos en la nuca del chico y acercó su boca a la de él. Fue un beso largo e intenso, y Shaoran se dejó llevar sujetando a la chica por la cintura.

Cuándo estaban en su mejor momento, ella rompió el beso y se fue dando media vuelta rumbo a la puerta de su casa.

- Hasta mañana guapo – dijo guiñándole una ojo

Shaoran se quedó en la entrada de la casa un poco desconcertado, pero al instante recobró la serenidad y se alejó diciéndose a si mismo:

- "Eres el mejor Shaoran Li, eres el mejor" –

OOOOOoooOoOOooOoOOOoooOOoOO

N.A.: Siento haberme demorado tanto en actualizar, pero apenas he tenido tiempo, y ahora que se acercan las fiestas, creo y espero, que podré subir mas rápidamente.

Besitos!


	9. Ultimos ensayos

**Tu mundo**

Eowyn

**Capítulo 9: Últimos ensayos**

Sakura, dentro de lo que cabía en su humor habitual, estaba contenta. Ayer, Yue le había confirmado no tener novia y, además, había agregado que ella era especial. Aquellas palabras, si que la hacían sentir especial de verdad.

Ella sabía que para Yue no era más que una simple amiga, sabía que nunca tendría posibilidades con él. Por eso ella se dejaba llevar cada día más por las fantasías que corrían por su cabeza en torno al chico.

Aunque aquel día se sintiese eufórica por dentro, exteriormente mostraba la actitud esquiva de siempre.

- Sak, hoy estás extrañamente más contenta que ayer y que cada día¿se puede saber el motivo? – preguntó su compañera morena, Tomoyo

- Tom, estoy igual que siempre – dijo ella intentando ponerse un poco más seria para disimular – No hay ningún motivo –

- ¡Pues llevas una sonrisa planchada en la cara! – saltó Ritsue que estaba entre las dos amigas - ¡Con lo guapa que estás! Jeje ¡Uy! Ahora que lo pienso...¿no será por Yue? –

La ojiverde se puso colorada al instante en que su amiga pronunció ése nombre.

- Quizá tengas razón Ritsue¿qué pasó ayer Sak¿Viste a Yue? –

Sakura, puso el dedo índice sobre sus labios para que sus dos amigas callaran. Estaban en medio del pasillo, acababan de tener historia y dentro de cinco minutos tenían arte, los alumnos charlaban animadamente mientras esperaban al siguiente profesor. La castaña hacía esfuerzos por hacer callar a sus dos compañeras lo más disimuladamente posible. Sólo le faltaba que corrieran el rumor de que ella tenía novio. No soportaría que su vida fuera vendida por las clases.

- Perdonad, pero ¿quién es Yue? –

Edama también estaba allí, y al oír aquél nombre y ver la reacción de Sakura, supuso que seria alguien especial para la chica, por eso y para no ser demasiado cotilla, hizo la pregunta en voz baja.

- Verás Edama: - dijo Ritsue empezando la explicación – Yue es el hermano de novio de Touya, el hermano de Sakura; entonces: se conocen desde que eran pequeñitos y bueno, cómo siempre han sido amigos, tienen mucha confianza, pero a Saku... pues, la muy picarona siente algo más que una simple amistad por el chico. Y estoy segura que él siente lo mismo –

- ¡Que bien! – exclamó Edama – Felicidades Sakura... –

La chica había empezado la frase, pero se calló al ver que la chica empezaba a poner cara de enfadada.

- ¿Sakura? – Edama en verdad hacía voz de asustada, y no era para más, puesto que Sakura estaba a punto de explotar.

- ¡RITSUE! –

El grito se oyó en todo el pasillo, y todos los que estaban allí giraron la cabeza para ver que había pasado, e incluso algunos de ellos se agolparon a la puerta de la clase, entre ellos Shaoran, para ver quién había gritado de aquella manera.

- Ritsue¡mira la que has liado! –

- Pero Sakura, si has sido tu quien ha lanzado ése grito –

- Vaya una excusa barata... – dijo Sakura entre dientes, después alzó la cabeza y repasó a todo el personal que se encontraba en el pasillo - ¿Y VOSOTROS QUÉ COÑO MIRAIS? –

Enseguida la gente empezó a alejarse cómo si no hubiera pasado nada, sabían que no era bueno enfrentarse a Sakura Kinomoto.

- Uau Sakura, eres la mejor, que rápido te hacen caso... – dijo Edama asombrada

- Eso es porqué no sabes el miedo que le tienen todos... jejeje – rió Ritsue

- Es por tu culpa Ritsue, me hubieras preguntado bien las cosas y te lo hubiera contado todo –

- ¡Así que si que pasó algo! –

- Bueno, sólo me dio un beso en la mejilla, y para eso, creo que no hace falta tanto escándalo¿verdad Ritsue? – dijo Sakura sarcástica mirando a la chica de pelo rizado

- ¡Claro que no! –

- Que bien Sak, por eso estás contenta hoy – dijo Tomoyo sonriendo – Por cierto, la próxima vez que vayas a pegar un grito así, me avisas, casi me quedo sorda¡aparte de que casi me da un infarto! –

- Perdona Tom –

- Anda, vamos para clase, que estará a punto de venir el profe. Hasta luego Edama – se despidió Tomoyo

- Hasta luego chicas – dijo la aludida con una sonrisa y alejándose

Sakura estaba a punto de cruzar la puerta detrás de sus amigas cuándo alguien se cruzó con ella y, cogiéndola del brazo, la atrajo otra vez hacia fuera.

- ¡Pero qué...? – exclamó Sakura al verse sorprendida - ¡Tu¿Qué carajo quieres ahora? –

La chica miró a los ojos marrones del chico que tan habitual se le había echo esos últimos días: Shaoran Li.

- ¿Por qué has gritado? – preguntó él muy serio

- ¿Y a ti que te importa? –

- ¿Era por ése tío de ayer¿Yue? – insistió Shaoran

Sakura le lanzó una mirada amenazadora.

- ¿Y qué pasa si es por él¿Acaso estás celoso? –

- Sigue soñando rarita –

- Entonces ¿para qué preguntas? A veces tu estupidez te sale hasta por las orejas... –

La chica hizo ademán de irse, pero el chino la aprisionó contra la pared.

- Cuidado, Sakura. No juegues conmigo, o saldrías muy mal parada – Shaoran tenia una expresión muy seria en su rostro, sin embargo, esbozó una sonrisa maligna

- Oh¿en serio? Tiemblo de miedo – le contestó Sakura con sarcasmo. Nadie amenazaba a Sakura Kinomoto, y menos él.

- Te lo advierto – Shaoran empezó a acercar su rostro peligrosamente hacia Sakura, la cual estaba a punto de reaccionar.

- Disculpa, Li, pero creo que Sakura quiere entrar en clase, y es obvio que tu no se lo permites –

Ambos chicos giraron su cabeza para ver al profesor de arte que los miraba con expresión divertida.

- Li, pasa adentro –

El chico, refunfuñando, soltó a Sakura y entró en el aula.

- No hacia falta que hicieras eso, Kiro, me las hubiera apañado sola – dijo Sakura muy seria

- Ya, ya; siempre dices lo mismo Sakura, pero tienes que reconocer que te he librado de un apuro – sonrió el joven profesor

- Bueno, está bien... – hizo una pausa - gracias –

- No hay de qué. Por cierto Sakura, hoy haremos dibujo con carboncillo, tu preferido¿qué te parece? –

- Genial – sonrió la chica, y seguidamente, entró en clase

Kiro era el profesor de arte del instituto de la ciudad, y era el preferido de Sakura, de hecho, le tenía aprecio porqué fue él quién empezó a fijarse en los dibujos que hacía Sakura, y a alabarla, él había estudiado Bellas Artes e Historia del Arte en la universidad, y reconocería el talento allá donde lo viese, y lo vio en Sakura. Era un hombre relativamente joven, no llegaba a los 40, y tenia buen porte, estaba casado y tenia dos hijos, de 3 y 4 años respectivamente.

Para Sakura, no había otro profesor mejor en todo el insti, era el único o uno de los pocos que la comprendía y que no le estaba lanzando gritos todo el día.

Aquel día, en la clase de arte, tuvieron que dibujar con lápiz carbón un tema que ellos mismos escogieran. Sakura pintó a su madre en forma de ángel que volaba por encima del océano con una puesta de sol al fondo. Mientras estaba dando los últimos retoques, una solitaria lágrima se escapo de su pupila y fue a parar en su dedo. Se maldijo a si misma por ser tan tonta y ponerse a llorar en medio de clase, y se recriminó a si misma en silencio, procurando que nadie se diera cuenta. Alzó la mirada y dio un vistazo a la clase, para ver si alguien la había visto. Cuándo iba a respirar tranquila, se dio cuenta de que unos ojos marrones la espiaban. Shaoran lo había visto todo. Sakura volvió a maldecir y giró su cabeza, intentando ignorar al chico lo mejor posible.

Shaoran tenía una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro mientras observaba, al otro lado de la clase, cómo la chica castaña giraba la cabeza para ignorarle. La había visto llorar, y él sabía el porqué. Supuso que debía ser por su madre. Vio cómo la chica se frotaba los ojos disimuladamente y volvía a su dibujo.

En aquél momento y sin ser plenamente consciente de lo que hacía, se prometió a si mismo que haría lo que fuera para que la chica se alegrara un poco más.

Al acabar la clase, Sakura entregó su dibujo con el resto cómo si no le hubiera pasado nada; se acercó a la mesa del profesor y dejó su dibujo. El joven profesor lo miró durante unos segundos y sonrió.

- Es precioso Sakura. A tu madre le hubiera encantado, estoy seguro –

- Gracias –

Sakura volvió a su asiento y se dejó caer pesadamente, escondió su cara entre sus brazos cruzados mientras apoyaba la barbilla contra su mesa. Por fin se habían acabado las clases.

El profesor se despidió y los alumnos fueron saliendo del aula, la mayoría apresuradamente. Faltaban tres días solamente para que llegara el festival y todos tenían mucho que hacer.

Aquella semana todo el mundo había estado preparándose, los tres días que quedaban los aprovechaban para preparar todo lo que hacía falta para que se preparara el festival: decorados, puestos ambulantes de comida, el escenario principal...

La verdad es que a Sakura aquello le importaba poco, pues ella simplemente se limitaba a hacer lo que le decían, y cuándo se aburría, se iba a un lugar solitario a descansar o a pasar inadvertida para que no la encontraran.

La chica alzó la cabeza e iba a levantarse cuándo la voz chillona de Ritsue la sorprendió:

- ¡Sakura! Te esperamos fuera y de paso esperamos a que salga Edama. Dile al pijo colgao ése que hoy no limpias ¿vale? – dijo la chica guiñándole un ojo

- Vale, ahora voy –

Sakura vio cómo Tomoyo y Ritsue salían fuera para esperar a Edama. En la clase sólo quedaban ella y Shaoran. Ella se alegró. Su plan no podía fallar, le pegaba un grito al chico, se iba por la puerta y a ensayar con sus amigas. Aquella tarde habían quedado. Sakura se había pasado todo el día contando las horas que quedaban para tocar un poco. Quería desahogarse, y con la guitarra lo conseguía.

Se levantó de su silla, recogió sus cosas y se encaminó hacia la puerta mientras decía:

- Hoy limpias tu solo, yo tengo que pirarme –

Caminaba rápido, veía la puerta de la clase, su única salida, acercándose, faltaban unos metros, estaba salvada. Shaoran le cerró el paso. Maldición. Estaba atrapada.

- ¿Qué haces? –

- ¿Por qué llorabas antes? –

La chica se quedó parada ante la pregunta. ¿Tanta importancia le daba al tema¡Pero si la odiaba!

- ¿Tanto te importa? Déjame en paz –

- Era por tu madre ¿verdad? –

- ¿Y a ti que más te da? –

- ¡Tienes que dejar de pensar en ella¡Tienes que superarlo! –

La voz de Shaoran fue apagada por una bofetada que Sakura propinó al chico en la mejilla derecha.

- Basta – dijo Sakura con la voz entrecortada – Te dije que no te metieras en mi vida. Y te estás metiendo demasiado. No quiero que revuelvas mis asuntos. ¡Déjame de una vez en paz! –

Ésta vez Sakura si pudo salir por la puerta corriendo. Encontró a sus tres amigas en el pasillo, cogió a Tomoyo por el brazo y rápidamente la arrastró por el pasillo. Edama y Ritsue, las siguieron sorprendidas.

Shaoran aún se tocaba la mejilla adolorida, pero¿por qué le costaba tanto entender a esa chica? No podía ser que se encerrara tanto en si misma. No era normal. Mierda. Ahora lo entendía. Había metido la pata, y hasta el fondo. Todo lo que había avanzado durante aquellos días, se había derrumbado en un segundo.

Ya en casa de Ritsue, las chicas estaban en el garaje. Hacía unos días habían traído los instrumentos y los habían dejado allí para ensayar.

La casa de Ritsue era una casa modesta de dos plantas, pintada de blanco. Aunque fuera un poco pequeña, tenía también un poco de jardín en la parte de atrás.

Aquella tarde, Sakura dio más de lo que podía dar. Aquél chico la había cabreado bastante, y necesitaba liberar toda la rabia que sentía.

Estuvieron toda la tarde ensayando, repitiendo una y otra vez la canción escogida y repasando los trozos que aún no estaban pulidos. Al final les salía perfecta.

Acabaron que ya era de noche y los padres de Ritsue acababan de llegar a casa, por lo que las chicas tuvieron que irse y quedaron en que aquellos tres días que tenían, ensayarían a fondo.

En cuánto a Shaoran y Sakura, la castaña estuvo ignorando al chico después de lo que había pasado, ni él quería decirle nada a ella, ni ella tenía nada que decirle a él. No hubo comentarios de ningún tipo, hasta el día antes del festival.

Sakura pudo ver en primera fila, cómo Minako daba un largo beso a Shaoran en los labios.

- ¿Qué es esto¿El día del pijo feliz? – comentó Sakura a Tomoyo en un intento criticar al chico

- ¿Es que no lo habías visto? Llevan así una semana... – explicó Tomoyo a su amiga

- Pues vaya... Que mal gusto... –

- ¿Él o ella? –

- ¡Los dos! –

Las chicas echaron a reír a carcajadas mientras Shaoran miraba de reojo a Sakura.

Al final de la tarde del último día antes del festival, las cuatro integrantes del grupo se reunieron e hicieron los últimos preparativos.

- A ver... ¿qué ropa os vais a poner? – preguntó Tomoyo, para ella, eso era lo más importante, pues sabía que la canción les saldría a la perfección.

- Yo iré de negro – dijo Edama – Si quieres, Tomoyo, puedo ponerme una camiseta de manga corta que me vaya un poco corta de cintura, así se me el ombligo y...¿quedaría mejor? – la chica dijo eso porqué Tomoyo ya la había empezado a mirar mal desde que dijo lo de ir de negro, pero la morena le sonrió

- Me parece perfecto. ¿Ritsue? –

- Yo mi camiseta roja y negra, esa que es de rayas, ya sabes, y unos tejanos anchos –

- Bien. Yo llevaré ésa que tengo blanca con letras azules y mis tejanos oscuros también. ¿Sakura? –

- Ya sabes que yo voy obligada... – suspiró la castaña

- Bien, entonces llevarás la camiseta verde y... –

- ...¿mis pantalones negros? –

- ¿Cuál de ellos? –

- Pues cualquiera, casi todos son anchos... –

- No, te pondrás aquellos que tienes que son ajustados –

- ¡Pero Tom...! –

- Nada de peros, Sakura, bueno, pues ya está –

Tomoyo dio el tema por zanjado y empezó a hablar de otra cosa. Sakura empezó a refunfuñar en silencio. Haría el mayor ridículo de toda su vida.

OOOOooOooOoOOoooOOOOOooooooOOoooooooOO

N.A.: Bueno, aquí tenéis el capitulo 9, tendréis que esperar al 10 para saber que canción es y a ver que es lo que pasa con el festival, jejeje. Bueno, espero poder hacerlo lo antes posible. Muchos besos y feliz navidad a tods!


	10. Festival de Primavera

**Tu mundo**

Eowyn

**Capítulo 10: Festival de primavera**

Ya había llegado. Ya todo estaba preparado y a punto. Aquel tan tradicional Festival de Primavera se celebraba todos los años el primer fin de semana después de llegar la primavera. En la ciudad de Tomoeda, el instituto del lugar celebraba durante el fin de semana aquél acto. Y todos los cursos participaban haciendo diferentes actuaciones o ayudando con servicios para los visitantes que iban a ver los actos. Aunque el instituto sólo estaba abierto aquellos días desde la mañana hasta una o dos horas después de comer, ya que en la ciudad se celebraban también varias ferias y espectáculos.

El primer día del Festival pasó sin casi novedades, como cada año, había puestos ambulantes, las clases se habían adornado para dar paso a diferentes ámbitos culturales y los actos pasaron sin dificultades. Sakura, Tomoyo, Edama y Ritsue habían pasado aquél día en casa de la última, ensayando un poco, puesto que a ellas les había tocado hacer su número el segundo día del Festival.

Acababan de tocar la canción y decidieron que aquella sería la última vez antes de la gran final; puesto que habían ensayado cómo locas y ya les salía a la perfección, aparte estaban cansadas y decidieron darse un capricho, Ritsue había ido a la cocina a por galletas y unos refrescos y las otras chicas habían ido al sofá de la sala de estar. Los padres de Ritsue habían ido a pasear por la ciudad para ver los diferentes espectaculos que ofrecían.

- Chicas¿estais nerviosas? – preguntó Edama partiendo una galleta por la mitad

- ¿Por mañana¡Que va! – exclamó Ritsue – Será genial, ya verás. ¿Tienes miedo Edama? –

- Un poco... – dijo la primera con un hilo de voz

- ¡Tranqui Edama! Nos sale genial¡estaremos de miedo! –

- Y nos apoya la parte "gamberra" de la clase, jijiji – dijo Tomoyo guiñándole un ojo a la morena

Sakura rodó los ojos un poco fastidiada, pero ninguna de sus tres amigas se dio cuenta. Estaban dándole demasiadas vueltas al tema, y ¿para qué? Por una simple canción. Sería tocar y largarse, pero Sakura, en el fondo sabía que el día siguiente sería un día muy largo.

Segundo día del Festival. Shaoran se desperezó y se estiró, todavía tumbado en su cama. Acababa de despertar. Lo primero que pasó por su mente fue, por un instante de segundo y muy velozmente, la cara de Sakura.

Agitó su cabeza e intentó pensar en el día que le esperaba. En principio, no tenía pensado nada que hacer, pero le había dicho a Minako que iría al instituto. Ella había dicho que había algo muy especial que debía ver. Ni siquiera sabía el qué. Había quedado con Eriol y todos los demás que irían por allí para ver un poco lo que había. Se levantó de un salto y se fue a duchar, preguntándose que quería Minako que él viera.

Casi a media mañana, Sakura, Tomoyo, Ritsue y Edama, se encontraban en la puerta del instituto. Habían quedado una hora antes de actuar para prepararlo todo. Edama y Sakura llevaban sus instrumentos, puesto que Ritsue no podía traer la batería entera (obviamente).

Cuándo ya estuvieron todas, se dirigieron a la parte de atrás del escenario que habían instalado provisionalmente en el patio trasero del instituto. Allí dejaron sus cosas y se fueron a cotillear un poco por los puestos que había montados.

Shaoran iba tranquilo. Sabía que a Sakura no le iban para nada éstas cosas y que aquél día no tendría que verla, estaba seguro de que no vendría. Estaba con su grupo de amigos yendo por las clases, faltaba poco para el mediodía y bajaron al patio de detrás del colegio para ver más cosas. En cuanto se acercaron al escenario, una alocada Minako y su grupo de amigas se presentaron ante ellos.

Los chicos se quedaron absortos en cuanto vieron a las chicas. Llevaban puestos unos pantaloncitos tejanos muy cortos y un top rosa con un escote considerable. Eriol simplemente sonrió graciosamente ypensó en la cara que haría Tomoyo si las viera.

- ¡Shao! – gritó Minako acercándose al grupo, seguidamente le plantó un beso en los labios al aludido - ¡Que bien que hayas venido! –

- ¿Qué hacéis vestidas así? – dijo Shaoran, controlándose un poco, puesto que los otros chicos se estaban poniendo nerviosos ante las miradas coquetas de Sandy, Shizune y Monique.

- Es que haremos un baile – dijo la rubia - ¿Nos vereis verdad? –

- ¡Claro¿¡Cómo dudas¡Si! – fueron las respuestas de los chicos que iban con Shaoran y Eriol respectivamente, a lo que las chicas sonrieron.

- Bien, pues hasta ahora – dijo Minako guiñando un ojo y alejándose

- ¡Suerte! – gritó Shaoran

Minako sólo se limitó a mandarle un beso con el dedo y se fue hacia las bambalinas.

El escenario había sido puesto con una cortina negra en su parte trasera cómo fondo y habían puesto unas cortinas laterales para tapar las entradas y salidas de los que participaban en los espectáculos.

- Bueno chicas, después de ésta, nos toca – dijo Edama que estaba afinando su bajo

- Si, por cierto¿qué és...? – Tomoyo había empezado la frase cuándo se detuvo al escuchar la voz de la cantante Britney Spears, a lo que abrió mucho los ojos y puso cara de miedo; entonces añadió: - ¿Quién coño está haciendo ésta cursilería? –

- Ahí tienes la respuesta – dijo Sakura señalando por detrás de la cortina, Tomoyo se asomó entre las cortinas seguida por Ritsue y Edama y todas se quedaron alucinando, literalmente.

Minako y su grupito de amigas estaban haciendo una coreografia de lo más provocativa con la música de la cantante de fondo.

- Sak –

- Dime Tomoyo –

- Tengo ganas de vomitar –

- Esto es peor, Tom, mucho peor –

La música paró y las chicas que estaban sobre el escenario saludaron al público entre gritos, silbidos y diversos piropos que les lanzaba el joven público que las miraba. Shaoran, Eriol y los demás estaban, simplemente, asombradisimos, pero aplaudieron hasta que no pudieron más, esto ya no había quién pudiera superarlo, pensaba Shaoran.

- Y ahora, con todos vosotros¡¡REST! – el chico que presentaba el programa se quedó un poco parado, puesto que no sabía de qué se trataba, ni de quién, así que se limitó a leer el nombre y se apartó.

- Chicas, es la hora – dijo Tomoyo - ¡A por todas! – gritaron las cuatro, y empezaron a colocarse

- ¿Qué és eso de "REST"? – preguntó Minako a sus amigas, que ya estaban fuera del límite del escenario y ahora estaban junto con los chicos, quiénes las acababan de felicitar.

- Ni idea Minako, a ver que será – dijo Monique, respondiendo a su "capitana".

Casi todo el mundo se vió sorprendido por la salida de Edama, Ritsue , Tomoyo, y sobretodo, de Sakura. Nadie lo esperaba, y menos Shaoran, que al verla con su "modelito", tan diferente a su estilo diario, se quedó con la boca abierta.

- Te van a entrar moscas – se burló Eriol, lo que le valió que Shaoran le diera una pequeña cachetada en la nuca, molesto; pero a lo que Eriol sonrió – Tomoyo está preciosa

- Mira quién fue a hablar... – le contestó el castaño

- Yo, al menos, lo admito –

- Bueno… - empezó Tomoyo mientras las chicas se colocaban en sus posiciones - ...nosotras somos REST, Ritsue Kiwara a la batería, Edama Takamura al bajo, Sakura Kinomoto a la guitarra, y yo, Tomoyo Daidouji, a la voz – Tomoyo fue interrumpida por los gritos de ovación que hacían un grupo bastante numeroso de skaters al fondo – Bueno, vamos a tocar un tema que creo que ya lo conoceis muy bien... ¡sobretodo la parte "guay" de la clase! – Ahora los gritos de ovación fueron todavia mayores cuando Tomoyo los señalo con el dedo – Podéis venir aquí, hay que saltar bastante –

Tomoyo aprovechó el buen rollo que había para hacer una pequeña broma. No hubo que repetirlo dos veces, la gente se agolpó a la parte delantera del escenario, y hubo que apartar las sillas en las que algunos se sentaban por falta de espacio de los que estaban en pie.

Las chicas miraron un momento por encima del escenario a la gente que las miraba desde abajo, después se miraron entre ellas y se guiñaron un ojo.

- Vamos –

**There you go, You're always so right**

_Ahí vas, siempre estás bien_**  
It's all a big ****show****, It's all about you**

_Es un gran show, es sobre ti_**  
You think you know, What everyone needs**

_Piensas que sabes lo que la gente necesita_**  
You always take time to criticize me**

_Siempre sacas tiempo para criticarme_

**  
It seems like everyday, I make mistakes**

_Parece cada día que cometa errores _**  
I just can't get it right, It's like I'm the one **

_No puedo hacerlo bien, porque soy el único_**  
You love to hate, But not today...  
**_que quieres para odiar, pero no hoy..._

Ante las primeras notas de la canción, la gente escuchó atenta, pero a medida que Tomoyo iba cantado, la gente la acompañaba, sobretodo los que habían venido a primera fila, ahora saltaban y cantaban a la vez.

- ¿Qué narices hacen la bruja y sus amigas allí? – preguntó Minako molesta

- La canción es de Simple Plan, lo sé por Tomoyo – dijo Eriol ignorando el comentario de la rubia

- ¿Quién? - Shaoran no sabía a quién se referia Eriol, aunque había escuchado la pregunta, estaba todo el rato pendiente de la castaña, quién estaba concentrada en las notas de su guitarra.

El castaño no acertó a escuchar la respuesta de Eriol, puesto que el coro arrancó y la música y las voces se hicieron más fuertes.

**  
So shut up, shut up, shut up**

_Por eso, cállate, cállate, cállate_**  
Don't want to hear IT**

_No quiero oirlo_**  
Get out, get out, get out**

_Sal, sal, sal_**  
Get out of my WAY**

_Sal de mi camino_**  
Step UP, step UP, step UP**

_Levanta, levanta, levanta_**  
You'll never stop me **

_Nunca podrás parame_**  
Nothing you say today**

_Nada de lo que digas hoy_**  
Is gonna bring me down  
**_Me hará caer_

**  
There you go, You never ask why**

_Ahí vas. Nunca preguntas porqué_**  
It's all a big lie, Whatever you do**

_Es una gran mentira todo lo que haces_**  
You think your special, But I know & I know & I know & we know**

_Crees que eres especial, pero yo sé, y lo sé, y lo sé, y lo sabemos _**  
That you're not**

_Que no lo eres_**  
You're always there to point out my mistakes**

_Siempre estás ahí para sacar mis errores_**  
And shove them in my face**

_Y mostrarlos delante mío_**  
It's like I'm the one you love to hate**

_Porqué soy el único que quieres para odiar_**  
But not today  
**_pero no hoy_

Shaoran escuchaba cada palabra de la canción mientras miraba a Sakura. Había empezado a comprender cómo se sentía ella en aquél aspecto. Y había empezado a entenderse a si mismo. Siempre haciendo el "gallito" delante de sus amigos, creyéndose el mejor. Un momento¿qué narices estaba diciendo¿Qué era lo que le pasaba¡Él no era así!

**So shut up, shut up, shut up**

_Por eso, cállate, cállate, cállate_**  
Don't want to hear IT**

_No quiero oirlo_

Shaoran trataba de no pensar, pero cada palabra que escuchaba, cada sonido que entraba por sus oídos mientras miraba a Sakura, se le clavaba cómo un cuchillo; ni él sabía el porqué pero sentía una opresión en el pecho.

**  
Get out, get out, get out**

_Sal, sal, sal_**  
Get out of my WAY**

_Sal de mi camino_

Cada vez más fuerte, se estaba mareando. Se tocó la frente un momento, tenía las manos sudorosas. Miró a Sakura. Ella le devolvió la mirada. Una mirada fría y llena de odio.

**  
Step UP, step UP, step UP**

_Levanta, levanta, levanta_**  
You'll never stop me **

_Nunca podrás parame_**  
Nothing you say today**

_Nada de lo que digas hoy_**  
Is gonna bring me down  
**_Me hará caer_

Echó a correr. Ni siquiera se molestó en averiguar si se habían percatado de que se había ido, ya le daba igual. Corrió hasta que estuvo en la otra punta del instituto y la música se oía, pero las voces eran un ruido sordo.

**  
(Shut up, shut up, shut up)**

_Cállate, cállate, cállate_**  
Is gonna bring me down**

_Me hace caer_**  
(Shut up, shut up, shut up)**

_Cállate, cállate, cállate_**  
You'll never bring me down  
**_Nunca me harás caer_

**  
Don't tell me who I should be  
(Don't tell me who I should be)**

_No me digas cómo he de ser _**  
And don't try to tell me what's right for me**

_Y no me digas que es lo correcto para mí._**  
And don't tell me what I should do**

_Y no me digas que tengo que hacer_**  
I don't want to waste my time**

_No quiero perder mi tiempo_**  
I'll watch you fade away  
**_Veré cómo te apagas_

**So shut up, shut up, shut up**

_Por eso, cállate, cállate, cállate_**  
Don't want to hear IT**

_No quiero oirlo_**  
Get out, get out, get out**

_Sal, sal, sal_**  
Get out of my WAY**

_Sal de mi camino_**  
Step UP, step UP, step UP**

_Levanta, levanta, levanta_**  
You'll never stop me **

_Nunca podrás parame_**  
Nothing you say today**

_Nada de lo que digas hoy_**  
Is gonna bring me down  
**_Me hará caer_

**  
Bring me down  
(Shut up, shut up, shut up)**

_Hacerme caer (cállate, cállate, cállate)_**  
Won't bring me down  
Bring me down**

_No me hagas caer, hacerme caer_**  
(Shut up, shut up, shut up)  
Won't bring me down  
**_(cállate, cállate, cállate)_

_No me hagas caer_**  
Shut up, shut up, shut up**

_Cállate, cállate, cállate_

La canción acabó junto con los gritos de ovación y los aplausos que el público daba. Hasta Eriol se puso a gritar que Tomoyo era la mejor. Las chicas se juntaron para saludar, estaban todas muy contentas con el resultado, hasta Sakura se lo había pasado bien, lo reconocía: le había gustado. En cuánto estuvieron detrás del escenario y ya habían conseguido apagar los gritos y aplausos, se felicitaron a ellas mismas y se repitieron que al año siguiente, quizá harían alguna cosa parecida.

Shaoran estaba con la cabeza apoyada en una pared solitaria del edificio de su instituto, todavía jadeando por la carrera. Acababa de oir cómo la música había parado, pero podía oír las voces de la gente gritando, aquello realmente no le importaba mucho. En su mente sólo había espacio para la imagen de Sakura hacía unos momentos. Cuándo la había visto, su corazón había empezado a latirle fuertemente, y su mente había empezado a dar vueltas; la simple vista de sus curvas contoneándose mientras ella caminaba por el escenario lo tenía sin habla.

Sabía, de sobras, que el hecho de que ella hubiera aparecido así, no había sido idea suya, sin duda la habrían convencido. Pero, Dios¡estaba tan guapa!

**Shaoran's POV**

Mierda. ¿Por qué narices no puedo sacármela de la cabeza¡Pero si la odio¡Nos odiamos¿Por qué...¿Por qué tengo que verla tan atractiva? No puedo... tengo que olvidarla, tengo que hacerlo. Dios mío, si pudiera tenerla aquí ahora, casi me vuelvo loco allí, entonces...si la tuvira aquí enfrente... Me volvería loco otra vez, entonces ya si que nada podría pararme, y entonces...

- ¡Shaoran! –

Me llaman. Me doy la vuelta. Allí está Minako. Tan guapa cómo siempre, pero en comparación con Ella...

- Shaoran, te he visto salir corriendo cuándo "esas" cantaban – dice Minako con tono despectivo - ¿Pasa algo? – entonces me rodea con sus brazos

- Nada, es que quería estar solo. Me agobiaba todo eso – buena excusa, ahora solo falta que cuele la mentira

- Ya, te entiendo. Ha sido espantoso de veras. No entiendo cómo a la gente le ha gustado eso –

Bingo. Se lo ha tragado. Le doy un pequeño beso en los labios y me mira sorprendida.

- ¿Nos vamos? – le digo

- Claro – hace una sonrisa y nos acercamos hacia dónde están los demás

**Fin POV**

Sakura, Tomoyo y las demás estaban recogiendo sus cosas y planeaban quedarse un rato paseando por allí, con Sakura incordiando un poco, ya que quería irse a casa. Las chicas acababan de recoger cuando apareció una chica de su curso que ayudaba en el montaje de los espectáculos.

- Kiwara, creo que te buscan –

Ritsue se dio la vuelta un poco desconcertada, mientras las otras la miraban asombradas. La chica del pelo rizado asintió y la chica que había venido hizo un gesto hacia alguien que estaba detrás de las cortinas que daban al exterior, esperando.

Ritsue cambió su cara por una de nerviosismo al ver entrar a un chico moreno de ojos marrones, bastante guapo.

- ¡Kyo! –

- ¡Ritsu¡Has estado genial¡Sabía que lo harías bien! – dijo el chico dándole un beso en los labios, cuándo vió que no era correspondido, se preocupó un poco - ¿qué te pasa? –

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Ritsue estaba cómo asustada y miraba ahora al chico, ahora a sus amigas, que la miraban con la boca abierta

- Quería darte una sorpresa¿éstas son tus amigas? – dijo el chico viendo a las tres chicas que estaban mirándole

- Eehh...encantada – Edama fue la primera en reaccionar – Soy Edama Takamura, y ellas son Tomoyo Daidouji y Sakura Kinomoto – las chicas saludaron un poco desconcertadas y aun sorprendidas

- Mucho gusto, soy Kyo Tokuji, el novio de Ritsue –

- ¡Novio! – gritaron Tomoyo y Edama

- Si...és mi novio – dijo Ritsue mirando hacia el suelo y toqueteándose las manos nerviosa – Kyo...puedes...¿puedes esperarme fuera? Ahora salgo –

- Si... – dijo el chico un poco desconcertado – si, te espero fuera –

Dicho esto, el chico se alejó y salió por donde había entrado. Ritsue miró a sus amigas un poco avergonzada y volvió la vista al suelo.

- Chicas... – empezó

- Ritsue¿por qué no nos dijiste nada¿Desde cuándo éstas con él? –

- Yo... un poco más de medio año –

- ¡Medio año! – exclamó Tomoyo – Pero...no lo entiendo –

- Lo siento mucho...es que...no sabía cómo decíroslo. Cómo yo era la que siempre había renegado de los chicos... bueno, exceptuando a Sakura, claro. Pero es que tampoco estamos saliendo tan en serio, más que nada somos amigos, aunque cómo nos tenemos mucho cariño y eso... Él siempre dice que somos más que amigos -

- Pero Ritsue...si dices que lleváis medio año así, será por algo¿no? No te preocupes, no nos enfadamos, bueno, al menos yo... – Tomoyo miró a Sakura y Edama que negaron con la cabeza - ¿Ves? No estamos enfadadas, sólo... diría yo que algo dolidas porqué no nos contaras nada. Pero bueno, es tu vida. Tampoco nos tienes que contar todo lo que te pasa, pero si ciertas cosas. ¡Que somos tus amigas tontita! –

Tomoyo abrazó a Ritsue, que le tomó por sorpresa la acción de la morena, Edama de unió al abrazo y Sakura...

- Sakura – Tomoyo dijo el nombre de la chica porqué sabía que ella no era muy cariñosa que digamos, así que le tuvo que dar un empujón para que Sakura se juntara con sus amigas y abrazara también a Ritsue.

- Chicas, gracias por no enfadaros... – dijo Ritsue al separarse

- Venga, ya puedes volver a hacer la loca cómo siempre. Y sal afuera, que te está esperando Kyo –

Sakura quiso, al menos, animar un poco a Ritsue, ya que no había dicho casi nada, quería contribuir un poco en el asunto.

- Gracias Sakura –

Dicho esto, Ritsue corrió hacia el exterior seguida por sus amigas, que vieron cómo Ritsue le decía algo a su "novio" y le daba un beso. Seguidamente, las chicas vieron cómo la pareja se alejaba cogidos de la mano.

- Hacen buena pareja¿verdad? – dijo Edama sonriendo

- Pues si, jeje, además de que el chico es guapo¿a que si? –

Tomoyo soltó una risita mientras las tres chicas ya empezaban a recorrer los puestos que habían colocado por el patio de su instituto.

- ¿Quién es guapo? –

Las tres chicas se dieron la vuelta para encontrarse con Eriol y su grupo de amigos, con Shaoran, Minako y su grupito detrás.

Tomoyo le guiñó un ojo.

- Nadie que NOS interese. ¿Verdad chicas? –

Edama y Tomoyo rompieron a reir mientras que Sakura sólo sonrió.

- ¿Qué ha querido decir Sakura? – dijo el chico moreno a la castaña un poco desconcertado

- Nada...tu no te preocupes – le dijo Sakura tranquilizadora, y seguidamente le susurró – A Tomoyo de momento no le interesa ningún chico –

Sakura sabía que había algún rollo demasiado "especial" entre Eriol y Tomoyo, y no quería dejar pasar la oportunidad de jugar a hacer de intermediaria entre ésos dos.

- Sakura, por fin te alcanzo –

La voz que escuchó Sakura detrás suyo hizo que se le congelara todo el cuerpo. Todos se dieron la vuelta y Sakura siguió su ejemplo, pero lo hizo muy lentamente, hasta que se encontró con el rostro de aquella persona que le ponía los pelos de punta.

- Yu-Yue... –

- ¡Si¿Has estado genial, sabes? –

- ¿Me has visto? –

- Tampoco ha estado tan bien Yue...sólo hace ruido y punto –

- Touya, no digas eso, ha estado muy bien –

Sakura pudo ver que al lado de Yue iban su hermano Touya y su pareja Yukito. Al ver a Touya, puso su cara seria de siempre.

- ¿Y tu que narices sabrás lo que es música y lo que no¡Pareces idiota Touya! – le espetó

- ¡Mira quien fue a hablar! –

Los dos hermanos estallaron en una discusión, tal cómo era común en ellos cada vez que se veían. Yue, Yukito, Tomoyo y Eriol los miraban divertidos. Minako y los demás simplemente los observaban y esperaban a ver cómo acababa eso, aunque se cansaron y decidieron irse, no sin antes que la rubia se despidiera de su querido Shaoran. Y éste último simplemente se dedicaba a mirar ahora Sakura, ahora a Yue con el ceño fruncido. Estaba cabreado por la aparición del recién llegado y la actitud que había tomado la chica con él.

- ¡Vete a barrer un desierto Touya¡Y piérdete! – dijo por último Sakura, ya había tenido suficiente, y encima delante de Yue

Yukito hizo que Touya parara y se lo llevó de allí despidiendose de todo el grupo, por lo que Sakura volvió a respirar tranquila, pero se sintió otra vez nerviosa ante Yue.

- Tomoyo¿os importaría que me llevara un momento a Sakura? Es que tengo que hablar con ella –

- ¡Claro que no! – a Tomoyo se le iluminaron los ojos – Ya te la puedes quedar; por cierto Sak¿ésta tarde vamos a dar un paseo por la feria del templo? Vamos con Edama y Eriol¿si? –

- ¡Ups! Tomoyo yo no puedo, les dije a mis abuelos que iría con ellos a pasear para verlo todo, lo siento –

- Bueno, pues no pasa nada... –

- Tomoyo – Eriol la cortó - ¿te importa que venga Li? –

- ¡Yo! – Shaoran se sintió confundido de que le dijera a él de venir

- Si¿te molesta Tomoyo? –

- Bueno – Tomoyo hizo una mueca, pero sabía que era amigo de Eriol – en realidad, no me importa. Sak¿vienes? –

- Va-vale – en realidad, Sakura no se había enterado de que Li iba a venir, estaba dándole vueltas a lo que Yue había dicho de que quería hablar con ella, y dijo lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza

- ¡Genial! A las 7:30 en la plaza Tokuda¿vale? –

- Si... –

Eriol, Tomoyo, Shaoran y Edama se alejaron perdiéndose entre la gente; mientras que Sakura sintió que Yue la cogía de la mano y la arrastraba fuera de allí.

**Sakura's POV**

Mierda. ¿Y ahora qué se supone que debo hacer? Ha dicho que quería hablar conmigo. Joder. Ahora es cuándo va y me dice que tiene novia y que siente no habérmelo dicho antes y que... Uff, no puedo más. ¿pero por qué querrá hablar conmigo¿de qué? Seguro que me dirá que soy la chica más rara que conoce y que en todo éste tiempo sólo ha sido mi amigo por que si. Porque le gustaba ver cómo era yo de patética haciéndome la niña buena con él. Oh no... No quiero ni imaginármelo.

Cuándo me doy cuenta estamos solos en la esquina más apartada del colegio. Puedo ver cómo Yue está nervioso porqué está mirando hacia todos los lados, así que decido que ya está bien de comerme el coco yo solita y rompo el silencio.

- ¿Qué quieres? – mi voz, sin querer, ha sonado ronca, no quería parecer borde, pero me ha salido así; ahora espero una respuesta

- En realidad, no es nada alarmante, pero hace ya varios días que me decidí a decírtelo, sólo que no me atrevía –

Vuelve a hacer una pausa. Ahora se pasa la mano por su pelo hacia atrás y suspira profundamente. Se me acerca y me toma una mano. Mi corazón va a un ritmo tan acelerado que creo que se va a salir del pecho.

- Sakura... yo... –

¡Dímelo ya de una vez tonto! Estoy más nerviosa yo que él. ¿Qué narices va a decirme?

- Yo...bueno...tú... –

Subo la vista. Hasta ahora no me había atrevido a mirarle. Tengo su rostro muy cerca, y puedo sentir toda mi cara ardiéndome. Le miro a los ojos y, por fin, lo suelta:

- Tú me gustas –

Shock. Sólo siento mi estado de shock. ¿Qué ha dicho¿He oído bien? Esto es lo que más deseaba en el mundo y ahora...no se que decir, ni que hacer. No puedo moverme. Me siento...en realidad, no me siento, no se lo que siento, creo que és una inmensa alegría.

- ¿Sakura? – me mira preocupado – Siento no habértelo dicho antes, pero es que tenía miedo, porque cómo siempre me has visto cómo un hermano, pues... tampoco quiero que me respondas, ya sé que no sientes nada por mí y que... bueno eso...yo...no necesito que me digas nada porqué... –

Se está enrollando demasiado. Está nervioso. Y está soltando excusas tontas. Ya está bien de ser una cobarde. Alzo mis manos y las pongo en sus mejillas. Le miro a los ojos. Me mira él. Y, rápidamente, sin que le de tiempo a hacer ningún movimiento, le beso.

Siempre me imaginé cómo sería mi primer beso. Y siempre imaginé que sería con Yue. Y aquí estoy, dándo mi primer beso, nada menos que con Yue. En el fondo soy una cursi rematada que ha estdo esperando toda la vida éste momento. Pero es que estoy tan bien. Estoy tranquila. Y me he olvidado de todos mis problemas. Además sus labios se notan cálidos y suaves. Y noto cómo me corresponde. ¡Me corresponde! Ahora si que no quiero nada más. Me separo lentamente y tomo aire.

- Yue yo... yo también, bueno...eso –

Nos miramos a los ojos por unos segundos y nos echamos a reir. Entonces me abraza, y dice ésas palabras que tanto tiempo he esperado.

- Te quiero Sakura –

- Y yo a ti Yue –

El tiempo se detiene, y yo, yo soy feliz.

**Fin Sakura's POV**

OOOOoOoOooooooOOoooooOOooooooooOO

**N.A.: **Buf! Por fin el tan esperado capítulo. Bueno, pues aquí lo teneis. La misteriosa canción se llama "Shut up" y es del grupo Simple Plan. Es que me encanta! Necesitaba ponerla.

Por otra parte, no tengo ni idea de cuanto duran los festivales estos en Japon, asi que lo siento si lo he puesto mal. Y no me mateis por juntar a Yue y Sakura, pero démosle una alegria a la protagonista por lo menos! Ya vendran momentos entre Shao y Saku.

Y de momento, nada mas, solo añadir que siento el retraso, pero no tuve nada de tiempo...se me acumulo mucho trabajo en pocas semanas.

Nos vemos! Besitos!


	11. Celos y depresión

**Tu mundo**

Eowyn

**11. Celos y depresión**

_Shaoran's POV_

Lo había visto. Lo había visto todo. Él. Ella. Besándose. ¡Pero que coño me había pasado! Ellos se habían ido, yo los había seguido, hasta allí: un rincón apartado y solitario. Hablaron primero. Después se besaron. No había querido nada más que romperle la cara a ése tal "Yue", pero me contuve i seguí ahí, espiando. Dios, me sentía patético, pero quería estar allí, para ver lo que pasaba.

En aquel momento empezaron a alejarse, hasta que desaparecieron de mi vista. Lancé un suspiro y dejé resbalar mi espalda sobre la pared en la que estaba apoyado. Me encontraba mal. ¡Mal! Cómo si me importara algo... En realidad, no se porqué, pero si. Ella no tiene que estar cómo un capullo cómo ése. Además no se que narices hago aquí si yo se supone que estoy con Minako. En serio, esto es patético.

_Fin POV_

_Sakura's POV_

Yue y yo soltamos nuestro abrazo y nos sonreímos. Aquello que estaba pasando era real, y no una ilusión cómo tantas veces había querido creer. Me sentía feliz, por primera vez en muchos meses.

- ¿Vamos? – preguntó él cogiéndome las manos

- Vamos –

Yo asentí y cogidos de la mano nos alejamos hacía dónde estaba la multitud. Nos abrimos paso entre el gentío que había y yo iba en busca de Tomoyo y las demás, me habían dicho que no se alejarían mucho de la zona de puestos ambulantes.

Mientras buscaba con mi mirada me encontré con alguien a quién no quería ver.

- ¡Mierda! – solté

Minako y su ejército de clones me miraban fijamente y se reían, aunque también le lanzaban miradas de coqueteo a Yue.

Fruncí el entrecejo y ya iba a partirle la cara cuándo Yue me tomó por sorpresa y volvió a besarme.

Pude oír los grititos que hicieron las pijas al verlo, y también pude notar la sonrisa de Yue.

- Pasemos de ésas cosas¿vale? – dijo él guiñándome un ojo, yo sonreí y pasamos por su lado mientras me miraban con caretos de flipadas.

Aquel día fue uno de los mejores de mi vida.

_Fin POV_

Al día siguiente, Sakura estaba flotando en una nube. La gente de su clase notaba que estaba cómo ausente, hasta Ritsue lo notó.

- Sakura¿qué te pasa¿Estás dormida o algo? – la pregunta la hizo Ritsue, pero al ver que la aludida no contestaba, tuvo que darle un golpecito con el dedo índice en la cabeza - ¡Atontada! –

- ¡Coño! Ritsue¿qué haces? – la ojiverde despertó de su sueño y se frotó la cabeza

- Chica, estás embobada, anda cuenta: se te nota de una hora lejos –

- ¿El qué? –

- Sak, no te hagas la tontina ahora... – intervino Tomoyo - ...estás todo el rato mega empanada, y hoy veo que no vas de negro cómo de costumbre... – la morena observó durante un segundo la camiseta violeta oscuro de la castaña - ¿algún cambio en tu vida? –

- No... – Sakura se sonrojó mientras negaba

- ¡Y una mierda que no¡Suéltalo! –

Sakura hizo un largo suspiro y después prosiguió:

- Salgo con Yue –

Tomoyo y Ritsue se miraron emocionadas y gritaron un "¡Bien!" que hizo que media clase se girara, seguidamente se abrazaron, para después pasar a abrazar a Sakura.

- ¡Genial¡Felicidades! –

- ¡Eh¡Que no es para tanto! – dijo la castaña molesta

Tomoyo y Ritsue murmuraron unas palabras de queja alegando que era para tanto y que no. Sakura volvió a suspirar, y aprovechó que sus amigas no miraban para hacerle un gesto desagradable con el dedo a Li, porqué lo había pillado mirándola.

El chico frunció el ceño y puso cara de enfadado¿a que cuento venía eso ahora? Sólo estaba mirando cómo "ésa" hablaba con sus amigas. Giró la cabeza y miró para el lado opuesto, a lo que aprovechó para mirar las curvas de Minako, que la tenía enfrente de pie.

- ¿Shao¿Por qué...mirabas "eso"? – soltó la rubia mirando al chico y a la vez señalando a Sakura con el dedo despectivamente

- ¿Eh? – el chico quedó atontado unos segundos buscando una respuesta, a lo que rápidamente supo contestar – Sólo miraba cómo eran de patéticas Minako... – el chico se levantó y rodeó con sus brazos la cintura de la muchacha, acercando su cara a la de la chica - ...me parece increíble que haya gente cómo ellas aquí... –

El chico aprovechó que la rubia no se apartaba para empezar a besarla, observando de reojo cómo Sakura desde lejos hacía una mueca de asco al verlos y giraba la cara para otro lado, en ése momento, Shaoran sintió una punzada de dolor, que supo disimular, aunque con un poco de dificultad.

_Sakura's POV_

¡Dios¿Tienen que hacer eso en clase? Que asco...Mira que llegan a estar desesperados éstos pijos...Mierda...Me siento mal...Tengo cómo una opresión en el pecho...Necesito ver a Yue. Bueno, ésta tarde viene a buscarme...Que bien. Por fin estoy con Yue...Lo necesitaba tanto...Tantos años de espera y por fin lo he conseguido... Creo que mamá lo sabía, creo que ella sabía que yo estaba enamorada de Yue...nunca me lo dijo, aunque ella no era de las que se metía en los asuntos de los demás...Mamá era genial. Ahora que lo pienso...ella siempre invitaba a Yue a casa...creo que le gustaba verme feliz – Sakura sonrió para sus adentros – Gracias mamá.

_Fin POV_

El profesor entró interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Sakura y la "ocupación" de Shaoran. Ambos se sentaron al igual que toda la clase y Shaoran pensó que aquella mañana sería corta, por su parte, Sakura pensó que iba a ser un día muy largo.

La clase de literatura no era de las favoritas de Sakura, pero le encontraba su gracia. El profesor era uno de aquellos chiflados que empezaban a hablar sobre un tema y se enrollaban sobre él en lo que quedaba de clase hablando sobre cosas que no tenían la menor importancia, al menos, eso pensaba Sakura, y cómo casi siempre pasaba aquello, Sakura podía dedicarse tranquilamente a observar los árboles del patio del instituto, sin tener que preocuparse de que le llamaran la atención por estar en las nubes.

- ...y cómo ya sabréis, el personaje principal tenía una especial fijación en su madre. Porqué¿quién sino se cuidan de nosotros nuestras madres? Una madre es lo que mueve nuestro mundo cuando somos pequeños, nos ayuda a formarnos, nos ayudan a crecer, sin ellas estamos perdidos en el mundo... –

Sakura había despertado de su letargo y por unos instantes se quedó mirando al profesor, que soltaba su discurso sin darse cuenta del efecto que estaba causando. Sakura empezó a suplicar por dentro que se callara. Empezó a fregarse las manos y a mover nerviosamente los pies. Apretó los puños, apretó sus dientes. Nada. Sakura empezaba a encontrase mal. Pensaba en Nadesiko, su madre. Pensaba en todo lo que había pasado, en cómo la había dejado. En aquel momento, en su mente sucedían muchas cosas, todas relacionadas con su madre.

Sin previo aviso, Sakura se levantó con los puños apretados y los ojos anegados de lágrimas, con el pelo tapándole la cara. Toda la clase se quedó mirándola, el profesor se calló incrédulo y la miró con una mezcla entre miedo y enojo.

- Kinomoto¿qué se supone que hace? –

Sakura pasó por delante suyo sin pararse siquiera susurrando un "me encuentro mal" y salió por la puerta.

La chica corrió por los pasillos sin rumbo fijo, aunque al salir por la puerta del edificio, tomó una sola dirección: corrió hasta uno de los extremos del patio y allí se escurrió hasta la parte trasera dónde se encontraba el gran árbol de cerezo que tanto ella quería y se paró en el dando un golpe seco en el tronco. Empezó a trepar rápidamente y cuándo estuvo arriba, dejó ir todas las lágrimas que no había podido dejar en su largo recorrido hasta allí.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo allí, no supo cuánto tiempo pasó sentada en la rama del viejo árbol lamentándose por la muerte de su madre y por todos los recuerdos que aún la atormentaban. Cuándo casi pasaba por un momento de máxima desesperación, oyó una voz que la llamaba.

- Kinomoto –

Sakura ni se molestó en mirar, se quedó con la cabeza en sus rodillas en silencio, quería que la dejaran tranquila.

Shaoran, que sabía dónde se encontraba la chica, había salido de la clase nada más acabar. Al ver que la chica lo ignoraba, lanzó un bufido de rabia y subió hasta dónde ella se encontraba.

- Oye¿por qué siempre me haces seguirte? – preguntó él con tono medio enojado

- No es asunto tuyo lo que a mi me pase –

- No, no es asunto mío, pero esto si que lo es. Estamos en la misma situación¿recuerdas? –

- No – dijo la chica aún sin levantar la cabeza – No es lo mismo. Tú apenas conociste a tu padre y... –

La chica no pudo acabar su frase, se encontró con las manos atrapadas entre las del chico, acorralada entre él y el tronco del árbol y con la cara de Shaoran a pocos centímetros de la suya, gritándole.

- ¿CÓMO QUE NO ES LO MISMO¡¿Acaso no sabes lo que yo sufrí¡Eres una egoísta¡Siempre pensando en ti y en ti¿Acaso crees que los demás no tenemos sentimientos?... –

El chico se paró al percatarse de lo cerca que estaban sus caras y de lo atónita que estaba la chica por su reacción. Shaoran se quedó unos segundos parado dónde estaba, respirando fuerte y sintiendo el aliento de Sakura; al instante se separó un poco más calmado, pero nervioso a la vez.

- Deberías recordar a tu madre con alegría, no con tristeza...seguro que no le gusta verte así – le dijo al fin

- ¿Cómo haces tú? – dijo Sakura que había recuperado un poco el humor – ¿Haciendo el gallito y pavoneándote delante de todos? –

- Eso es asunto mío – dijo Shaoran frunciendo el entrecejo – Y yo de ti vigilaría con quién andas, ése novio tuyo seguro que se aprovecha de ti, te habrá visto cómo una niñita inocente y querrá aprovecharse –

- ¿A qué viene Yue ahora? En eso si que no te metas. Eres tu el que tiene problemas y no yo. –

- ¿Problemas¿Qué problemas? –

- Uuuhh... por lo visto no te han dicho nada, claro que típico...Se rumorea que tu...¿cómo decirlo¿novia¿rollo de semanas? Se dice que ella siempre tiene a dos o a tres capullos cómo tu por cada rincón...así que no te preocupes, al menos tiene vida social – rió Sakura, a lo que calló al ver la cara de Shaoran

- ¿Insinúas que Minako está con otro¡Que ingenua, Kinomoto¿Para que va a querer a otro teniéndome a mi? –

- Y yo que se...Ésa tía no es más que una golfa en potencia, ella sabrá –

- No hables así de Minako – Shaoran levantó el dedo índice hacia Sakura en señal de amenaza

- Ooohhh discúlpeme...No sabía que te las cargabas por decir verdades... –

- Basta – Shaoran hizo un tono tan seco que Sakura calló, pero sin embargo, añadió algo más:

- Mira Li, yo de ti tendría cuidado con ella, parece un angelito, pero no lo es... Y la verdad, no se porqué te digo esto si no es asunto mío... Tu sabrás – Sakura se reclinó en el tronco cómodamente sin darle más importancia al asunto y dejando a un confundido Shaoran sin saber que decir.

El chico simplemente se la quedó mirando, estaba enojado porque no estaba de acuerdo con la opinión que ella le había dado. Había intentado razonar y creer que ella estaba equivocada, más otra parte de si mismo le pedía a gritos que la creyera, que ella estaba en lo cierto, y por eso había empezado a sentir un poco de miedo.

Se suponía que hasta ahora, él era la atracción, el centro de las chicas, el que podía tener a cuantas quisiera, pero el hecho de que una de ellas lo utilizara, a eso si que le tenía verdadero pánico.

- ¡Eh! – el chico despertó de su letargo y miró a la ojiverde que tenía enfrente - ¿Piensas quedarte ahí mirándome todo el rato o te vas a largar? –

- ¿Puedo quedarme un rato más? – el chico empezó a prepararse para la furia que podría causar la chica, pero aquello fue en vano

- Haz lo que quieras, por mí, me voy yo, ya me buscaré otro rincón por el que dejarme caer – la chica hizo ademán de incorporarse para saltar, pero él la frenó

- Quédate un rato, no te voy a molestar –

Sakura se encogió de hombros y volvió a recostarse en el árbol mirando a la lejanía.

- ¿Por qué te has saltado la clase? – dijo ella al cabo de un rato

- Estabas mal –

- ¿Sólo por eso? – rió Sakura – Pobrecito... –

- ¿Pobrecito? –

- Sip, si te has de preocupar sólo porque yo estoy mal es que se te ha ido mucho la olla... –

- Oye, nos caeremos todo lo mal que tu quieras, pero tenemos un problema en común, y sólo nosotros nos podemos ayudar, así que estamos jodidos –

- ¿Quién te ha dicho que yo correría en tu ayuda si estuvieras mal? –

- Lo harías – Shaoran parecía muy seguro de si mismo, Sakura levantó una ceja y sonrió

- Sabes, creo que no nos caemos tan mal después de todo – sonrió la chica al fin, se sorprendió a ella misma al ver que no estaba de tan mal humor cómo habitualmente

- Oye Li¿puedo preguntarte algo? –

- Depende –

- ¡Venga ya¡No es una pregunta trampa! –

- Entonces suéltalo –

- ¿De veras te gusta que la tía ésa te llame... "Shao"? – Shaoran levantó la ceja sarcásticamente ante tal pregunta, a lo que la chica añadió – No, en serio, suena cursi... –

La chica hizo una pequeña mueca, lo que hizo que el chino empezara a sonreír para luego soltar una carcajada.

- ¡Eehh¡No te rías¡Era una pregunta en serio! –

El chico paró de reír y accedió a contestar, aunque lo hizo con una sonrisa.

- No se, nunca lo he pensado si me molesta o no...aunque pensándolo bien, quizá si suena un poco cursi... –

- ¡Lo sabía! – exclamó Sakura - ¡Sabía que alguien tenía sentido común en éste mundo! –

- ¿Sentido común? – el chico miró extrañado a la chica que tenía enfrente, después su expresión fue cambiando por una sonrisa al ver que la chica reía

- ¡Ah! Oye esto: si nos soltamos alguna bordería cuándo estemos con más gente no importa¿vale? Sólo será...para guardar las apariencias – Sakura extendió su mano en señal de promesa y el chico le devolvió el gesto

- Aunque...cuándo estemos solos firmaremos tregua¿eh? –

- Echo...¿Shaoran? – Sakura dijo su nombre poco convencida por si acababa cagándola en algo

- Echo, Sakura – Shaoran sonrió y Sakura también lo hizo, así empezaba una promesa que haría que sus vidas cambiaran radicalmente.

OOOooooooooOOOooOOoooooOoooooooOOO

**N.A.:** Por fin, después de dos meses de estar con el capítulo a medias, me ha llegado la inspiración, la verdad es que he tenido poco tiempo, entre trabajos y clases...Ahora ya tengo por dónde seguir la historia, hasta hace poco había perdido su rumbo, pero lo ha vuelto a recuperar. Besos y siento el retraso!


	12. Enfrentamientos

**Tu mundo**

Eowyn

**12. Enfrentamientos**

Cuándo Sakura volvió a clase, apenas tuvo tiempo y espacio para entrar en el aula; una Minako muy enfadada y su grupo de amigas se acercó a ella rodeándola y poniéndola contra la pared.

- ¡Bruja¿¡Qué has estado haciendo con Shaoran! –

- Tranquila que te va a dar algo... – dijo la castaña ignorando el comentario de la rubia

- ¡Contéstale! – Sandy, la otra rubia del grupo de Minako habló

- Mira, no sé de dónde habrás sacado que yo estaba "haciendo algo" con ése idiota, pero no le he visto ni ganas que tengo¿entendido? –

- ¡No mientas! – Minako estaba a punto de perder los estribos, había tanto odio en su mirada que hubo una milésima de segundo en que Sakura pudo ver una chispa de rabia

- ¡Oye! Allá tú si no te lo crees¿vale? Si te van soltando trolas de que yo estoy con no se quién¡no es mi problema¡Yo no voy diciendo que tú te tiras a tres tíos diferentes cada fin de semana! –

La frase de Sakura quedó callada por una bofetada que Minako le había dado. Los que estaban cerca de allí que iban por el pasillo y los que habían salido fuera al oír los gritos se quedaron mudos de la impresión.

Sakura se quedó unos segundos con la cabeza girada a causa del golpe, muy quieta. Jamás habría dicho que la rubia se hubiera atrevido nunca a hacer lo que acababa de hacer, y menos a ella. Empezó a levantar la mirada lentamente observando a Minako que jadeaba un poco a causa del nerviosismo y aun tenía la mano un poco levantada.La castañaempezó a hacer una mueca parecida a una sonrisa macabra mirando directamente a la rubia que tenia enfrente. Tras ése movimiento, lanzó un fuerte puñetazo a la chica que la hizo dirigirse directamente al suelo, dónde se dirigieron directamente Sandy, Shizune y Monique cuándo la ojiazul aterrizó al otro lado del pasillo de dónde Sakura seguía de pie.

- Nunca te atrevas a volver a tocarme¡maldita zorra! –

Sakura gritó fuerte y entró en su clase, a lo que corriendo la siguieron Tomoyo, Ritsue y Edama, que lo habían visto todo.

La chica de ojos verdes se sentó en su silla tocándose la mejilla izquierda que aún estaba roja por la bofetada de la otra chica.

- Sakura¿estás bien? – preguntó Tomoyo muy preocupada

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – Edama fue la que preguntó después, pues Sakura ni siquiera las miraba, y no había contestado a la pregunta anterior

- Se ve que Minako, cómo siempre, la ha liado. Siempre está armando líos, y siempre está buscando maneras de cómo fastidiar a los demás. Nunca aprenderá, Sakura déjalo, no vale la pena rebajarse a su nivel... –

- Ritsue, calla. Ésa tía si que se la ha buscado, y no pienso quedarme con los brazos cruzados, pero la venganza se sirve en frío, y eso es lo que pienso hacer –

Las tres chicas se quedaron mudas ante la respuesta de Sakura. Sabían que Sakura no era de las que esperaba para devolver el golpe, ella era directa y sin rodeos. Ésta vez si temían que lo que pudiera hacer Sakura, la metiera en un lío.

Sakura, por su parte, había empezado a hacer funcionar su mente a una velocidad increíble. Conocía los puntos débiles de Minako Furukawa, aunque no tuviera ninguna relación con ella, hacía tiempo que había empezado a fijarse en ciertas conductas de la rubia que hacían que se hubiera descubierto ante ella, pero la rubia no lo sabía, ni siquiera se había percatado de que Sakura la conocía más bien de lo que ella imaginaba. Si bien la propia Sakura sabia que nunca había planeado nada a largo plazo, también era consciente de que éste plan tenía que pensarlo meticulosamente y trabajarlo mucho, así el dolor que provocaría sería mayor, pero tenía que pensarlo mucho si no quería herir a alguien más en el intento. Tenía la idea, y decidió que ya pensaría en algo más tarde cuándo estuviera sola.

Al acabar las clases, Shaoran esperó a que Sakura se marchara quedándose sola, al enterarse de lo que había pasado con Minako no se lo había pensado dos veces, hablaría con la ojiverde para conocer otra versión de los hechos aparte de lo que Minako le había contado. Había pasado casi una hora consolando a la rubia, y la verdad, reconocía lo que la castaña le había dicho de que a veces Minako podía ser muy pesada.

El chico siguió a Sakura hasta que vio su oportunidad para pararla en una calle solitaria cerca de dónde Sakura vivía. La chica caminaba tranquilamente cuándo notó que alguien la estiraba del brazo.

- Sakura –

La chica lanzó un suspiro al escuchar la voz, pues supo enseguida de quien se trataba, se dio la vuelta lentamente y contestó:

- ¿Qué quieres? –

- ¿Qué ha pasado con Minako? –

- ¿Acaso ella no te ha contado nada? Me extrañaría mucho... –

- Me ha dicho que la has insultado¿es cierto? –

- Ella ha empezado primero, me dijo que había oído rumores de que tu y yo estábamos haciendo "algo" –

- ¿Qué? –

- ¿Estás sordo? Pues eso, yo ya le dije que no, pero la tía insistió y al final le solté que era una zorra... Ya sé que tu no te lo crees, pero a mi me salió, no lo pude evitar... –

- Te pasaste mucho –

- ¡Fue ella la que me dio la bofetada primero! –

- Ella no me contó eso –

- Si no te lo crees mira mi mejilla... – la chica enseñó el sitio en el que aún quedaba un poco de color; el chico alzó una ceja no muy convencido, a lo que Sakura añadió - ¿no me crees? Pregúntaselo a cualquiera que veas, había mucha gente mirando –

La chica hizo un ademán de irse, pero él la paró.

- No te vayas, te creo –

Sakura mostró una pequeña sonrisa.

- En serio chico, ten cuidado con Minako, nadie sabe lo que pasa por su cabeza, de verdad, es muy peligrosa cuándo quiere –

- No me pidas eso, estoy saliendo con ella... –

- Pero¿hasta cuándo? –

- ¿Qué¿Qué quieres decir? –

- ¿La quieres de verdad¿Estarías con ella por siempre? –

Shaoran quedó mudo con ésa pregunta. Jamás se lo había planteado. Y ahora que se ponía a pensar, no encontraba respuesta alguna. Sakura, al ver que el chico no respondía, suspiró.

- Lo sabía. Lo vuestro no durara mucho, cómo pasa siempre con Minako... Bueno, ya no te digo nada más, tu verás –

- Oye¿qué quieres decir con que "no durará mucho¿Tu qué sabes? –

- Pues sé que cuándo se canse de ti, te dejará, aunque mientras esté contigo te usará para cuándo no tenga ni un solo tío más a su alcance. Hizo lo mismo con... –

Sakura calló rápidamente. Sabía que había estado a punto de cometer un grave error al estar a punto de decir algo que no debía decir, pero fue demasiado tarde.

- ¿Con quién? –

- Nadie –

- ¿Qué ibas a decir? –

- Nada –

- ¡No mientas! – Shaoran la cogió del brazo fuertemente y Sakura no pudo liberarse

- ¡No me toques! – era inútil, Shaoran no la soltaba

- ¡Explícate¿Qué ibas a decir? –

- ¡Minako le quitó el novio a Ritsue¿Contento? –

Shaoran soltó a la chica, no se esperaba aquello.

- ¿Tu amiga? –

- Si, y si se lo cuentas a alguien entonces si que te mato – dijo Sakura con voz amenazante

- Uy si, que miedo... – empezó Shaoran para después continuar - ¿A quién quieres que se lo diga? No creo que a nadie le interese, sólo cuéntame lo que pasó, así estaré sobre aviso con Minako. ¿Quién te a dicho que no estoy haciendo lo mismo con ella? –

Tras ésa respuesta, Sakura alzó una ceja; ya se imaginaba que el chico era una ligón en toda regla, se notaba a distancia. Aunque no pudo evitar sentir que aquello no era más que una estratagema. En aquél momento, a la chica se le ocurrió que el chico que tenía delante iba de chica en chica tan sólo para ver si encontraba la adecuada para él, aunque sólo estuviera saliendo con una para pasar el rato, en el fondo ella sabía que Shaoran era un cursi romanticón.

- Ya, bueno; lo que hagas o dejes de hacer con la pija ésa no es de mi asunto ni quiero saberlo, así que no te diré nada. Y ya puedes largarte, yo vivo aquí – dijo Sakura señalando una modesta casa amarilla

El chico se quedó mirando anonadado el edificio, puesto que no se había dado cuenta de lo que había caminado. En seguida se espabiló y se despidió de la chica.

- Pues hasta mañana, ya nos veremos –

- O nos "pelearemos" – dijo Sakura con una sonrisa

- Eso, adiós – Shaoran sonrió también y siguió su camino

- Adiós –

Sakura hizo que entraba en su porche, pero cuándo el chico pasó, se quedó en la puerta mirando cómo se alejaba y suspiró:

- Pobrecito...Ojalá supiera lo que Minako hace a sus espaldas – dicho esto, entró en la casa

A la mañana siguiente, Sakura, Tomoyo, Ritsue y Edama estaban en la clase de las tres primeras charlando sobre los planes que harían el fin de semana cuándo se les acercó Eriol.

- Hey chicas –

- Hola Eriol¿qué cuentas? – Tomoyo lo saludó efusivamente y eso hizo que miradas de complicidad entre Ritsue, Edama y Sakura se cruzaran

El sábado en mi casa haré una fiesta toda la noche¿os queréis venir? –

- ¿Y tus padres? –

- No están, han querido hacer un crucero aprovechando el buen tiempo, y he tenido suerte de que tengo instituto, porqué sino me llevan con ellos – rió el chico – Entonces¿os vendréis?

- Cuenta conmigo – dijo Sakura

- Y conmigo – soltó Ritsue animada

- Yo se lo diré a mis abuelos, pero supongo que me dejarán ir... –

- Y ya sabes que yo vengo – dijo Tomoyo sonriente

- Perfecto... – sonrió Eriol

- Por cierto – cortó Sakura – ¿Quién va a ir? –

- Pues de ésta clase casi todos...y el grupo de Minako también, Shaoran y los otros, y algunos de las otras clases –

- Vaya... – suspiró Sakura – pero nos podremos mantener alejadas ¿verdad? –

- Claro, estate tranquila – dijo el chico guiñándole un ojo

- Bueno chicas, voy a ver si alguien más se viene, hasta luego –

- Adiós –

- Hasta luego –

El chico se alejó y dejó a las cuatro chicas comentando el plan del sábado, esperaban que a parte de los pijitos de clase iría la gente más enrollada y con la que ellas se relacionaban más, aunque de eso podrían estar tranquilas, pues suponían que alguien iría.

OOOOOOooooOoooooOOOOoooOOOooooooooOOO

**N.A.: **Por fin otro capítulo más, realmente la inspiración y la falta de tiempo han sido los culpables del retraso. Aunque espero que haya merecido la pena la espera. Nos vemos al siguiente capitulo. Besos!


	13. Preparativos

**Tu mundo**

Eowyn

**Capítulo 13: Preparativos**

Tras el festival de primavera corría el rumor de que en casa de Eriol se iba a celebrar una fiesta toda la noche de un sábado, en todas las aulas no se hablaba de otra cosa, Sakura empezaba a hartarse un poco de que todo el mundo fuera tan monotemático, y cada día que pasaba deseaba que llegara ya la puñetera fiesta para que la gente dejara de hablar de ella.

La castaña aún conservaba su mal humor de siempre, si bien se le pasaba cuándo aparecía Yue y entonces la chica se elevaba en una nube de felicidad. Sakura siempre había soñado con aquellos días, y es que el chico era perfecto, era atento con ella, le hacía reír y Sakura creía estar viviendo en un sueño cuándo le veía.

Shaoran, por su parte, aún seguía con Minako, creía que Sakura hablaba por hablar y que aunque Minako hubiera cometido errores en el pasado ya era lo suficientemente adulta cómo para poder actuar con responsabilidad. El chico aún tenía en la cabeza todas las conversaciones que había tenido con Sakura, y siempre se mantenía atento a que nadie lo mirara para observarla a ella, no sabía el porqué, pero la encontraba interesante y le gustaba mirarla, aunque él sabía que no era amor o atracción lo que sentía por ella, o al menos, eso pensaba.

Minako tenía sus propios planes para cuándo llegara la noche del sábado en casa de Eriol, llegaría con Shaoran, pero le diría que se iba a inspeccionar un poco la casa y desaparecería de allí en cuánto pudiera, había quedado con dos o tres chicos más, y no quería que se arruinara su "propia" fiesta. Estaba segura de que Shaoran no sospecharía nada de nada.

En aquel momento, había aprovechado un descanso entre clases para esconderse en el hueco de la escalera y hablar con alguna que otra cita.

Kenshin cielo, el sábado espérame en alguna de las habitaciones de la casa de Eriol –

Vale nena, pero por si no nos encontramos allí, te estaré esperando al lado de la escalera y te haré una señal para que subas, ¿ok? –

Muy bien, guapo, ya te buscaré, nos vemos. ¡Chao! – dicho ésto, la chica le plantó un pequeño y ligero beso en los labios y corrió hacia su clase

De uno de los lados de la escalera salió una Sakura que observaba cómo se iba la rubia dando saltitos.

Será zorra... – lo había oído todo, y aunque le había dicho a Shaoran que no se fiara de la rubia, sabía que no debía meterse, pero no podía estarse callada, el castaño tendría que enterarse tarde o temprano, aunque le estuviera haciendo lo mismo a Minako, y ella misma le estaba poniendo en bandeja de plata su venganza.

Al llegar el viernes, todos los alumnos invitados a la "gran fiesta" estaban que ebullían de emoción, y Sakura tenía los nervios de punta, ya no aguantaba más y deseaba largarse de allí cuanto antes e ir a ver a Yue. Al terminar las clases y antes de que la castaña pudiera escapar, Tomoyo la cogió del brazo y la arrastró hacia un rincón del pasillo dónde les esperaban Ritsue y Edama para salir.

Bueno chicas, mañana, ¿qué vamos a hacer? ¿A qué hora quedamos? – dijo Ritsue en tono preocupado, no muy normal en ella, ya que no le gustaba dejar los planes para última hora, a no ser que fueran improvisados.

Podríamos quedar a las diez y media en el parque del Pingüino Sakura, Edama y yo, y después irte a buscar Tomoyo, eres la que vive más cerca de Eriol –

A mi me parece bien – dijo Edama sonriendo y seguiamente miró a Sakura - ¿A ti que te parece Sakura? –

Que hagais lo que querais mientras dejéis de hablar ya de la puta fiesta –

¡Entonces hecho! – exclamó Ritsue ya con su habitual sonrisa

¡Un momento! – Tomoyo levantó un brazo para hablar - ¿Y si os venís por la tarde a mi casa y nos arreglamos allí? –

Pues también es buena idea – Edama puso un dedo en su sien, pensando – Así al menos, me podréis aconsejar – y soltó una risita tímida. Ritsue también sonrió y Sakura no dijo nada, así que la morena lo interpretó como una afirmación

Entonces, venid a partir de las seis, lo tendré todo preparado -

Las chicas observaron a Sakura quién les miraba con cara de aburrida y de fastidio. A Tomoyo se le escapó una pequeña risita que supo disimular y se dirigieron a la salida. Caminaron juntas un buen trozo ya cambiando de tema para que Sakura se animara un poco y al cabo de un rato, ésta se desvió porque había quedado con Yue en la plaza del centro.

Nos vemos mañana chicas –

Adiós Sak –

Hasta mañana –

Ahora si, las tres chicas que quedaban se pusieron a hablar de cómo podría ser la fiesta de Eriol, durante el rato que estuvieron juntas. Hablaron sobre los posibles rollos que podría haber aquella noche y sobre quién se emborracharía más. Encontraban divertidos estos temas porque así podían poner verdes a todos los que detestaban.

Al final de su conversación concluyeron que aquella noche se iban a reír mucho y que verían la decadencia de sus compañeros de clase en cuanto empezaran a probar el alcohol como locos, aunque ya más o menos estaban enteradas, a la noche siguiente verían la auténtica cara que los chicos y chicas de su curso escondían.

Sakura ya había llegado al punto de encuentro y vio a Yue apoyado en una de las columnas de los muchos arcos que tenía la plaza. Llegó dónde estaba el chico y se dieron un corto beso en los labios.

Hola –

Tenía ganas de verte ¿sabes Sakura? –

Yo también –

Vayamos a dar una vuelta por aquí, hay cosas que quiero ver –

Vale –

Sakura empezó a avanzar y sintió cómo Yue la seguía y le tomaba la mano, gesto que hizo que la castaña se sonrojara. En ése momento, no se daba cuenta ni por dónde pasaba e iba casi arrastrada por el chico, que estaba interesado en los escaparates y de vez en cuando iba mirando a la chica, la cual sonreía con dulzura y eso hacía que el también sonriera ligeramente.

Sin previo aviso, Yue dio la vuelta a Sakura, la atrajo hacia si mismo y la besó tiernamente.

Sakura sintió que le fallaban las piernas, jamás se hubiera esperado eso de Yue, y estaba inmensamente feliz, ése beso la había pillado por sorpresa, pero cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar, aunque estaban en medio de la calle, no le importaba, en aquel momento sólo existían ellos dos.

En cuanto Yue la soltó, Sakura rompió el silencio.

Mañana hay una fiesta en casa de un compañero, ¿te gustaría ir conmigo? –

Bueno, pero no podré pasarme hasta tarde, el proyecto me tiene muy ocupado – Yue puso cara de fastidio

No te preocupes, con que vengas me basta – sonrió Sakura y le puso la mano en la mejilla – Te apuntaré la dirección en un papel –

Rebuscó un trozo de papel en su cartera y un bolígrafo y garabateó un nombre y unos cuántos números.

Toma –

Gracias. Vamos, te acompaño a casa –

El chico le cogió de la mano y empezaron a caminar.

OOOOoOooooooOOOOOOooOOooOOoooOOoooOoooOOoooOoO

Sinceramente, nadie habría podido adivinar en que pensaba en esos momentos Shaoran Li. Pensaba en muchas cosas, quizá en demasiadas, y todas estaban relacionadas con Sakura Kinomoto. ¿Pero qué narices le pasaba? Él nunca perdía la cabeza por una chica, más bien sucedía al revés. Y le gustaba. Lo adoraba. Lo necesitaba para seguir siendo quién era. Aquello lo estaba sobrepasando. Y encima había ido a gustarle la más rarita del instituto… Vaya un problema. Pero Sakura era especial. Ninguna chica lo había hecho sentir tan vivo. Ella era natural y directa. Tenía las cosas muy claras, decía las cosas sin pensárselo dos veces y era impulsiva. Si, quizá el hecho de ser demasiado impulsiva era un problema a veces, pero a Shaoran le gustaba que ella fuera así.

Toda su vida se había acostumbrado a que las chicas revolotearan a su alrededor y descubrir a Sakura le había llevado a plantearse que quizá se estuviera aburriendo de aquello. Tenía que hacer algo, al menos, tenía que sincerarse. Últimamente estaba llevándose bien con Sakura. Sabía que ella estaba loca por su novio, eso se notaba a kilómetros, pero él estaba perdiendo su paciencia y cada vez que los veía juntos se le revolvía el estómago.

_Brrrr Brrrr Brrrr_

El suave sonido que hacía su móvil al vibrar lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Alargó la mano hacia la mesilla que tenía al lado de su cama y miró el mensaje que le acababa de llegar:

"_Hola wapo. Estoy impaciente por la fiesta. Nos veremos allí. ¡Besitos Shao!"_

Minako y sus tonterías. Ya ni se acordaba de ella. Le vino a la mente una frase de Sakura: _"¿De veras te gusta que te llame Shao? Suena cursi…"_ Pensándolo bien, Kinomoto tenía razón, sonaba MUY cursi. De hecho, en aquellos momentos, el chico pensó que nunca le había gustado.

Y otra vez volvieron a su mente aquellos ojos verdes. ¡Maldita sea! ¡Él no era así! ¿Cuándo había cambiado tanto? Tanto daba. En la fiesta buscaría a Minako y se encerraría con ella en una habitación toda la noche, a ver si se olvidaba de una vez de la castaña.

OOOOOooOoOOoooooOooooooOOOOoooOOOooooOoooooooooooooO

**N.A.: **Después de tanto tiempo hasta da algo de vergüenza volver… Pero he pasado por una época rara, en la que no he parado pero tampoco ha sido la mejor. Aquí os subo éste capítulo. Disfrutadlo.


	14. La fiesta

**La fiesta**

Aquel sábado por la tarde, las cuatro chicas habían quedado en casa de Tomoyo para prepararse para la fiesta que se celebraba al anochecer. Para Sakura era una soberana tontería y Edama parecía insegura.

No sé porqué os empeñais tanto en arreglaros, estais guapas igual – la chica de ojos verdes observaba como Tomoyo, ya maquillada y vestida con un corsé azul marino y una larga falda oscura, se dedicaba a pintar los ojos de Ritsue.

Creo que Sakura tiene razón – intervino Edama – Total, ningún chico se nos va a acercar ésta noche –

Ante éste comentario, Sakura se echó a reir a carcajadas, seguida de Ritsue, que también se puso a reir, sólo Tomoyo la miraba con perplejidad.

¡Ay Edama! Un poco de sombra de ojos nunca viene mal, y créeme, haré tantas maravillas contigo ¡que tendrás que quitarte a los tíos de encima! – Tomoyo hizo una pausa – A propósito, también necesitaré cuerdas –

¿Cuerdas para qué? – Ritsue abrió los ojos, sorprendida

Para atar a Sakura – dijo la morena tranquilamente – Dudo que se esté quieta mientras la maquillo a ella –

¡Ni se te ocurra! – la castaña se levantó de su rincón

Sak, cállate. Voy a pintarte te guste o no – con la mirada que tenía Tomoyo, Sakura no pudo hacer más que sentarse enfurruñada, lo que hizo sonreir a la primera.

Unas horas más tarde, se reunieron con el novio de Ritsue.

Buenas… Ritsu, estás guapisima – el chico se acercó para darle un beso a su pareja

Gracias – la chica dibujó una sonrisa pícara mientras se alisaba el corto vestido rojo y echaba una fugaz mirada a sus botas militares.

Sus amigas sonrieron y Sakura soltó una risita.

¿Qué pasa Sakura? – la chica de pelo rizado miró a su interlocutora entre divertida y seria, lo que la castaña aprovechó para tardar unos segundos en contestar:

A lo mejor ésta noche ya no lo necesitas – dijo Sakura refiriéncose su atuendo

Ritsue y Kyo se miraron rojos cómo tomates.

¡Sakura! – le gritó – ¡Pues tu no te quedes corta con Yue! – contestó seguidamente para devolverle la jugada

Yue vendrá más tarde, y si va a pasar algo… ¡que pase! – aunque Sakura puso cara de broma, Tomoyo pudo adivinar que estaba muerta de nervios.

Llegaron a casa de Eriol riendo y gastándose bromas, aunque quién les abrió la puerta no hizo la misma cara cuando los vió. La cabellera rubia de Minako apareció y desapareció dejando la puerta abierta.

¡Eriooool! – llamó con su voz cantarina - ¡La basura ha llegado! –

¡Pero será zorr…! –

¡SAKURA! – entre las chicas cogieron a la castaña cómo puedieron y Kyo reaccionó tan deprisa queriendo ponerse delante de ella que casi tropieza

¡Sakura tranquila! – Tomoyo, que estaba más cerca de la chica, le cogió la cara entre sus manos e hizo que la mirara a los ojos – Sak, no vale la pena. Aquí no –

Sakura apartó la vista y se soltó, pero no se movió.

No importa – contuvo su ira y se dijo que aquella noche, la rubia no existiría para ella.

La mansión Hiraguizawa estaba abarrotada y había un montón de gente que no conocían. En su mayoría chicos y chicas que, a su parecer, aparentaban mucha mayor edad. La fiesta parecía haber empezado hacía rato, ya que todo era un completo descontrol: chicos apostando a ver quién aguantaba más bebiendo entorno a una mesa; una pareja besándose descaradamente en un sofá; gente corriendo; música a todo volumen; gente bailando; gente gritando…

Ritsue y Kyo no tardaron en perderse entre la multitud y Tomoyo también desapareció cuando Eriol se acercó a buscarla. Sakura había dejado a Edama en un rincón y se había aventurado a buscar un poco de bebida, pero para cuando regresó, Edama tampoco estaba.

Mierda… ¡Perfecto! – Sakura soltó un bufido mientras buscaba desesperada a la morena con la mirada.

Gracias – dijo una voz a su espalda cogiendo una de sus bebidas. - ¿Qué és? –

Sakura miró al castaño con una ceja levantada y dijo con tranquilidad:

- Cerveza –

La ojiverde sonrió cuando Shaoran casi escupió el contenido que estaba a pocos milímetros de sus labios.

¡Puaj! ¿Y éste? –

Naranjada –

¿Has visto que bien? Mucho mejor. ¿No te han dicho Kinomoto que és malo beber? – dijo el chico cuando intercambió sus vasos

Demasiado, pero no me agarro tanto a la botella cómo tu amiguita Minako –

¡Qué exagerada! Minako no bebe –

Sakura se echó a reír durante un buen rato y no podía parar, Shaoran pensó cuál era el chiste, sin embargo, la chica, sin dejar de reír, lo agarró de la mano y lo arrastró a la cocina.

En ésos momentos, Sakura estaba más preparada que él:

Minako, sentada en una de las encimeras de mármol bebía de una botella de vodka mientras un chico de pie frente a ella le besaba el cuello y le masajeaba lentamente los pechos por encima del vestido.

Shaoran se quedó mudo pero Sakura no pudo evitar que saliera un sonido más bien intencionado de su garganta.

La rubia abrió los ojos y los miró. La botella le resbaló de entre las manos y fue a estrellarse al suelo rompiéndose en mil pedazos; apartó al chico con dificultad mientras caía al suelo e intentó correr hacia el castaño. Desde el suelo levanto la mirada e intentó decir algo, pero no pudo.

Y Sakura ardía: Shaoran la había cogido de la cintura y la estaba besando suave pero salvajemente. Un placentero escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal y pasó los brazos por el cuello del chico para corresponderle.

El chico, sorprendido, se olvidó de Minako y, apartándose momentáneamente de Sakura, la cogió de la mano y se la llevó corriendo.

Sakura no sabía exactamente cómo, pero no podía reaccionar, se dejaba llevar arrastrada del chico y tampoco supo después cómo consiguieron subir las escaleras tan rápido.

Se colaron en la primera habitación que encontraron en su camino y, tras la puerta, se desató la pasión. Ella no podía dejar de pensar en Yue pero tampoco podía apartarse de Shaoran, lo deseaba. Con toda su alma.

El chino por su parte, se preguntaba porqué había tardado tanto tiempo en hacer aquello, y se dio cuenta de que llevaba muchísimo tiempo queriéndolo hacer. Con ella.

Edama llevaba un rato esperando a Sakura, que había ido a por algo de beber, cuándo se le acercó un chico con pelo corto teñido de rubio, bastante guapo y de apariencia rebelde.

Perdona, ¿te gustaría bailar conmigo? –

Edama miró hacia atrás, confundida por si había alguien detrás suyo, pero no vió a nadie.

¿Yo? – preguntó todavía más desconcertada señalándose a si misma

Si – el chico sonrió

Bueno… - titubeó. Se dejó llevar por el chico hacia un grupo de gente que había improvisado una pista de baile en el salón.

La chica tenía sus dudas, nunca ningún chico se había acercado a hablar con ella así que no sabía muy bien cómo actuar. Decidió que lo mejor sería ser ella misma pero sin dar demasiada confianza, ya que sabía de sobra lo traicioneros que podían ser algunos adolescentes.

Apenas dieron unos pasos empezó a sonar un ritmo melodioso y lento, por lo que él hizo un ademásn de poner las manos en la cintura de ella.

¿Puedo? –

Si, no importa – aunque para su sorpresa se encontró abrazada a él respirando el aroma de su cuello.

Por cierto, me llamo Takeichi Sujiyama – susurró en su oído – Pero puedes llamarme Take –

Edama – tenía los pelos de gallina y la voz por poco le falló, sintió que las piernas le temblaban y si él no la estuviera sujetando, se hubiera caído.

Me gusta, es bonito –

Edama se sonrojó.

Disculpad que os interrumpa – la pareja se separó y Edama aún se sonrojo más al ver a Tomoyo al lado de Eriol, quién les había hablado – Take, no te aproveches… Edama, ya veo que has conocido a Takeichi.

Si, hace un momento – la morena miró al suelo al ver que Tomoyo le guiñaba un ojo

Bien. No te preocupes, Take es un buen amigo mío. Va al Instituto Tsukuba, ¿te suena? –

Ah, ¡si! – recordaba pasar muchas veces cerca del Tsukuba cuándo era pequeña, siempre le había parecido un edificio grande y siniestro.

Bueno Take, Edama es amiga de Tomoyo – dijo Eriol mirando a la chica que sonreía a su lado

Entonces también es amíga mía – Takeichi miró a Edama sonriendo

Cuidado con él, Edama, los chicos pueden llegar a ser muy "cabrones". Y cuidado tu también Take, cómo se te ocurra hacerle algo a ella… - Tomoyo añadió esto mirando a Edama divertida y a Takeichi muy seria.

No es tan malo Tomoyo – Eriol puso una mano en el hombro de la ojiazul – Hasta puede que sea dulce… -

Antes de que Takeichi pudiera protestar, Edama se echó a reir y el chico rubio se quedó mirándola muy quieto. Eriol sonrió un poco, le susurró algo a Tomoyo y se alejaron en silencio.

Tomoyo – cuándo estuvieron los dos alejados, Eriol se acercó a la oreja de la morena para hablarle – Tengo que hablarte de algo importante –

Bien, dime – aunque Tomoyo quiso aparentar tranquilidad absoluta cómo si el chico le hubiera dicho que hablaran del tiempo, no pudo evitar que se le pusieran los pelos de punta.

Aquí no, hay mucho ruido, ven – Eriol la condujo de vuelta hacia las escaleras, que subieron en silencio y sin mirarse, y le abrió una puerta que estaba al final de un pasillo que se orientaba hacia la izquierda – És mi habitación –

¡Wow! – aunque Tomoyo tenia una habitación más o menos igual de amplia, no pudo evitar pensar que estaba muy bien decorada.

Eriol se sentó en su cama y invitó a Tomoyo a sentarse, aunque no sabía cómo empezar.

Verás… tengo que confesarte algo –

Vaya, ¿no será que ahora prefieres los chicos? – dijo Tomoyo en un intento por hacer desaparecer su nerviosismo

¡NO! – el chico se puso rojo - ¡Me gusta una chica! –

Oh… - a Tomoyo se le paró en seco el corazón durante unos instantes - ¿Y ella lo sabe? –

Aún no, es por eso que te he pedido que vengas, necesito que me ayudes a decírselo –

Ahí fue cuándo Tomoyo perdió toda esperanza. Ella se consideraba observadora, y sabía que Eriol era bastante directo. Si hubiera sido ella, ya se lo habría confesado. Tomoyo pensaba que por la forma que tenía Eriol de tratarla, le gustaba ella; aunque nunca hubiera imaginado que no era así. Supo hacer una media sonrisa bastante creíble.

Pues, depende que cómo sea la chica, no sé si podré ayudarte… -

Bueno ella… es dulce, muy divertida, y se preocupa mucho por los demás –

Bien, entonces supongo que podrías decirle… - desde que Tomoyo conoció a Eriol y empezó a fijarse en él, había fantaseado con las palabras que él le diría cuándo le confesara su amor; en éste momento, supuso que ya no tendrían sentido, y que si Eriol tenía que hacer feliz a alguien, aquellas palabras harían feliz a otra - …podrías decirle que el día en que te fijaste en ella ya no había vuelta atrás… ¿estás muy enamorado? –

Pues… - Eriol se sonrojó, a lo que Tomoyo hizo desesperarse más - … muchísimo, ella és mi vida, cómo por así decirlo –

Bien – mierda, Tomoyo se reprendió a si misma, había contestado demasiado fríamente, rectificó el tono – Pues eso, que tu vida sin ella no está completa, que quieres pasar el resto de tu vida con ella y que harás lo que sea por conseguirla… - estaba a punto de llorar, quería salir de allí corriendo, aunque ya faltaba poco, Eriol iría en busca de la afortunada y ella podría desahogarse a gusto.

¡Gracias Tomoyo! Entonces no hay más que hablar – Eriol respiró profundamente

_¡Lárgate ya! Por favor… _La chica sentía que las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos, unos segundos más y Eriol la descubriría.

Tomoyo… - un pausa - ¿Querrías ser mi vida? –

¿Qué? – una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla

¡Tomoyo! ¿Por qué lloras? – Eriol abrió los ojos y le tomó de las manos

Qué… ¿Qué has dicho? –

Tu eres mi vida Tomoyo Daidouji, desde aquel día en que te vi por primera vez, llevabas aquel vestido rosa que no te gustaba y que tu madre te había hecho poner, estabas preciosa. Siento no habértelo dicho antes, pero ya no aguantaba más. No llores por favor…- Eriol le pasó un dedo por la mejilla para borrar el rastro que había dejado la gota.

Tomoyo había entrado en un estado de shock en el que rabia y alegría se mezclaban, estaba enfadada consigo misma por haberse hecho todo ése lío, y estaba aún más enfadada con Eriol por hacerla sufrir de aquella manera.

¡Tu eres idiota! – se levantó gritando y Eriol se asustó tanto que se cayó al suelo

¡Tomoyo! –

¡¿Sabes por lo que me has hecho pasar?! - 

¿Qué te pasa Tomoyo? –

Ahora si que Tomoyo comenzó a llorar amargamente. ¡Qué mal rato le había hecho pasar el muy imbécil! Se giró hacia él y no pudo evitar gritar.

¿Sabes lo que me has hecho pasar? ¡Pensaba que hablabas de otra! –

Eriol se dio cuenta al instante que había metido la pata hasta el fondo. Cómo no sabía que hacer, hizo lo que nunca se habría esperado, y que, si todo tenía que salir mal a partir de entonces, se llevaría algo bueno: en un instante, cogió a Tomoyo por los hombros y la besó con ansia. Ella, que en un primer momento tenía los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa, los fue cerrando saboreando el beso y empezó a acariciar lentamente el pelo de Eriol. Dejándose llevar, se olvidaron del mundo que los rodeaba y se centraron en lo que habían estado esperando tanto tiempo: estar el uno en brazos del otro.

**N.A.: **Después de algún tiempo sin escribir nada, básicamente por falta de inspiración y algunos problemas personales, vuelvo a ver si continúo (y acabo) la historia que hasta a mi me engancha cuándo la reviso…

Dudas y comentarios, escribid los que queráis! Saludos.


	15. Incerteza

**Incerteza**

Sakura despertó. Lo primero que vio fue un techo ligeramente diferente al suyo; instantáneamente, recuerdos borrosos se agolparon en su cabeza haciéndola sonrojar con una mueca de terror en su rostro.

Mmmmm –

Lo que más temía tomó forma, pues se percató de que Shaoran estaba a su lado, dormido, con un brazo rodeándole la cintura.

Mierda – susurró Sakura, ¿qué hora sería? El sol entraba por las ventanas. Se puso a pensar qué le diría a Yue, aunque ya lo pensaría más tarde, ahora tenía que salir de allí.

Se movió un poco hacia el lado intentando salir de la cama, pero Shaoran se movió también, atrapándola aún más.

Sakura… -

Presa del pánico, lo observó por si había despertado, pero el chico siguió inmóvil, con los ojos cerrados. ¡Lo que le faltaba! Ahora él soñaba con ella… Volvió a intentar moverse, ésta vez apartó con cuidado el brazo de Shaoran y sacó las piernas lentamente hasta que pudo pisar el suelo y, con una mirada rápida, buscó su ropa. Estaba ya poniéndose los pantalones cuándo lo volvió a oír:

Sakura…-

Basta ya…- Sakura hizo rodar sus ojos mientras se agachaba a recoger otra pieza de ropa.

…te quiero –

A Sakura se le cayó la camiseta que sostenía en sus manos y se quedó mirando al castaño dormido con expresión de sorpresa, lo que la llevó a correr mucho más recogiendo sus cosas y salir por la puerta lo más silenciosamente que pudo.

Salió con facilidad de la casa, ya que casi todas las personas que había por el salón estaban dormidas, el resto, puede que inconscientes, no le importó.

Corrió por las calles por las que ya empezaba a circular gente cuándo se le ocurrió mirar su móvil. Once llamadas de Yue parpadeaban en su pantalla. En su vida se había metido en un lío así, eso no era normal, ¿qué estaría pasando por su cabeza?

Cuándo llegó a casa no había nadie; había olvidado que su padre estaba en un viaje de trabajo. Se dejó caer en el sofá, irritada, pensando en lo que había dicho el chino. "Te quiero" ¿Pero que demonios pasaba por su cabeza? No podían permitirse el lujo de gustarse, menos de enamorarse; eran de mundos muy diferentes… ¡Si hasta hacía poco se llevaban a matar! Siendo sinceros: Shaoran le había encantado, y Yue nunca la había besado ni tocado así. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¡Había estado esperando a Yue toda una vida! No entendía nada y tampoco quería entenderlo. Estaba deseando volver atrás en el tiempo y rectificarlo todo, pero… ¿realmente lo deseaba? ¡Aaarrgghh! Se tapó la cara con las manos intentando ocultar sus lágrimas a pesar de que no había nadie. Se sentía sucia. Corrió escaleras arriba hasta el baño, dónde se metió en la ducha dejando la ropa por el suelo.

Por más que frotó intentando borrar todo rastro de él, no pudo quitarse la sensación de sus caricias en la piel. Maldijo y se dejó resbalar hasta el suelo, con el agua corriéndole por la cara y el cuerpo. No podía.

Casi mecánicamente, cerró el grifo y se envolvió en una toalla. No supo cómo pero se encontró tumbada en su cama, medio dormida. Se levantó para vestirse con lo primero que encontró y volvió a tumbarse, esperando que pasaran las horas.

OOOOooooOooOOOOooOooooooOOOooOooOOO

Shaoran despertó. Aún con los ojos cerrados empezó a palpar con la mano la cama para acariciar a su compañera, pero sólo se encontró con el lecho vacío. Entonces fue cuándo levantó la cabeza y miró. Nada.

¿Sakura? –

No obtuvo respuesta. Se incorporó y observó a su alrededor, no había ni rastro de ella, ni su ropa, ni nada.

¡Maldita sea!-

Se levantó y se vistió. Salió de la habitación y se fue directo al cuarto de Eriol. Llamó dos veces.

¿Eriol? –

Tras unos segundos una voz adormilada contestó:

Mmmmm –

Eriol, sal, tengo que hablar contigo –

¿Qué quieres? –

Eriol, ¿quién es? –

Shaoran se quedó un momento en shock. ¿Había oído bien? ¿Daidouji?

Bien, si no sales entro yo – empezó a girar el picaporte

¡NO! – dijeron dos voces al unísono

¡Un momento! Ahora salgo… - Eriol sonó un poco irritado, a lo que Shaoran sonrió.

Apareció la cabeza de Eriol y el chino juró que estaba envuelto en una sábana.

¿Qué quieres? – Eriol susurraba y Shaoran le siguió el tono

El número y la dirección de Kinomoto –

¿Qué? ¿Para qué? –

Tengo que hablar con ella –

Habla con ella mañana en el instituto. No pienso dártelos, no le gustaría –

Bien, le diré a Daidouji que hiciste ésta fiesta para llevártela a la cama –

¡Eso no es verdad! –

Pero tampoco es mentira, ¿no? Lo estabas deseando – Shaoran sonrió maliciosamente, conocía el punto flaco de Eriol.

El chico lo miró mal unos segundos y luego suspiró.

Apunta –

Así me gusta – apuntó los datos en su móvil y añadió – Vuelve con tu queridita –

Te odio –

Claro amorcito, el sentimiento es mutuo – dicho esto se alejó por el pasillo mientras oía cerrarse la puerta a sus espaldas.

Al salir vio a unas pocas personas durmiendo por los rincones y se preguntó en qué agujero estaría metida Minako, aunque tampoco le importaba demasiado.

Sacó su moto del garaje de Eriol (dónde la había dejado por seguridad) y se dirigió hacia la casa de los Kinomoto.

OOOOooooOOoOoooOOOooooOOOOooooOOO

Sakura estaba tumbada en su cama pensando en lo que le estaba haciendo a Yue, sinceramente no se entendía a si misma, se había vuelto aún más loca de lo que ya era…

Su teléfono móvil vibró y, al no reconocer el número en la pantalla, se extrañó.

¿Diga? –

¿Sakura? –

Colgó. Un escalofrío le recorrió toda la espalda al reconocer su voz.

Shaoran miró su teléfono perplejo. ¿Qué le pasaba? Volvió a llamarla.

¿¡ Quién coño te ha dado mi número?! –

¡Joder! – Shaoran se asustó momentáneamente y luego respondió: - Eriol –

Lo mato… -

Sakura, tenemos que hablar…-

¡No tengo nada que hablar contigo! –

Estoy delante de tu casa… -

Sakura puso los ojos en blanco y se volvió pálida.

¿¡También te ha dado mi dirección?! –

Yo se lo pedí… bueno, le amenacé un poco –

Ella corrió a la ventana de su habitación y pudo comprobar cómo el chico estaba en la calle.

"Bonita moto…¡Tonta! ¡No es hora de pensar en eso!"

Ahora bajo – y colgó, acabaría con eso de una vez por todas.

Se asomó por la puerta y, en una carrera, agarró al chico del brazo y lo llevó dentro.

¡Eh! – se quejó él - ¿Qué haces? –

Vamos a mi habitación –

Shaoran se quedó mudo y siguió a la chica escaleras arriba observando a su alrededor.

"Modesto, pero bonito".

Mientras subían no pudo evitar fijarse en el suave contoneo de las caderas de Sakura.

"¡Mierda! ¡No mires!"

Cuándo ella cerró la puerta, Shaoran se quedó asombrado.

¿A ti que té pasa? –

Pensé que sería más siniestro –

Idiota –

Oye Sakura, tenemos que hablar de lo que pasó ayer – él se puso serio

Mira Shaoran, por mí, no pasó nada, es más, no sé porqué lo hice…, preferiría que lo olvidáramos –

Yo no. No quiero olvidarlo Sakura. Al principio estaba indignado conmigo mismo pero ahora ya no puedo evitarlo, me gustas demasiado –

¡No seas ridículo! – ella sentía una extraña felicidad que no sabía de dónde venía. ¿¡Qué coño le pasaba?! – El hecho de que pasara aquello la otra noche fue… por el ambiente, estábamos algo bebidos… -

Yo no bebí y tu apenas probaste tu cerveza – Shaoran fue tajante

Había bebido antes… -

Mentira. ¡Basta ya de excusas, Sakura! Lo sabes, ¡ambos lo queríamos! –

¡Yo no! ¡Estoy saliendo con Yue! –

¿Sientes lo mismo cuándo te toca él? – el chino alzó una mano para acariciar lenta y suavemente su brazo. Sakura sintió un escalofrío y una mezcla de calor y excitación se extendió por su cuerpo.

¡Basta! – ella se apartó e intentó sin éxito darle un bofetón, pero éste paró el golpe.

No me subestimes, Sakura, toda mi vida he practicado artes marciales, lo sabes – dicho esto, la cogió de las muñecas y la tiró al suelo, quedando sobre ella – No pienso dejarte ir hasta que confieses –

¡No tengo nada que demostrar! ¡Te odio! –

Demuéstralo – Shaoran hizo una sonrisa malévola y empezó a besar el cuello de la chica, quién intentaba moverse y, sin querer, al cabo de unos instantes, se le escapó un gemido.

Aaahhh… -

Eso es lo que quería oír – susurró él en su oído.

Sakura aprovechó ése momento de distracción para poder empujar a Shaoran y ponerse encima suyo a horcajadas.

¡Eres frustrante Shaoran Li! –

Gracias, el sentimiento es mutuo – es seguía sonriendo, sarcástico y seguro de si mismo.

¡Aaarrgghh! – Sakura se levantó con rabia cogiendo a su compañero por el cuello de la camisa y empujándolo contra la puerta de su armario - ¡Ahora verás! –

Lo besó con pasión y con hambre y guió las manos de Shaoran hacia sus nalgas. Aprovechó para empezar a desatar los botones de su camisa y guiarle hacia la cama. Cuándo observó el torso desnudo del chico tumbado, supo que estaba perdida.

Shaoran se sentía en la gloria, tener a la chica que tenía encima en esos momentos le había sentirse el más afortunado del mundo y no entendía cómo había estado tan ciego. Subió sus manos por las caderas y cintura de Sakura y aprovechó para llevarse consigo la camiseta que ella llevaba puesta dejándola sólo con un sujetador.

Eres preciosa Sakura –

Joder, no me digas eso… - intentó taparse con las manos, pero él las apartó.

Lo eres – se incorporó para besarla y empezó a acariciarle suavemente los pechos por encima de la tela.

Lo siguiente que Sakura sintió fue un remolino de emociones placenteras en las que Shaoran salía cómo protagonista. Mientras el chico la besaba, la tocaba y la acariciaba, ella sólo podía dedicarse a sentir; a sentir y perderse en ésa extraña reacción que le provocaba que por todo su cuerpo pasaran miles de escalofríos en los que sentía una extraña conexión con Li.

Unas horas más tarde, Sakura estaba descansando con la cabeza recostada en el pecho de Shaoran mientras éste le acariciaba el pelo, con los ojos cerrados. No se sentía tan culpable, ya que pensaba que si Yue no se enteraba y Shaoran no quisiera algo más, quizá las cosas irían más o menos bien, el problema era que Shaoran no quería sólo eso…

Sakura – ella lo miró - ¿Por qué no salimos juntos?

¿Bromeas? ¡Eres un puto rompecorazones! Me dejarías en cuánto tuvieras oportunidad, y entonces, ¿qué? –

Creo que tienes una falsa imagen de mí… - dijo él con el ceño fruncido – Quiero estar contigo en serio. Me gustas porqué eres diferente a las demás –

Ah, claro, pues creo que hemos empezado al revés. Normalmente, la gente, supuestamente, se piden salir un tiempo y luego se acuestan –

Tú lo has dicho: supuestamente. Pero tu y yo no somos precisamente una pareja demasiado normal, ¿verdad? –

Directamente: no somos pareja. Oye… te propongo una cosa: quedemos cómo amigos y luego ya veremos si funciona o no –

El chico hizo una mueca.

Cómo amigos… no sé si podré aguantarlo –

Tenemos que hacerlo. Es lo mejor para los dos –

¿Para los dos o para ti, Sakura? – Shaoran se incorporó

¿Qué quieres decir? –

Así puedes salir tranquilamente con Yue, ¿no? –

Sakura bajó la cabeza.

A Yue… le diré que no puedo salir con él –

¿Cuándo? –

Cuándo pueda –

Shaoran iba a protestar pero sonó el timbre en ése momento. A juzgar por cómo Sakura salió de la cama y se vistió, se notaba que quería salir de allí. Él aprovechó para recoger también sus cosas.

Al asomarse por la ventana vio a su rival en la puerta; gruñó un poco y se sentó en la parte superior de las escaleras a escuchar.

Sakura se quedó muda al ver a su novio en la puerta. ¡Lo que le faltaba!

Sakura, ¡pensaba que té habías olvidado de mí! – rió un poco y la besó.

Ella se sintió aún más paralizada, pero pensó que quizá aquella vez fuera la última que besara a Yue, así que quiso atesorar ése momento y lo estrechó en sus brazos unos instantes mientras una lágrima corría por su mejilla.

¿Qué té pasa Sakura? – él hizo cara de preocupación y le pasó el dedo por el rastro mojado.

Lo siento, pero no puedo seguir contigo. Creí que nos iba bien pero no ha sido tan especial cómo pensaba... –

¿Qué dices? ¿Por qué dices esto? –

Porqué es la verdad – ahora Sakura lloraba de verdad, eso le dolía en el alma – Ya no quiero seguir contigo – Mentira, todo en su vida eran mentiras.

Ya veo – Yue se puso muy serio y se dio la vuelta para irse, pero ella lo cogió del brazo.

¡Yue perdóname! –

No creo que tengas nada más que decirme – dijo esto tan fríamente que Sakura pensó que moriría allí mismo. Y él se fue.

Shaoran bajó corriendo, cerró la puerta y abrazó a la chica, quién lloraba amargamente.

Perdóname Sakura, perdóname – la castaña lloró aún más fuerte, empujó al chico y corrió a encerrarse en su habitación.

Sakura, ábreme – Shaoran la llamó, no soportaba verla así.

¡Déjame en paz! ¡Lárgate! –

Él suspiró y se alejó de la puerta.

OOOOOooooOOOooooOOOoooooooOOOoooOOOoO

Sakura despertó. Parecía ser que el ocaso llegaba a su fin y se hacía de noche. Notó en su rostro las lágrimas secas y decidió ir al baño a mojarse un poco la cara. Justo se levantó y su estómago gruñó, sería mejor que comiera algo, aunque no tuviera hambre.

Al abrir la puerta, casi se cayó al suelo, se había llevado un susto enorme al notar una figura agazapada entre las sombras. Shaoran estaba en el pasillo recostado en la pared, al parecer dormido. Ella se preguntó qué hacía él allí. Lo sacudió por los hombros para despertarle.

Eh, bella durmiente –

Shaoran abrió los ojos asustado.

¿Sakura? ¿Cómo estás? –

Podría estar mejor. ¿Qué haces tú aquí? –

Me quedé por si necesitabas algo y para no dejarte sola... –

Una punzada de ternura atravesó a Sakura.

¿Tienes hambre Shaoran? –

Pues... un poco. Creo que tendría que irme a casa, luego podría volver y ... – ella puso un dedo sobre sus labios, sin dejarle terminar.

Voy un momento al baño, espérame en el salón, ¿ok? Comeremos algo –

Shaoran afirmó con la cabeza. Observó cómo Sakura se colaba por una puerta que supuso que sería el baño y se dio la vuelta para bajar las escaleras. Se sentó en el sofá y observó lo ordenado que estaba todo. Se fijó en la fotografía de una mujer de ojos verdes que abrazaba a una Sakura todavía niña.

¿Qué te apetece? –

El chico salió de sus pensamientos y la miró, quién esperaba desde la cocina que daba al comedor.

Lo que a ti te apetezca. Te ayudo –

Sé cocinar solita –

Es que no era una pregunta ni un ofrecimiento, era una afirmación –

Sakura levantó una ceja.

Pasta –

Perfecto –

Un rato después estaban sentados en la mesa y el silencio se estaba volviendo insoportable, Shaoran decidió hablar.

Te pareces mucho a tu madre –

Lo sé –

Sakura, oye... –

¿Qué? –

Lo que te he dicho antes iba en serio, quiero salir contigo, de VERDAD –

Ya te dije las condiciones –

Bien pues salgamos –

Antes de que Sakura dijera algo, se oyó la puerta abrirse y la voz de un chico inundó la tranquilidad del sitio.

¡SAKURA! –

Mierda – Sakura se levantó de la silla y corrió al vestíbulo seguida de Shaoran. Éste vio a un chico moreno de ojos marrones al lado de otro de pelo grisáceo, ojos castaños y gafas.

¡Explícame que ha pasado con Yue! ¿¡Y quién es éste?! –

Oye, Li es un amigo. ¡Y no creo que tenga que explicarte nada! ¡Es mi vida! –

Sakura, estamos preocupados, Yue está muy triste – el chico de gafas parecía más calmado.

Yukito... – Sakura volvía a llorar – Es que no puedo salir con él... ahora es un momento difícil y no quiero estar con nadie –

Entiendo... –

¿¡Y tu qué haces a solas con mi hermana?! –

Touya se abalanzó sobre Shaoran, pero éste lo esquivó fácilmente.

Maldito... –

¡Touya idiota! – Sakura cogió del brazo a su hermano – Ha venido a hacerme compañía porque estaba triste, hemos quedado también con Tomoyo y Eriol.

Touya levantó una ceja.

¿En serio? –

Si, si –

Touya, mejor vámonos – Yukito cogió a Touya de la mano y lo arrastró hacia la puerta.

Cuida tus manos enano – señaló a Shaoran mientras salían.

Qué simpático tu hermano... –

Shaoran miró a Sakura y la abrazó cuando la vio cabizbaja.

¿Quieres que vayamos a acostarnos? –

¿Piensas dormir aquí? –

Claro, somos "amigos", ¿recuerdas? -

Da igual, prefiero no quedarme sola –

Bien, llamaré a mi madre –

Aprovechando, Sakura subió a su habitación y oyó cómo su móvil sonaba.

¿Diga? –

¡Sakura! ¡Por fin! ¿Cómo estás? –

Tomoyo... tengo que contarte algo – la chica decidió que era mejor decirlo ahora que no arrepentirse luego

¿No tendrá que ver con Shaoran Li? Porqué ésta mañana preguntó por ti –

Si... ¿cómo lo sabes? –

Esto... Eriol me lo dijo –

Ya... – "Lo mato" pensó interiormente Sakura - ...Tomoyo, siéntate –

Uy, uy, uy, tu nunca eres tan formal, ¿qué te ha pasado? –

Me acosté con él –

¿¡QUÉ?! ¿Y Yue qué? –

Hemos roto –

Ay dios... Sakura, ¿en qué lío te has metido? –

No lo sé... necesito tiempo para pensar –

¿Quieres que venga? –

No... Li está conmigo –

¿En TU casa? –

Si, se está portando muy bien, al menos asume parte de culpa... –

Bueno si necesitas algo, llámame –

Claro... cuelgo ya –

Buenas noches cariño –

Adiós –

Cuándo colgó, Sakura dejó su teléfono al lado de su cama y aprovechó para quitarse la ropa y ponerse una camiseta ancha con la que siempre dormía. Justo acabó, Shaoran llamó a la puerta.

Puedes pasar –

¿Vas a dormir así? – Shaoran se puso nervioso al ver los muslos de la chica sobresalir por debajo la ropa

¿Te importa? –

Sakura no me tientes... –

Puedes dormir en el suelo o en el sofá, no me importa – ella se encogió de hombros y se metió en la cama mientras él se sacaba la ropa.

¿Y tu qué? –

¿No pretenderás que duerma vestido? –

Cómo intentes algo raro te patearé el culo –

¿Prefieres que duerma en el suelo? – dijo él sarcástico

Sabes que no soy tan cruel, "cielito" –

Shaoran frunció el ceño ante el sarcasmo y se metió en la cama. Sakura procuró ponerse lo más lejos que pudo de espalda a él, pero éste la abrazó por detrás.

¡No empieces! –

Sólo me pongo cómodo, me portaré bien... –

Sakura gruñó pero no se movió.

OOOOOoOOoooOooOOOoooOOOooOOoooOOoooOOoOOoOoO

Tomoyo colgó preocupada. ¿Qué le había pasado? ¿Desde cuándo se llevaba tan bien con Li para acabar acostándose con él? Se había acostumbrado a que Sakura fuera misteriosa pero nunca le había ocultado algo así.

Sintió un brazo rodeándola por la cintura y se sobresaltó.

Eriol... –

Amor... ¿y ésa carita de pena? – el chico se vio reflejado en los ojos de ella y supo que algo no iba bien.

Li y Sakura se han acostado –

¿¡QUÉ?! – Eriol no estaba tan sorprendido cómo pensaba; últimamente, Shaoran había estado más pendiente de Sakura y aquella mañana ya le había parecido extraño que le pidiera su dirección y su número de teléfono.

No lo entiendo Eriol... ella lo odiaba –

A lo mejor habían hecho las paces, ellos no se peleaban tanto últimamente... –

Si, pero de ahí a que acaben en la cama... –

No te preocupes, mañana hablas con ella a ver si aclaras algo –

Es lo que pensaba hacer –

Bien, yo tengo que irme ya a casa. Por cierto, gracias por ayudarme a limpiar ésta mañana, estaba todo hecho un desastre –

No hay de qué, a ti te ha tocado echar a la gente que era lo más difícil –

Eriol hizo una mueca de disgusto, lo que le había costado que la gente se fuera era muy fácil de decir.

Hasta mañana preciosa – le dio un beso en los labios cuándo estaban en el porche de casa de la chica.

Adiós –

Ella se quedó pensativa un buen rato en la puerta. ¡Y tanto que hablaría con Sakura! Pensaba sacarle todo lo que su amiga tuviera que decirle.

Se metió en la cama después de cenar un poco. Estaba agotada, pero le costó un buen rato dormirse.

**N.A.: **Bueno, ésta vez he tardado menos en acabar el capítulo, al menos estoy escribiendo cuándo puedo...

Intentaré no tardar tanto, aunque se acercan exámenes... ya veremos. Besitos!!


	16. Rumores

**Capítulo 16**

**Rumores**

A la mañana siguiente, cuándo Sakura despertó, Shaoran ya se estaba vistiendo.

¿Ya te vas? –

Shaoran la miró sonriente.

Si, quiero darme una ducha –

Puedes ducharte aquí... –

Shaoran soltó una carcajada ante el comentario y acercó su cara a la de ella.

¿Es una proposición, Sakura? –

La chica se sonrojó e hizo una mueca.

¡NO! ¡Ni lo sueñes! – contestó enfadada

Shaoran volvió a reír.

Igualmente, tengo los libros en casa – le dio un beso en la frente y salió - ¡Nos vemos! –

Sakura se levantó de un saltó y miró por la ventana cómo se ponía el casco y le hacía un señal con la mano. Ella se apartó, todavía sonrojada, y oyó el ruido del motor alejarse.

¡Idiota Sakura! ¿Qué te está pasando? – se recriminó a si misma.

Volvió a mirar por la ventana; no se había dado cuenta de que empezaba a amanecer. Apenas eran las 6:30 de la mañana, al menos ése día no llegaría tarde a clase. Tomó una ducha, se vistió y desayunó tranquilamente. Cuándo salió a la calle ya había salido el sol y hacía un día radiante.

Cuándo entró en su clase no había nadie, cosa que agradeció. Seguramente los encargados de limpiar habrían salido. Por la ventana pudo observar algunos estudiantes que ya llegaban. Empezaba a pensar en Shaoran cuándo alguien puso sus manos en las caderas de ella, lo que la hizo gritar.

Ssshhh – susurró en su oreja – Tranquila "amiga mía" –

Sakura empezó a notar un calor extraño por todo su cuerpo.

Me has asustado Shaoran –

¡Estás roja! – rió el chino

¡Porque me has asustado! – se defendió Sakura

Ya, claro... – divertido, él la besó. La chica sintió que se deshacía por un momento, apartó al chico y le puso una mano en la cara.

¡No me hagas eso! –

Shaoran volvió a reír.

Ehem, ¿interrumpo algo? – la voz cantarina de Tomoyo resonó y Sakura empujó a Shaoran hacia un lado – Li, ¿nos disculpas? Quisiera hablar con Sakura –

Claro Daidouji – Shaoran se había puesto serio de repente, al salir por la puerta, Tomoyo lo interrumpió: - Luego me gustaría hablar también contigo, Li –

Sin problemas – y desapareció por el pasillo.

La morena cerró la puerta al entrar y se sentó al lado de Sakura.

Bien, cuenta –

La castaña suspiró y también se sentó.

Él y yo últimamente cuándo cruzábamos o nos encontrábamos a solas no discutíamos, habíamos empezado a "aguantarnos" un poco. En la fiesta, le llevé a ver lo que Minako hacía a sus espaldas y cuándo lo vio, me besó. No sé, no quise apartarme, y todo pasó muy rápido. Puede que esté empezando a sentir algo por él, Tomoyo. De todas formas, él me pidió salir pero yo le rechacé, le dije que de momento sólo fuéramos amigos –

¿Por eso ahora te estaba dando un beso de "amigos"? –

¡Ay! ¡No me regañes! –

No te regaño Sakura, es que es incomprensible, ¡sois cómo la noche y el día! No logro entender nada... ¡tu estabas loca por Yue! –

¡Y aún me gusta! Pero... –

Pero te gusta más Li –

Sakura bajó la cabeza. Era cierto que Shaoran la atraía mucho, pero aún no había nada en claro. Movió la cabeza de un lado para otro.

¡No lo sé Tomoyo! – puso sus manos sobre su rostro y empezó a sollozar, su amiga la abrazó.

Tranquila, mi niña, no estoy enfadada contigo. Deja que pase un poco el tiempo y a ver qué sucede – limpió el rostro de Sakura rápidamente. La gente empezaba a entrar y le lanzaban miradas a Sakura, cuchicheando.

A medida que el aula se llenaba, más rumor se iba oyendo. Tomoyo le puso a la castaña una mano en el hombro.

Tranquila Sakura –

Que digan lo que quieran –

Cuándo Monique, Shizune y Sandy se acercaron a ellas, Sakura soltó un suspiro de fastidio.

Kinomoto, queremos hablar contigo –

Yo no –

Las chicas la ignoraron.

Corren rumores de que te acostaste con Shao en la fiesta de Eriol, ¿es cierto? –

¿Y a vosotras que os importa? –

Pues que Shaoran está con Minako y no nos creemos ésos rumores... –

Sandy interrumpió a su amiga Shizune, quién había llevado la voz cantante a falta de Minako.

Creemos que tu inventaste ésos rumores porqué te gusta Shaoran. ¡Queremos que confieses! –

Sakura se levantó y las tres chicas dieron un paso atrás.

A ver... me importa una mierda lo que os hayan contado, y si queréis saber algo, preguntadle a vuestra amiguita, ella lo sabe de primera mano – Miró a Sandy y seguidamente a Monique – Paso de contarle mi vida a un híbrido americano y a un híbrido francés – Bien conocido era que el padre de Sandy y la madre de Monique eran americano y francesa, respectivamente; y ellas no trataban de ocultarlo – Anda largaros con vuestra ama –

Señaló a la rubia que la miraba con ojos llorosos desde el otro lado de la clase; al verla, bajó la mirada.

Chicas... –

Una voz varonil y muy familiar hizo que todas se dieran la vuelta hacia el que las había interrumpido. Sakura volvió a suspirar.

¡Shao! – las tres chicas rodearon al chino - ¡Cuéntanos! Dicen que tu y "esta" tenéis algo, ¿es cierto? –

Sinceramente... – Shaoran dio una breve mirada a Sakura - ...no es de vuestra incumbencia, y además, estoy harto de vosotras. No sabéis lo mucho que os desprecio. Largo –

Sakura no puedo evitar sonreír al ver la cara de miedo que pusieron camino de sus asientos y la mal disimulada cara de sorpresa de Tomoyo.

He vuelto a salvar tu precioso culito – susurró el chico en su oreja

¡Lárgate con tus amiguitas! –

¡Ésa es mi chica! – Shaoran se alejó sonriendo, sin embargo, Tomoyo lo agarró del brazo

¿Qué está pasando, Li? ¿A qué juegas? –

Daidouji – Shaoran se sorprendió un poco, pero su expresión se mantuvo seria – No pasa nada, sólo hablaba con Sakura –

Que te hayas acostado con ella no quiere decir que la persigas todo el día –

No la persigo, somos sólo "amigos", ¿no te lo ha dicho? –

Algo me ha contado... Cuidado conmigo Li, no sabes de lo que soy capaz –

Puedes guardar tus garras, no quiero hacerle daño. Me gusta Sakura, y pienso hacer y aguantar lo que sea hasta que me acepte, tenlo muy claro –

Shaoran se alejó y Tomoyo se quedó de pie muy seria, no sabía qué pensar. Sólo a Eriol le dio tiempo de darle un beso rápido en la mejilla, ya que el profesor acababa de entrar por la puerta.

Sentaos – el profesor esperó unos instantes y continuó – Me han informado de que el instituto quiere implementar uniformes, así que al volver de vuestras vacaciones de verano, deberéis llevarlos – hubo quejas y caras de decepción; ése era de los pocos institutos que no requerían uniforme y eso gustaba más a los alumnos – A propósito de eso ahora os repartiré una hoja con la dirección dónde podréis ir a comprarlos. ¿Alguna pregunta? – un chico alzó la mano

¿Si Nobuki? –

¿Por qué precisamente ahora? –

Bien. El instituto quiere formalizarse un poco y así han decidió que le puede dar más prestigio y seriedad –

Tras una pausa esperando más preguntas que no llegaron, entregó unas hojas de papel a los alumnos y, mientras éstos las repartían, continuó:

Ésta semana se colgarán los horarios de los exámenes finales que tenéis dentro de un mes, así que procurad trabajar duro. Dos semanas después tendréis las recuperaciones –

Así empezó una aburrida y pesada mañana en la que Sakura tuvo que lidiar con más miradas para nada discretas y palabrería, aunque tenía cosas más importantes en las que pensar: a su serie de desgracias ahora se sumaba un uniforme, que seguramente sería una cursilada.

A media mañana, Edama entró en el aula, entre alarmada y avergonzada.

Sakura...dicen cosas sobre ti... –

¿Qué se ha acostado con Li? Lo sabemos –

Parecía que Tomoyo estaba más fastidiada con el asunto que ella misma.

Suenas cabreada Tom –

Sakura, tenemos que hablar de todo esto, antes de que termine la hora libre –

¿No te ha bastado con lo que hemos comentado antes? –

No, no me ha bastado –

Estaban saliendo al corredor cuándo se encontraron a Ritsue gritando.

¡Sakura! ¡Dicen que te has acostado con Shaoran Li! –

Dilo más fuerte Rits, a lo mejor aún no se ha enterado la suficiente gente –

Vamos – Tomoyo guió a sus compañeras hacia un rincón lo suficientemente alejado del ruido de los demás estudiantes.

Bien Sakura, confiesa, Ritsue y Edama aún no lo saben – entre la mirada penetrante de Tomoyo y las de incredulidad de Edama y Ritsue, Sakura empezó a hablar.

Bueno, hace un tiempo que Shaoran y yo nos hablábamos de buenas maneras, de algún modo encontramos la forma. Justo antes de la fiesta me enteré de que Minako Furukawa se veía con otro así que pensé en decírselo a él, porqué se le veía bastante colgado y así quizá se alejaba y la tía lloraría por haber perdido a otra muñequito. En casa de Eriol los pillamos de lleno y entonces Li me besó y no se muy bien cómo, terminamos en la cama. Lo que yo le he dicho es que no quiero salir con él y ha aceptado que seamos amigos –

Así que al menos, a ti él no te gusta – Ritsue habló espontáneamente y respiró un poco más tranquila, pero al ver que Sakura no respondía, que bajaba la cabeza y se sonrojaba volvió a ponerse nerviosa.

Sakura, contesta – dijo Tomoyo con brusquedad

Pues si –

Ritsue puso cara de pánico y Edama soltó un gritito.

¡Oh Dios mío! –

Vaya, ¡hemos avanzado en cuestión de horas! – dijo Tomoyo sarcástica – Antes empezabas a sentir algo por él ¡y ahora ya te gusta! ¡Viva! –

¡Joder! ¡No os pongáis así! ¡No puedo evitarlo! ¿Vale? Me gusta y punto –

Tomoyo suspiró con fastidio.

Supongo que algo bueno habrá en él –

Su invisibilidad... –

¡Ritsue! –

¿Qué? ¡Le odio! –

Yo también Rits, un poco yo también... – Sakura se pasó los dedos por el pelo, desesperada.

Te apoyaremos – Edama sonrió

Claro, al menos lo intentaré – Ritsue pasó un brazo por la cintura de la castaña, quién miró a Tomoyo.

La morena sonrió a su amiga y le cogió las manos.

Sabes que si –

Gracias – las cuatro se fundieron en un abrazo que fue interrumpido por el timbre que indicaba la vuelta a clase.

Subiendo las escaleras, Sakura aprovechó para cotillear ella también.

Y a vosotras, ¿qué tal os fue? –

¡Genial! Ya os podéis imaginar lo que hicimos Kyu y yo supongo... – Ritsue se puso a reír

Yo... ¡os lo cuento luego! – Edama corrió hacia su clase y Ritsue también se despidió.

Sakura, lo cierto es que yo también tengo que decirte algo –

Te escucho –

Yo también lo hice con Eriol, estamos saliendo –

¡Ya era hora Tom! – Sakura se alegró por primera vez en toda la mañana, sabía de sobras que a su amiga hacía tiempo que le gustaba el moreno.

Al llegar a su asiento pasó por delante de Shaoran sin decirle nada y se dirigió directamente Eriol, a quién palmeó la espalda.

¡Felicidades campeón! –

¿A mi? ¿Por qué? –

Oh, ya sabes: morena, ojos azules, muchas curvas... – dijo ella mirando a Tomoyo.

Te lo ha contado –

Si, pero no te preocupes, ¡no soy cómo el RESTO de la gente que habla sin parar! – dijo esto lo suficientemente alto para que la oyeran todos sus compañeros, que callaron al instante.

Ahora que habéis hecho una pausa... – Shaoran se situó de forma que todos lo vieran - ...os diré que entre Kinomoto y yo no pasó nada –

¡Pero Minako os vio besándoos! – chilló Shizune

Claro, mientras ella se liaba con Kuno –

Ahora las miradas iban dirigidas a Minako Furukawa, quién salió corriendo y llorando seguida de sus amigas. Shaoran volvió a hablar.

Tened claro que Kinomoto nunca quiso nada conmigo, fin de la historia – miró a Sakura y fue a su asiento mientras la gente empezaba a volver a hablar, ésta vez de otro temas.

Tomoyo y Eriol miraban a Sakura y ésta miraba a Shaoran, quién le sonrió de forma discreta, ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

Al final del día, Sakura estaba completamente calmada y, aprovechando que había poca gente y ya salían, se dirigió a Shaoran.

Gracias –

No hay de qué –

¡Sakura! – Ritsue se asomó por la puerta - ¿Vienes? –

¡Voy! Adiós Shaoran –

Adiós –

Ritsue sonrió.

¿Hablando con tu tortolito? –

Idiota – rió Sakura dándole un pequeño puñetazo amistoso en el hombro.

Las cuatro amigas bajaron las escaleras y, al cruzar el patio que separaba la puerta de la reja de entrada, Edama se paró en seco.

¿Edama? –

Ha venido... –

Sakura, Tomoyo y Ritsue miraron hacia la entrada para encontrarse a un chico que se apoyaba despreocupadamente en el muro.

¿Y ése tío bueno? ¡Si hasta lleva un pendiente! –

El chico miró hacia ellas y saludó.

¡Edama! –

Las tres chicas miraron a su amiga.

Edama, ¿que nos has de contar? –

Os lo puedo contar yo – dijo Tomoyo riendo – Es un amigo de Eriol, se llama Takeichi Sujiyama. Parece que le caíste bien, ¿verdad Edama? –

¡Calla Tomoyo! – se quejó la chica – Mejor me voy, ¡mañana os cuento! –

¡Más te vale! – gritó Ritsue

Edama se acercó al chico.

¿Qué haces aquí? –

He venido a buscarte..., espero que no pienses que soy un acosador... –

Te convertirás en eso si sigues a así, la próxima vez llámame – sonrió ella

Empezaron a caminar.

Es que... tenía ganas de verte, perdona – dijo él cabizbajo

Yo también – ella, sonriendo, le dio un beso en la mejilla.

**N.A.:** Por fin verano! Se acabó la universidad y el instituto para todo el mundo! Un nuevo capítulo para ir pasando el ratito! Besos!


End file.
